His Serpentine Lies
by TGP
Summary: Harry's back at Hogwarts, but his problems are far from over. Not with Tom in his head and unsatisifed enemies on his tail. Slash.Sequal to The Phoenix Follies. DISCONTINUED
1. Don't Be False Or Untrue

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

A/N: Ah, here we have the sequel to my fic, The Phoenix Follies. This story takes place right after Follies with the arrival to Hogwarts. It carries most of the same themes of Follies and some new ones. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS THROUGH OUT THE STORY. If you haven't read all the books, sorry.   
Warnings: LIME!, self mutilation, slash (male and fem), incest, blood, NCS (note: NOT explicit), depression, suicidal tendencies, threesome. This is NOT A HAPPY STORY and wasn't made to be.   
Pairings: (For the whole fic (updated with each chapter)): Draco/Harry, Hermione/Ginny, Ron/Harry, Blaise/Draco   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. Macabre is mine. 

**Chapter 1 - Don't Be False Or Untrue**

"Are we friends now?" he asked quietly. 

"I suppose," replied Draco. 

They let go and stared at the barrier. Draco went through first, looking as nonchalant as any could manage while walking through a seemingly solid wall. That left Harry with Macabre curled up below his elbow. She seemed to enjoy traveling that way…Harry sighed and ran a hand through his long black hair. He was a Gryffindor. He had more courage than this. Steeling himself, Harry took one step after another before he was finally through. 

At first, he was blasted with noise. Children laughing. People talking. Parents warning. And then it all stopped. Hundreds of eyes turned and stared at him. No one moved. No one spoke. They simply stared. It was so abnormal for the platform to be so silent. Not even the birds sung. Harry, for his part, stayed very still with his face blank. Draco stood only a few feet away. His expression mirrored Harry's. 

Slowly, the blonde held out his hand. Harry took it and stayed close to Draco as they started towards the train. It seemed such a long way away…The people parted to either side, allowing the two passage. The whispers began almost instantly, none loud enough to make out the words. To Harry, it was like a chorus of snakes hissing incoherently. He ducked closer to Draco, his head bowed to keep from looking at them all. 

When they got onto the train finally, the outside burst into noise just as the inside fell into total silence. Harry dared to look up and saw every eye riveted on him. Some looked surprised, others revolted that he was practically plastered to Draco's side, his arms tight about the blonde's and one hand clasped within Draco's. Some looked blank. He felt panic grip his heart, the organ pumping furiously as his breathing quickened. Draco squeezed his hand and led him through the quiet train. As they left each car, it would burst into conversation and the next would quiet to watch them pass. 

"Draco!" cried a familiar voice before they could reach the last compartment. Harry froze and refused to turn around. Draco glanced over his shoulder. 

"What is it, Parkinson?" he drawled with a bored tone. His eyes drooped half closed, as if she weren't worth his time. 

"Potter's here!" she said gleefully. "I haven't seen him myself, but people say he's coming this way." 

"Is that right?" Draco asked with amusement. He was constantly amused by Pansy's stupidity. 

"People say he looks different…" She paused and seemed to suddenly notice the black haired person with their back to her. "Dray, who's your friend? I thought I was your girlfriend…" 

She sounded hurt, but Draco knew it was an act. Pansy was one of the most manipulative women he'd ever known. He had jokingly let her believe she had sway over him for years, mostly for his family's benefit. Now, he really had no reason left and she was only getting more annoying. 

"Who, this? Oh, this is just my very good friend." He smirked almost evilly and glared at her as he nudged the other's shoulder. Slowly, the boy turned around and stared at Pansy, emerald eyes boring into her own. She gasped and backed up. 

"That's Harry fucking Potter!" she cried. "What are you doing, holding onto my Draco like that?!" 

She came at him, as if to rip him away from the blonde, but a hand swung out and knocked her across the face first. Pansy stood sputtering, holding her reddened cheek. Her wide, confused eyes turned to stare up the still outstretched arm and lock onto enraged silver. 

"Parkinson," Draco said almost sweetly, "If you lay a hand on Harry again, I won't kill you… I'll destroy you." 

And then he turned with Harry and entered the last compartment. As soon as the door closed, Harry let go and fell to his knees, bent over himself as he held his head. 

"Harry!" cried a voice. Draco looked up and finally noticed the two other people there. One redhead and one with bushy brown. The redhead jumped out of her seat and raced to the kneeling boy's side, rubbing his back. "Harry, what's wrong? What is it?" 

"Loud," Harry whimpered. "Everyone…talking…whispering…screaming in my head…" 

The brunette girl stood up and pulled out her wand. Draco grabbed for his, reflexively thinking she was going to hex him. After all, Hermione Granger hated him. But she didn't curse him. She lifted her wand and muttered two spells. The first cut off all noise from the outside. The second seemed to do nothing, until he looked down at Harry. Ginny had dragged the boy into her lap and was combing back his hair with her fingers. The pained look eased from the black haired boy's face. Sighing gently, Draco stooped down and gathered Harry into his arms before carrying him to a seat. Ginny followed and sat next to the boy before coaxing his head into her lap. He laid there quietly, eyes closed and body going relaxed. 

With Harry tended to, Draco turned his gaze to the still standing Hermione. Her face was blank, eyes narrow but not angry. She looked much different than before. It wasn't much of a physical thing; it was the feel of her. There was no golden light of purity, no innocent happiness. It was as if her inner light had been snuffed out and replaced with something dark and sad. She stared at Harry like a woman lost. Finally, she stuffed her wand into her robe pocket. She was already in her school robes, the rolls of cloth turning her body formless as it did to most. 

"Psychic attack," said the girl suddenly. Her voice sounded odd, rough and disused. Draco was surprised by than quiet, dead voice. He had heard about Hermione's capture, but he never dreamed it would turn the girl into such a shell. Ginny glanced at her, worry in her deep hazel eyes. Slowly, Hermione sat down across the car from the others. Her brown eyes bore into Harry's still shape. "He heard…everyone. It overwhelmed him." 

"Heard?" Ginny looked down at the boy, noting that his pale cheeks were beginning to fill with color again and that he was almost asleep. "Harry can hear that well?" 

"In his mind," Hermione replied. "I put up a shield against sound and blocked it mentally as well." 

"How did you know?" Draco wondered absently. She didn't look at him, nor did she answer. Ginny spoke up instead. 

"She just does," she said. "Hermione's a genius, after all." 

There was a fond look in the girl's eyes. Draco glanced between she and the quiet brunette before it dawned on him. They were together. He sat down on Harry's other side, rattling that around in his head. Ginny and Hermione…Draco was not one to care about homosexual couples, male or female. He was quite bisexual himself. Most of the Wizarding World didn't care either. Wizards usually lived long enough that the need to procreate wasn't quite as important. There was a minority that disapproved, but they were rarely consulted. Still, it was a thing few openly spoke of. Even less so of a female coupling. 

They were quiet as the train started off and barely spoke to one another until the lunch cart came. Draco bought snacks for the four of them, deciding to hold Harry's until he wanted them. He was still asleep, but had moved from Ginny's lap to Hermione's after the redhead got up to seek her brother. Draco was surprised that she didn't insult him or even glare at him. It disturbed him. 

"Granger?" 

Hermione glanced up with those deadened brown eyes and Draco found his voice gone. He closed his mouth and looked away. Silently, she turned back to stroking Harry's long black hair. The boy's face was relaxed in sleep, the nightmares that plagued him staved off by his friend's comforting touch. 

Draco noticed it suddenly. There was something in those brown eyes as she gazed at Harry. Something important and almost lost. Something she didn't give to anyone else. There was a caring in her eyes, only for Harry. Draco hadn't even seen that when the girl looked at her lover. Had Hermione's world dwindled to so little? 

Harry stirred. Hermione's hand stilled as his green eyes opened. Slowly, he rolled onto his back and stared up at her sleepily. 

"…'Mione?" he murmured quietly. She smoothed bangs from his face. 

"Yes," she replied. Harry turned his face towards her stomach, eyes falling near closed again. 

"..It's quiet," he said sleepily. "…They went away…" 

"I made them go away." 

"..Thank you…" 

"Anything for you, Harry." 

And then he was asleep again. Draco got up and pulled out his shrunken trunk. He enlarged it and pulled out a book before reducing it's size again. Hermione watched him with the feel of an overprotective lioness, ready to strike out at any time. Draco sat back down and simply read his novel. Hermione was content to watch over Harry in silence, her mind a million miles away. 

----

When Ginny found Ron, it was alone and silent. She had almost missed him, so used to finding him by that loud voice. He didn't notice when she stepped into his compartment, nor when she shut the door again. It wasn't until she touched his shoulder that he registered her at all. 

"Ginny…" he murmured quietly. "Hello..." 

"You look like someone ran over your cat," replied his little sister as she sat down across from him. Ron gave her a little smile, but it was weak at best. 

"I just…well…" 

"It's about Harry hanging onto Malfoy, isn't it?" 

Ron looked away from her, brows furrowed. With a soft sigh, Ginny reached over and patted his knee. 

"If it's any consolation, he was very kind to Harry with us." 

Ron's brows drew together more harshly but he still said nothing. Ginny watched him quietly, noting the swirling emotions in his blue eyes. 

"You're jealous!" she realized suddenly. Ron flushed red. Ginny smiled fondly at him. "You want Harry to come to you for comfort, not Malfoy." 

"Of course I do!" Ron shouted. Then he immediately fell back into his depressed state. "I hate Malfoy." 

"And you're hurt that Harry is with him right now and not you." 

Ron shut his eyes tightly. His sister was always so perceptive, knew so much. It was as if she were the older sibling and he the youngest. Ron jumped a little when he felt her embrace him. 

"Are you in love with him, brother?" The older boy went still in her arms. Ginny stroked his head gently. "It's okay if you are. I doubt anyone else could make him really happy." 

Ron pulled away and looked at her face, searching. 

"You're okay with that?" 

She smiled. "I love you and I love Harry. He's my brother just as much as you is. I just want you both to be happy." 

"Thanks, Ginny…" 

"No problem, Ron." 

----

_'Are you satisfied?' _

He was silent but didn't move from the warm embrace. The other's limbs were like snakes wrapped about him, long fingers caressing his face as breath hit his neck. 

'You're a legend.' 

'I didn't ask for it,' he whispered. 

'Ah, but I didn't ask for you to live either, now did I?' 

He closed his eyes and turned away from the leering face. Lips kissed his neck, deceivingly gentle. 

'Poor little boy…He wants to fight but he knows he can't win…' 

'Shut up,' he muttered. 

'He can't protect the ones he loves from their greatest threat…' 

'Shut up!' cried he. 

'…Himself.' 

'I SAID SHUT UP!' he screamed, ripping himself away. He stumbled and fell back to the ground, just short of the long fingered grasp. Those dark red eyes shined brightly, laughing mockingly. 

'Poor little boy…' That almost gentle voice nearly cooed the words as the form moved towards him, moving as if liquid. He didn't fight when long fingered hands took his face in them, thumbs stroking his cheeks. Lips brushed across his and filled him with sudden cold. His body was wracked with shivers. 

'He fights so hard but he knows that eventually he will lose…' 

'Not today,' he murmured quietly. 

'No, not today.' 

He let his eyes fall shut once more as his body weakened. He wanted nothing more than to curl up and do away with the feelings the other made him experience. He fell into the dark form, finding himself cushioned before being slowly dropped to the ground. At the feeling of those horribly cold lips on his neck, he bit his own and turned away. He would submit and he would be bent as far as the other could manage, but in the end, it would still be he that awoke. No matter how many times those red eyes laughed as his body was taken over and over, he had to survive as long as possible. 

Not today. 

He opened his eyes. The car was still quiet, the only sounds being breathing and Draco turning a page in his book. He stared upwards. Above him, Hermione stared out blankly. He wanted to cry. She looked so lifeless, like a shell. Slowly, he reached up and touched her face. Hermione looked down at him and something filtered through her brown eyes. Something was still there! Harry grabbed onto that and held tight. There was something of Hermione left. 

"Hello, Harry," she murmured. Draco glanced up at the sound and looked at Harry for a moment. Then he went back to his book. 

"Hello, Hermione," Harry responded quietly. He gently stroked her cheek, the touch light and easily moved from, but she didn't seem to mind it. Actually, it appeared to reach her and Harry felt a clam settle over the girl. Her mind's chaotic state drifted into tranquil peace. Soon, there was very little at all going on within it. 

"How are you?" he asked. 

"Fine," she murmured. Her hand lifted and went back to gently stroking his hair. Her fingers combed through the black strands with loving care. It made him feel warm and safe, especially knowing that this was Hermione, that she wasn't totally broken, that he hadn't screwed up completely. 

"You?" she asked. He had always loved the way she spoke, when she wasn't angry. There was a smoothness to it, almost as if the sound was dancing in the air. Even now, quiet and shy as it was, her voice still danced in his ears. 

"Fine," he responded, mimicking. She gave him a warm, little smile that he returned as well. His eyelids threatened to drop over the emerald depths again. He didn't understand why he felt so tired. Suddenly, he felt warmth spread over his hand. He looked up, not having noticed that his hand, now covered by one of hers, was still on her cheek. 

"You're not fine," she whispered quietly. Then she leaned down and kissed his forehead gently. "Don't lie." 

"I'm sorry," he answered. She searched his eyes before nodding. 

"It's okay." 

They fell into a comfortable silence as Harry let his hand drop to lay on his stomach and Hermione continued to comb through his hair. Draco had silently listened to the exchange, glancing at their expressions every once in a while. He could see the genuine affection both held for each other, something too strong for either to forget, no matter what tortures they endured. This was the first time since regaining his memory that Harry had looked so calm. Draco couldn't help but feel a little jealous. 

A little while later, Ginny returned to sit with the quiet three. 

----

The train ride was over almost too soon. Students filed from it like ants from their hill, chattering and making as much of a ruckus as they could. They went in twos and threes to wait for the carriages, their ghostly horses so invisible. Harry felt Hermione give a start beside him before going immediately back to her calm. Beside her, Ginny pet her hand comfortingly. 

Harry felt eyes on him, now that they were in the open. The whispers had begun as soon as Hermione took down the shielding spells on their compartment. Their lips didn't even have to move for him to hear them. Harry kept close to Hermione, her presence helping to keep him from freaking out. 

Hearing voices no one else heard, even in the wizarding world, wasn't a good thing. 

As he remembered that, Harry looked around for his red haired friend. The other boy had simply disappeared after going through the barrier. Finally, Harry spotted him and hurried over, Hermione in tow. Ginny was right behind the other girl and Draco followed at a more sedate pace, hands folded behind his head. 

"Ron!" Harry called. The other boy looked up and smiled at him, waving. Harry felt safer after being reunited with him. The Golden Trio was together again. With one hand in Ron's and one in Hermione's, the group of Gryffindors went on to find a carriage. 

"Malfoy." 

Draco paused from going after the trio to look at the small redhead they'd left behind. There was a very serious look on her face and her eyes were hard. 

"What is it, Little Weasel?" he drawled. The hazel gaze flashed. 

"If you hurt either Harry or my brother, Merlin himself won't save you from my wrath," she hissed, her lip curling. Draco gave her a weighing stare. 

"Bold words," he murmured. She smiled unpleasantly. 

"Never idle," Ginny replied. Then she walked past him. Draco followed her with his eyes. 

"Threats rarely are," he said to no one. The silvery haired boy stuffed his hands into his robe pockets. Glancing around, he noticed one Slytherin who wouldn't mind his company. Actually, the other boy was alone as well. Draco called over to him as he approached the boy. 

"Zabini!" 

Blaise glanced up, his dark blue eyes wondering for a moment before spotting Draco. Smiling a little, he brushed black hair behind his ear. 

"Hey Malfoy," he replied. "Done slapping poor, innocent girls? 

Draco sneered. "Parkinson deserved it." 

"Yeah," Blaise replied, laughing. "I was wondering when you'd get tired of her." 

"My parents were the ones that liked her, not me," said Draco with a roll of his eyes. Blaise grinned and the two got into one of the last carriages. They shut the door quickly before anyone else could intrude. 

"Malfoy," Blaise said suddenly, quietly. "What of those rumors about Potter?" 

"Rumors?" Draco's voice was careful, danger underlining it. Blaise leaned back without being perturbed. 

"People say that Potter was hanging all over you this morning…" The blue eyed boy gave Draco a sideways look. "So…How was he?" 

"I didn't fuck him," replied Draco. 

"Really? How disappointing... I was sure you'd get him, what with his stay with your godfather… How could anyone refuse you?" 

One thing Draco hated about Blaise was that the boy was too sneaky for his own good. Then again, it was also what he loved about him. 

"Potter's a little….fucked," muttered Draco. Blaise raised a brow. "He lost his memory after the Battle. Didn't get it back until a little over a week before now." 

"…Wouldn't that make it easier to fuck him?" 

"Shut up, Zabini." 

----

The Great Hall was a wonderful as ever when the students of Hogwarts entered. Candlelight glittered off of the spotless plates and cups, the tables decorated in their colors. The hall looked better than ever for those who saw it. For Harry, this was not to be. Before he could even lay eyes on the magnificent hall, an aged hand took his shoulder. 

"A moment," murmured Albus Dumbledore in a quiet voice. Harry glanced up at him before turning to his friends. 

"I'll meet you guys later," he said. Ron nodded and went on with Ginny dragging Hermione with them. The brown eyed girl stared at him until they disappeared through the large doors. Harry longed to follow her. Being alone with Dumbledore was not his idea of a good time. Sighing softly, he followed the Headmaster to the statue, up the stairs, and into the office. The final click of the door shutting seemed to sign his death wish. 

"Peppermint?" offered Dumbledore with a gentle smile. "Not as nice as lemon drops, but I haven't had time to restock…" 

"No thank you," replied Harry. He sat down in front of the desk while the Headmaster did behind. The old man paused then, seeming to be going over his words. Harry could almost hear the wheels turning in his head. He hated the silence, but dreaded the talk they were about to have more so. Finally, Dumbledore heaved a great sigh. 

"Harry, how are you doing?" 

"Fine." 

"Dr. Minokura tells me that you feel a great amount of…guilt." 

"You could say that." 

Both were tiptoeing, and both realized it. However, they were loathe to dive too deeply. It was a game, really. Who could last the longest? 

"How was your time at Professor Snape's Manor?" 

"Fine." 

"Have you two been getting along?" 

"Yes." 

They spoke of Harry's thoughts on Snape, Draco, even Rylia. Hollow, misleading talk. It didn't last long. Dumbledore was leading to things. Harry wondered how long it would take him to ask about Tom. He was quite aware that he was the reason Dumbledore was speaking to him at all. Finally, he got sick of waiting. 

"Why don't we stop wasting both our time and get to what you really want to know?" 

Dumbledore looked mildly surprised for a moment, then resigned. He leaned back in his chair and Harry watched as the man seemed to age years right before him. It was so odd, Dumbledore's ability to hide his age with no difficulty. It almost made him feel sorry for the man. 

"Lets talk about Tom," said the old man quietly. 

"Why didn't you lock him away in the first place?" Harry asked mercilessly. No need for pleasantries. 

"I didn't know his spirit was free until you awoke after the battle," started Dumbledore. "After, I assumed that the wards on him would be enough to render him powerless." 

"So," Harry murmured quietly. "You thought an evil spirit like Tom Riddle could do no harm to the one person he hated most in the world?" 

"Yes," admitted the old man. Harry's emerald eyes flashed. 

"Well, he did harm me. The others, too. And guess what? He's still doing it." 

Dumbledore gave him a questioning look, one that made Harry's lips twitch into a bitter smile. He debated a moment whether or not to tell the man… After all, in the past, he'd kept things himself and they'd blown in his face. Might as well tell Dumbledore now about his little 'problem'. Slowly, he reached up and pointed to his temple, still smiling. 

"In here, Headmaster," the boy nearly purred. He suddenly wanted nothing more than to hurt the old man as much as possible. As if it could make his own suffering by those aged hands any less. He suspected part of those feelings came from the other, but knew he too held bitterness. "He's still there, laughing, taunting… And there's nothing you can do to about it, is there?" 

"He's-" 

"Yes, he's in my head. At least, part of him. Enough that if I relax too much, he'll take over and do very naughty things." 

Harry almost felt sorry about putting the horrified look in those aged blue eyes. However, his bitterness saved him from such a fate. Instead, he was secretly gratified. Finally, it wasn't he that was hurting. It was someone else! The other chuckled and Harry could feel his approval. The other hated Dumbledore even more than HE did. 

"Don't worry," murmured Harry. "That day won't come for a long time. We have an understanding." 

"Harry, you must be very careful in dealing with him…" 

"Careful like you?" 

The old man fell quiet. Harry glared at him. 'Yes,' thought the boy savagely. 'Now you get to stew in your mistakes.' He could have laughed, really. That is, if he actually felt like laughing. 

"Yeah. I thought so. Are you done with me now?" 

Dumbledore sighed softly and waved a hand. "You may go. The password is hippogriff." 

The black haired boy got up and quickly left. The others were still in the great hall, but he had no appetite or want of social interaction. He didn't really care about the first years, either. With a sigh, Harry climbed through the portrait hole and went up to his dorm. The quiet was like a welcomed friend. Harry changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. He could make it up to his friends later. 

----

After the ceremony, Draco and Pansy led the students back to their dorm. They gave out the password and shuffled the first years off to bed. After that, Draco escaped to the prefect's bathroom. He didn't want to have those young eyes idolizing him any longer. Nor did he care for the older, more lecherous looks. Alone was very preferable to his housemates. 

He thought he was in the clear when he was half way there, only to hear hurried steps behind him. Draco glanced back and sighed. 

"What is it, Zabini?" 

"I'm going to join you," smirked the dark haired boy. Draco rolled his eyes, but kept going. Blaise was a good friend, though they both respectfully kept to surnames. There was no one in Slytherin that Draco called by a first name and he was the only one Blaise didn't. He seemed to understand Draco's need for distance from the others. 

"Tell me more about Potter." 

Of course, the guy was more curious than anyone else in the world. 

"What about him," muttered Draco. They reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered and gave the password before filing in. As expected, there was no one else there. 

"I know you want him," Blaise murmured suddenly as he dropped to the side of the bath, turning on a few taps. The smell of lavender and strawberries saturated the air as bubbly water filled the bath. Draco couldn't help but think what a fruit the other boy was when he wanted to be. 

"He's got a nice body," replied Draco honestly. He stripped down quickly and tossed his clothes aside. Blaise followed and both slipped into the warm water. Draco gave a gentle sigh of contentment. 

"How nice IS his body?" 

Draco smirked. "Slim… Nice muscles, but not bulky…Real responsive, actually…" 

"I thought you didn't fuck him." 

"I didn't," the blonde muttered almost angrily. Blaise laughed. "Just snogged him." 

"So, how was the snogging?" 

"You'd never guess the Gryffindor Golden Boy liked to be pounced…" 

Again, the black haired Slytherin laughed. Soaking in the pleasantly warm water helped lighten Draco's mood, discrediting his more foul thoughts. Even Blaise wasn't very annoying during a bath. 

"How big is he, anyway?" 

Draco's eye twitched. "I don't know." 

"You mean you didn't even get under the belt? My, I'm so disappointed in you…" 

The blonde seethed. Smirking, Blaise moved to settle himself beside the other Slytherin. 

"I was only kidding," he purred, reaching over to stroke the blonde's cheek. "Don't be mad…" 

"Watch your hands," muttered Draco as he felt fingers sliding up his thigh. He looked away, ignoring the other boy even as soft, warm lips descended onto his throat. The hand that had been at his upper thigh lowered respectfully, grazing gentle designs down his leg. The other moved from his hand to trace over his chest. 

"Zabini…" Draco warned. The other boy chuckled softly. 

"You haven't fucked all summer, Malfoy…You're repressed and it's making you cranky. Let me help." Blaise lifted his face and smiled at him, blue eyes locking with silver. "No strings, as usual." 

"I'm not cranky," pouted the blonde, but he didn't push the other away. Blaise laughed softly into his throat as he lavished the other boy with attention. A while later, the two boys returned the their common room, sated. Pansy tried to get back on Draco's good side, only to be tossed aside like so much trash. Blaise and Draco went up to their dorm laughing. 

----

_'Obstinate old man…' _

'Perhaps,' he murmured in reply. The other seemed done with him for the night as they lay together in the dreamscape, naked limbs weaved about one another. He felt the cold breath against his neck, though he wondered how he could tell that cool from the ice that plagued his entire body. 

'We should just kill him and get it over with.' 

'Too much work,' muttered the boy. 

'One Avada Kedavra and it's over…' 

'I meant the clean up. Just think, all those tears shed by Aurors and teachers alike…' 

'Empty tears.' 

'But still tears.' He sighed softly and moved closer to the other's cold body. 'Besides, I don't fancy ending up in Azkaban before graduation.' 

'That WOULD put a dampener on my World Domination plan…' 

He laughed, hollow and joyless. The other shifted and rolled onto his body, straddling his hips. The boy simply stared up at him. 

'What would the world think if they knew you'd become my whore?' 

'They'd wonder why I let you,' replied the boy quietly. Laughter rang out. 

'Let me?' It was mocking, dangerous. 'You let me do nothing, boy.' 

'As you wish to think.' 

That seemed to enrage the other. Vicious hands ripped at him, teeth tearing his skin. He cried out and struggled, but to no avail. The other was stronger and always would be. 

He awoke to hand at his shoulders, shaking his body to consciousness, and scared blue eyes. Harry jerked away, his breathing quick and almost pained. The other boy sat still on the edge of the bed. He didn't make another move to grab him, nor even touch him, and the black haired boy was glad for it. It took a moment for him to collect himself. Harry sat up with his knees to his chest and watched Ron as the other boy observed him. 

"Nightmare?" the redhead asked quietly. Harry nodded. 

"You could say that," he responded. 

"Bad one?" 

"I've had worse." He wasn't lying. The dream hadn't been good, but Tom could certainly be more horrible.. 

"Are you okay?" 

Harry was sorely tempted to lie to him…but this was Ron. Ron would never hurt him. 

"No," he said finally. His best friend nodded a little. 

"Anything I can do?" 

Green eyes glanced over his face before locking onto his sapphire gaze. They fell into quiet, but the question was heavy between them. Harry knew that Ron would do anything for him. He also knew that he didn't deserve that. Ron had been hurt many times already because of his curse. 

Ron watched the minute changes in those familiar emerald depths. Harry hadn't ever realized just how expressive his eyes were. He had a great poker face, but those eyes gave him away. Ron could see the other boy fighting with himself, the swirling tints changing almost at random. However, Ron had made a study of Harry over the years. The colors weren't random to him for he understood Harry's moods better than anyone. 

And then, Harry did something unexpected. Ron registered the movement a moment after the other boy's arms were thrown around his waist. The redhead blinked and stared down at the black haired head pressed against his stomach. 

"Harry-" 

"Hold me?" 

His voice was barely a whisper. Of course, Ron could never deny him comfort. Sighing softly, the red haired boy gently pet his soft hair and rubbed his back ever so lightly. Harry relaxed against him, almost purring under the attention. Ron watched him carefully from under darkly lashed lids. 

"What do you dream of?" he murmured quietly. Harry shifted closer to him. 

"Tom," he replied. 

"Only him?" 

"Most of the time…" 

Harry felt sleepy again under Ron's gentle petting. It made him feel warm and safe and utterly protected. That was a luxury for him. Closing his eyes, he let himself completely relax. The redhead continued his calming ministrations until Harry's breathing slowed into a sleeping rhythm. He carefully picked up the other boy and righted him on the bed before pulling the blankets up. Staring down at the relaxed face, he reached out and brushed a few locks aside. 

"I'll protect you," whispered Ron. He sat on the edge of the bed, gazing down at his fragile friend. The war was over, yet Harry was still haunted by it and likely to always be. He had been asked to grow up far too quickly. It was unfair, all of it. 

Ron would do all he could to mend the broken spirit. 

"Because…I love you." 

----

A/N: 16 pages! 16 FRIGGIN' PAGES! That's the same as three or four chapters of Follies!! ....Are you guys happy now? sniffles

Yep, welcome to Lies. Hope you enjoy like you did last time. 


	2. Empty Dreams Can Only Disappoint

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

Pairings: (this chapter): Harry/Ron, Hermione/Ginny, Pansy/Draco, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Draco, Snape/Lupin   
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. Macabre is mine. 

**Chapter 2 - Empty Dreams Can Only Disappoint**

Morning was swift in coming. After his wake up in the middle of the night, Harry was surprised to have slept until dawn. He was the first awake and the dorm was silent except for the sounds of breathing. Harry listened to it closely, noting the amount of breaths were just as they should be. Seamus, Dean, Neville, and…Ron? Harry blinked and finally noticed the weight on one side of the bed. He slowly sat up, careful to disrupt the covers as much as possible. There, laying over one side and nearly falling from the bed, lay Ron. He was curled about himself, fists under his chin and one leg thrown over Harry's own. The black haired boy flushed a little before smiling. 

"Stayed to keep the nightmares away?" he murmured to the other boy, though he knew he wouldn't get an answer. Harry brushed a few locks from his face. His fondness for Ron was only growing with each day. It wasn't the kind of sudden lust that Draco inspired in him, nor the sweet longing of Cho. The feelings he had for Ron were gentle, much like the redhead himself. 

They were feelings he could never, ever act upon. Ron was innocent. Harry fervently wished for him to stay that way. Unspoiled by his unnatural affections. Pure of all distress, like newly fallen snow. Impassive to the changing times and depressing memories. 

Completely and utterly different from himself. 

Harry heaved a sigh. Those thoughts were better left to other times. Already, he could sense the minds of the other boys beginning to awaken and growing farther from the thrums of dream. Carefully, he climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom to shower. He never had gotten over the need to hide his body from others. When he was much younger, still going to a muggle school, he'd always been late to the period after Gym, as he waited for the other boys to leave before cleansing himself, or skipping it all together. As he grew and with the addition of less…pleasant events, this need grew until he couldn't bare for another to see his nakedness. Harry wondered if he would be this way his entire life. 

By the time he was finished washing himself and dressed in clean robes for the new day, all the other boys were up and bumbling about. Harry could have laughed at their sleepy muttering. Instead, he quietly exited and went down to the common room. Only a few others were as awake as he, but the ones around waved or smiled at him. He forced himself to respond to their kind acknowledgements. 

Harry slipped out of the common room and into the hall. He was two steps away before he noticed the silent figure standing with her back against the wall. He blinked at her in surprise. 

"Hermione…" 

The brown haired girl stared back at him. Something flickered in her dark eyes before she looked away. 

"Good morning, Harry," she said quietly. 

"What are you doing out here? It's early," Harry murmured as he stepped up to her. "Is something wrong? You seem distracted." 

"Waiting for Ginny." 

Harry nodded his understanding and shoved his hands into his robes' pockets. 

"I'll see you in class then." 

She didn't answer, but he didn't expect her to. Harry went on his way in silence. Hermione's dark eyes followed his way. 

There was one thing that permeated Hermione Granger's thoughts these days. It wasn't any memory of her capture and torture, as her lover thought as she soothed her tears. No, the Death Eaters didn't haunt her sleep for her own sake. They haunted her for Harry. The Gryffindor Genius was set on protecting him from whatever would come. She couldn't bare it if something happened to him. Yet her dreams… They played a horrible game with her delicate psyche and broke her every night. 

The worst of all was when she had to watch them hurt her Harry. Hearing his pain filled screams… watching his body thrash…and just standing there, able to do something but not, killed her. 

Hermione shut her eyes tightly at the remembered image. No. No, she told herself firmly. No. It was daytime. They couldn't get to her during the day. Only at night while she slept. Only when her guard was down. Never awake. She opened her eyes. She was fine. Harry was fine. Nothing bad would happen. Everything was fine. Fine. 

Fine. 

"Mione?" 

She looked up and locked onto the loving hazel gaze. 

"Good morning, Gin," she replied to the redhead. Ginny smiled warmly and took her hand before the two went on to breath fast side by side. 

----

Breakfast came and went. Schedules were handed out with groans and whistles. Harry was one of the few who weren't ready to pummel whoever created their schedules. After all, Advanced Potions wasn't so ominous. 

Breakfast had been more terrible. In Harry's opinion, the whispers and staring were the most horrible things he'd ever lived through. They started as soon as other students filed into the room and didn't end anytime shortly. As soon as he got his schedule, Harry bolted from the Great Hall. 

The quiet of the halls was a welcomed relief. He couldn't fully escape the whispers of their minds, but he could at least evade their staring eyes until class. Harry nearly collapsed against one of the stone walls. He hand it for support and rubbed a hand through his long hair. Their voices overwhelmed him. He couldn't think well around so many people. His heart pounded in his chest. Their emotions overran him, confused him. Too much…Too much! 

He shut his eyes against the world. He tried to take in slow, calming breaths to slow his racing heart. His limbs gradually stopped shaking. Harry stood there, back against the cool stone, for a while after. He enjoyed the quiet the empty hallway afforded him. 

"Harry, are you all right?" 

The black haired boy looked up quickly, then relaxed at the sight of Snape. 

"Just got a little overwhelmed," he replied with a weak smile. The Potions Master nodded. 

"If you ever need an escape, my chambers are open," he said. Harry smiled again. 

"I'll remember that," he assured the older man. Snape's gaze lingered on him a moment more before he went on to breakfast. Harry sighed softly after him. He liked Snape. The older man gave off a good aura, despite what most would expect. It was calming and neutral. Snape didn't give off any hyper energy or hot anger. There were no vicious spikes of happiness or pangs of sadness. He didn't exude anything except for that calm and, for a few moments, soft affection. 

Harry felt better after the little run in with Snape. Hopefully, his other teachers would be as calming. With a little sigh, Harry went on to the Dungeons for Potions. The walk was quiet. Who else would TRY to get to Potions earlier than they had to? 

That question was answered as soon as the door shut behind him. Hands grabbed the back of his robes before he was shoved roughly against the walls. Those same huge hands bit into his arms as they held him tightly. Harry looked to either side and internally grimaced. Large bodies on either side, closing him in, trapping. 

"Hello Potter," Crabbe said with a vicious smirk. It made his face even lumpier looking. His beady eyes held violence and the promise of something more. Goyle was no better. 

"Lovely weather today," Harry muttered sarcastically. 

"Not lovely for you, I'm afraid." 

He almost groaned. Harry didn't want to deal with her today. Lifting his green eyes, he settled them on the pug nosed face of Pansy Parkinson. 'I knew this would come back to bite me in the ass,' he thought miserably. Indeed, the look of pure satisfaction on her face could hold nothing but horrid things. Harry wondered if the idiot girl would finally kill him this time. He also wondered if he'd actually fight it. Thoughts of Snape, Rylia, Draco, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny viciously chased those notions away. 

"You look like shit, Potter," Pansy said, nearly cooing with glee at his apparent roughness in appearance. She reached over and grabbed his chin roughly, pulling his face up to inspect it. Her dark eyes stared over his features with scrutiny. Then she smirked. "Well, look who decided to get pretty over the summer…Must have been those muggles' doing. Made you the little whore you were meant to be." 

Harry jerked his face out of her hand and turned away. She only laughed. 

"Oh yes, play your part, Potter," she sneered. "Play the wounded hero, so tragically treated by those he was supposed to be able to trust. The tainted soul of vengeance without a cause…" 

"What do you want, Parkinson?" he muttered. She smirked unpleasantly. 

"Stay away from my Draco. I don't know what kind of spell you've put over him, but you'll pay for the strike he gave me." 

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh give it up! Draco never wanted you in the first place!" 

SLAP! His cheek stung angrily. SLAP! The other joined it's pain. Harry didn't utter a sound. 

"Shut up, Potter," Pansy snarled. Her lip curled as if she were staring at something not fit for being ground under her feet. Her breath was quick with anger and her nostrils flared. "You should realize the situation you're in." 

"Why?" His green eyes glared defiantly at her from under a fringe of black. "Worst you can do is kill me, and even that sounds like a wonderful idea." 

"Bastard!" Pansy screeched furiously. Harry watched her draw her hand back before striking him across the face again. This time, his head flew to the side and the coppery taste of blood filled his mouth. "Crabbe! Goyle! Do what you want!" 

At once, blows began to rain down on Harry's small body. Fists in his stomach, strikes across his face, kicks into his legs. They let go at some time and he fell to the ground, succumbing to more vicious boot strikes. He felt his skin burst open and bones crack. Goyle grabbed one wrist and wrenched it painfully. Harry's only thought was hoping he would die quickly. 

The two behemoths beat him until he couldn't move, bloody and bruised to the point of near unconsciousness. Their blood lust satisfied, Crabbe and Goyle stepped back to observe their work. Harry had been reduced to a shaking pile of boy on the ground, bleeding from both mouth and nose with bruises forming all over. Under his clothing, there was more damage that tell tale blood splotches signaled. His clothing was in disarray, a few buttons ripped of his robes after a particularly sudden jerk when Crabbe had pulled him up once. His skin was sweat soaked and locks of black stuck to his face. The two laughed spitefully and went off, congratulating one another. Left alone, Pansy knelt down and grabbed his chin again, forcing him to look at her. Dull green eyes stared up at the gleeful face. 

"Don't bother telling anyone, Potter," she purred. "If you do, we'll just corner one of those sweet little friends of yours. Always have to have a punching bag, after all…" 

"Don't…touch them…" Harry muttered, but it was weak. She only laughed. 

"What about that Mudblood, hm?" She smirked devilishly. "My father had fun with her already…I wonder if I can make her scream in such pain like he did." 

"Bitch…." 

"Maybe." She patted his cheek before getting up and leaving, her laughter echoing after her. Harry closed his eyes and let the darkness take him. 

It was only minutes before class when Susan Bones entered the Potion's classroom only to find Harry's mangled body near the door. Her screams brought Mandy Brocklehurst and Ernie Macmillan running in. While Mandy tried to calm the panicked Hufflepuff, Ernie tended to Harry, noting the other boy's obvious injuries. They were joined by the rest of the Advanced Potions class by the time he had conjured a stretcher for the fallen boy. Several of them watched in silence as Ernie ran out of the classroom with Harry, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger following close behind. Only Mandy Brocklehurst thought about cleaning up the spattering of blood on the floor and wall. The rest seated themselves and got ready for class, but the room was a buzz of gossip about their wayward Gryffindor hero. 

The doors slammed open as Severus Snape entered, robes billowing as always. He walked to the front of the class and immediately picked up a piece of chalk to write out the day's lesson on the board. Turning, he paused and looked over the faces before him. Something was odd. In silence, his narrow eyes took in the classroom, noting each sixth year in turn. 

"Where are Malfoy, Potter, Macmillan, and Granger?" 

The class was silent. Snape's inky eyes narrowed to bare slits. Finally, Susan Bones slowly raised her hand. Snape raised a brow, signaling her to speak. She swallowed thickly before letting it out in a rush. 

"Harrywasallbeatupsotheytookhimtotheinfirmary!" 

Snape blinked once. "How did Mr. Potter come to be in this state?" 

"Idon'tknowIjustgothereandhewasthatwayandtherewasbloodand-" 

Mandy Brocklehurst hugged the other girl as she started to sob, muttering to her comfortingly. Snape frowned. To the students, it was a hateful frown, born of annoyance. Truthfully, it was the most worried he'd been in a long while. Still, he had a class to begin. 

"Stop that behavior at once, Miss Bones," Snape muttered before turning to the board. "Today, we'll be making…" 

----

Harry lay quiet and motionless on the hospital wing bed. Beside him was Hermione, holding one of his hands. The boy was peaceful. She had helped Madam Pomfrey clean the blood away and heal as much damage as she could. After all, she was going to take on Hermione as an apprentice for the next two years so she might as well get practice. 

At least, that's what she said to the girl. Inwardly, Pomfrey was as worried for the young woman as for the boy. Hermione was so distant from everything around her, so introverted. But she opened up to Harry. That was the real reason Pomfrey allowed the girl to stay. She managed to chase Ernie out easily, but had a nice time fighting Draco. The boy had been so adamant about staying that nothing short of a threat of two weeks detention cleaning bedpans swayed him… 

Her eyes swept over Harry's still form again. Most of the bruises were quickly dealt with by a dose of Heal-All, specially formulated by Snape to be twice as potent as anything she could buy. His eye was still badly bruised and turning vivid violet, but at least it wasn't swelling badly. Few of the other bruises had stayed and all the cuts were at least scabbed over, if not closed completely. His busted lip was harder to heal and would take a few days on it's own. The worst of it was the boy's left wrist, which was sprained. Pomfrey had put it in a protective brace to keep it immobile while it healed. Had he been any other student, there would be no damage left that needed normal healing. However, Harry was not a normal student and even the one dose of Heal-All she'd given him might have reacted badly. There was so much magic coursing through the boy's system. It made him fragile yet horrendously powerful at the same time. Introducing more magic would upset the delicate scales and send him into a state of shock. It was a thing that few wizards, even medi-wizards, truly understood. Most believed that magic could heal anything other than death. However, Pomfrey had not gotten her position by being stupid. 

"He's waking." 

Pomfrey looked at the boy's face as she went to his vacant side. The green eyes were dulled and quiet. She could almost call them broken. 

"How are you feeling, Mr. Potter?" she asked. He glanced up at her. 

"Sore," he replied truthfully. 

"How on earth did you get into such a state?" muttered the medi-witch with a scowl. She had her hunches, but it was better to be told. 

"Fell," was the immediate response. She pursed her lips. 

"Fell, Mr. Potter?" 

"Down the stairs." 

She scowled harder. "How did you end up in the Potions classroom, then? There aren't any near there." 

He simply stared at her with a blank look on his face. The swirls of green held something he was desperately trying to hide. 

"Who beat you, Harry?" she asked very quietly. Harry sighed and turned his gaze away. "Harry-" 

"He won't tell you," interrupted Hermione. Pomfrey glanced at the girl. Her brown eyes were locked on the hand in hers, small fingers stroking his pale skin. "Once Harry decides something, he never looks back." 

Pomfrey sighed heavily and muttered something along the lines of "I'm too old for this" before leaving the two on their own. They stayed in silence. Harry turned to look at his friend, watching the subtle changes in her eyes. 

"Thanks Herm-" 

"Who did they threaten to come after next?" 

Harry frowned and turned away again. The girl observed him before sighing. 

"Don't take beatings for us, Harry. We are much more worried about you." 

"I won't let anyone else suffer because of me." 

Hermione looked over his face, dawning in realization. 

"You still think it's your fault…" 

Harry said nothing. Shutting his eyes tightly, he turned onto his side, away from her stare. He didn't want her to try to comfort him or tell him lies. He didn't want her to tell him that their deaths weren't on his hands. That he wasn't responsible. He didn't want to hear any more lies. 

A warm hand settled on his shoulder, but she said nothing more. 

An hour later, both left for lunch and the classes afterward. 

----

Minerva MaGonagall was not a woman to take anything lightly. So, when the short letter was found on her desk after classes, it was read with strict attention and understood immediately. 

"How could someone change so quickly?" she wondered, though she already knew the answer to that. The death of a family member, the murder of an enemy were easy causes to shift already fragile psyches. She rubbed her head and stared half lidded at the sheet of parchment. She would, of course, go along with the boy's wishes and change his schedule accordingly. After all, no one could force someone to be an Auror. 

The words had been written with a shaking hand. Spots of ink dotted the page randomly and the letters had the tone of a man rushed. He was a scattered soul and she wished to every deity ever known that she could heal his broken self. Was it the fate of every hero to fall away and be forgotten after doing his duty? To forever be pained by the memory of lives lost and mistakes made? She would wish that life on no one, especially not her wayward student. 

It wasn't unusual for MaGonagall to find students she was especially fond of. They rarely ever realized her affection for them, but it was there. This boy in particular had her love. She was protective of him, like a cat of her kittens. To shelter him would have been her greatest joy. But she could not. He was under the care of Severus Snape. 

MaGonagall did not hate Snape. Actually, she had a grudging respect for the man, despite their rivalry. Even when he was a student, she had felt both fond and threatened by the man. It was the air he held, turbulent and needing, yet so determined and strong. He felt much like the boy did. That spirit, bend but never completely broken… Yet, he had broken, hadn't he? MaGonagall was one of three people to know the details of that night, the death of Lord Voldemort. Dr. Hayaka Minokura had relayed his findings to Dumbledore, who in turn allowed her to know. The boy was one of hers, after all, and she responsible for him. It was fitting that she know the details. 

Were heroes allowed to break? She didn't know. However, it was true that the boy left seeking his end by the hand of his enemy. It was also true that he did not raise his wand to stop said death. And lastly, it was true that the attempt failed and rendered Voldemort dead and Harry comatose. The energies in his body converged to block his memories while his body healed. It was something of a defense mechanism. When he came out of his memory loss, they met the quiet, solemn little boy that war left behind. 

Shes sighed heavily and rubbed her head harder. The boy would have to be dealt with very carefully. Snape had already told her of his difficulties and triumphs in getting closer to the child. He seemed to trust the other teacher. They had a sort of agreement. 

Closing her eyes, MaGonagall got up and went to her book shelf to pull out a large book of occupations. Every teacher had one so as to help a student who was confused on what to do with their lives. Some had family businesses, but others, like the boy, were without family to teach them. 'Well,' thought MaGonagall calmly, 'it's high time for me to lend my hand.' She sat the book back on her desk and began to thumb through it, noting things on another piece of parchment. 

The letter lay unclosed beside her. 

_'Professor, _

I would like to discuss changing my focus track to a less violent occupation. Maybe I could be a medi-wizard like Hermione? Or perhaps I could study High Transfiguration? Please send word if this is possible, and give me your suggestions on a suitable trade.' 

Signed,  
Harry Potter' 

----

The evening was well underway as Remus journeyed down to the dungeons. The werewolf was worried and with good reason. After all, seeing a boy who was, for all intents and purposes, his son with a black eye and a split lip would send anyone into a frenzy. He had almost kept Harry after class, but the boy skipped out too quickly as if expecting it. Therefore, he was taking his worried self out on his lover. 

Lover? Remus slowed down and thought about that. His relationship with Snape was very new and still gave him butterflies in his stomach. Why in the world such a thing would reduce him to the state of a hormone driven teenager was beyond him. Remus shook his head free of it. Harry, he reminded himself. I have to think of Harry! 

He reached his destination and knocked on the door. A quiet utterance from inside gave him permission and he pushed the door open. There, he came upon an odd sight. Reclining in his favorite chair by the fire sat Severus with a hand carelessly raised and a hissing snake wrapped about it. The pretty little garden snake paused it's speaking to gaze over at Remus before hissing something more to the Potions Master, who rolled his eyes. 

"She likes you," he said absently. Remus stared at him in shock. 

"You can talk to snakes?!" 

"No," replied Severus. He gave his lover a glance that was not amused. "I concocted a potion to give myself the temporary ability to understand snakes. I can understand her but cannot communicate back. Though, she seems to understand that…She's been prattling off nonsense for the past hour…" 

"Isn't that Harry's snake?" Remus asked, recovering from the small shock and settling himself beside the other man. 

"Yes. Her name is Macabre." 

"Fitting," murmured Remus. Snape sighed softly and the little snake slithered up his arm to curl herself about his shoulder. After a moment of no movement, Remus suspected she was taking a nap. 

"Harry was attacked," said Severus suddenly. Remus nodded. 

"I know. I saw the damage during my class, but he left before I could ask him about it." 

"I doubt he would explain," muttered the darker man. 

"Who do you think did it?" Remus asked gently. Severus was quiet for a moment, dark eyes flickering with firelight. 

"I have many suspicions," he replied finally. "However, I can do nothing unless Harry decides to tell me who attacked him." 

The wolf sat back with a saddened sigh. "He won't." 

"Of course not. He's Harry-bloody-Potter. He can handle anything and get through with little more than a pat on the wrist and a hundred house points…" 

Remus smiled sadly at the forced sarcasm. Severus wasn't nearly as biting as he was with any other student. Slowly, he reached out and laid his hand over the other's paler one. Those inky eyes settled over their joined hands before lifting to the wolf's face. 

"I'm worried for the boy," he said quietly. He sounded so fragile that it almost hurt Remus to listen. 

"As am I," assured the wolf. Severus sighed and leaned back in his chair, letting his eyes fall shut. 

"This 'parenting' business is too much trouble…" 

"Ah, but you love it, don't you?" 

"…I bring my own sanity in to question…" 

----

_'Pretty little descendant of Godric…'_

Harry walked in silence towards the lake. Tom was restless. He wanted revenge for the pain inflicted upon his vessel. He wanted to take over and find those three idiots that called themselves his followers and give them as much pain as he could before their bodies gave out. He wanted blood. He wanted violence. But little Harry wouldn't open the cage. 

_'Darling little heir of Salazar…'_

"How does one become descendants of both Gryffindor and Slytherin?" returned Harry bitterly. He continued on his way, ignoring the few couples still out as the sun set. Lovers reunited after a summer apart had been found in ever nook and cranny the school had. It was like a teenager fuck fest and frankly, Harry was sick of seeing them all. 

_'The Potters were once the Gryffindors, but an ancestor of yours married a Potter man and continued the line under a different name…And in killing me, you took on the role of the Slytherin line, blood and power included.'_

"Typical," muttered Harry. 

The dark tempered teenager sat at the edge of the lake, his arms draped over his up drawn knees and head resting upon them. Haunted green eyes gazed out over the water. 

"Out of anyone in the world, you had to haunt me," the boy said quietly. Laughter met the thought. 

"Harry?" 

The black haired boy turned and looked towards the voice. The taller blonde blinked at him expectantly. 

"Hello Draco." 

Draco sat down beside him and leaned back on his palms. 

"Nice evening, isn't it?" 

"Yeah." 

He watched the other boy, looking over the pale skin and bruises. His eye would be blackened for a while. Draco staved off his anger as much as possible. He hadn't followed the other boy just to get angry. 

"Who did it?" Draco finally asked in a quiet voice. Green eyes searched his face. 

"Don't worry about it," he answered finally, turning to stare over the lake again. He was surprised when hands grabbed his robes and jerked him closer to the boy next to him. Enraged silver eyes swirled with stormy colors. 

"Damn it, Potter! Just tell me!" 

Harry stared blankly at him. Draco tried hard to resist the urge to shake him. 

"It doesn't matter…" 

"It does to me or I wouldn't be asking!" 

"More like demanding.." 

"TELL ME, POTTER!" 

Harry fell silent. His emerald eyes didn't move from Draco's face, nor did he try to free himself from the other's grip. Draco was stronger anyway. Sighing softly, Harry lifted his hands to both of the other's cheeks and leaned in, giving him a chaste kiss. 

"Don't worry about me," he murmured gently against the soft lips. Draco blinked before scowling and shoving the other boy to the ground. Black hair fanned out to surround Harry's head like a dark halo. Dull green eyes searched for explanation. 

"Just tell me who did it," growled Draco darkly. Harry sighed again. 

"People might see us this way…" 

"Let them stare." 

The dark haired boy chuckled. "You're such a prat, Draco…" 

"I'm not the one withholding information." 

Harry turned his face away and closed his eyes. Draco sat back on the other's hips, still frowning. 

"Don't you trust me yet?" 

Green eyes snapped open, but the boy didn't move. Shaking his head gently, Draco got up and started back to the castle. Harry stayed, laid out on the grass. Turning onto his side, he stared at the water, body curling on itself. 

"I do trust you," Harry whispered to no one. His eyelids fell half mast. "That's why I can't tell you." 

----

When Draco entered the Slytherin common room, he was beyond pissed and everyone knew it. The first years tried to flee, but a swift look in those stormy eyes froze the children in their places. Quiet words sent messengers to fetch others in the dorms. Then, the entirety of the Slytherin house was before him. No one whispered gossip. No eye turned from the solitary figure. It was as if the house had died completely. 

"Some of you know of the beating Harry Potter received today. Some of you do not," started Draco in a calm but deadly tone. No one spoke to correct his assumption. "In any case, I want it known that any Slytherin participation in another attack on Potter will not be tolerated. If not myself, then the Head of our House will deal with these transgressions as harshly as Hogwarts' rules allow. Do I make myself absolutely clear?" 

The younger years looked absolutely terrified. However, Draco was not watching them. His eyes were flitting over his own year. Across the room, Pansy bet his angry glare with indifference. Draco knew he did not hold the power he once had. With his parents dead, and the knowledge of his godfather limited to the public, he did not have a great Death Eater to back him up. Only his money and prestige as the purest of the purebloods would carry him now. 

Draco dismissed the others, who quickly scattered. Dropping himself down in a chair before fire, he contemplated whether or not his warning would carry. He doubted it. 

"Draco, dear," cooed an insufferable voice near his ear. Draco glared at the girl from the corner of his eyes, but she didn't seem to notice. Smiling in a way that was suppose to be alluring, Pansy draped her arms around the tall Slytherin boy and idly played with his long, silvery blonde hair. "So cold tonight…What's the matter?" 

"Potter is family now," muttered Draco with a carefully rehearsed excuse. Just because he had a liking for the other boy and his parents weren't around to scold him didn't mean he was safe. "Snape said I'm to look out for him." 

"Tut!" Pansy clicked her tongue disapprovingly. "He shouldn't make you do something like that just because he adopted that parentless fool…" 

"Must I remind you that I, too, am now parentless?" Draco growled dangerously. Pansy quickly tried to fix her mistake but he turned away from her and glared into the fire. Trying again, Pansy climbed up into the chair and stroked his face with her dull fingers, her glassy eyes trying to convey lust. 

"Come on, Draco, dear," she purred. "Lets not talk about things like that…There are much more pleasurable things to do…" 

"You're such a whore, Parkinson." 

"Oh, I love it when you talk like that," whispered the girl adoringly. She leaned into him, shifting her body to rub against his as her lips descended upon his throat. Draco rolled his eyes after he'd had enough of her pathetic attempts at seduction. With a carefully placed shove, Pansy went tumbling onto the floor. She sat up with a huff, glaring savagely at him. Draco merely got up and looked down his nose at her. 

"Being too willing is a turn off, Parkinson. It's the allure of the unknown that beckons men." His eyes narrowed. "Shut you legs more often." 

Sputtering was how he left her as he went up to his dorm. He slammed the door open and stormed through, feeling disgusted at having had that pig crawling all over him. 

"Zabini!" snapped Draco when he spotted the boy on his bed. A thick black brow jerked upwards as sparking blue eyes looked on curiously. "Come with me!" 

The other boy smirked and got up languidly, dropping his book onto the coverlet. He followed the enraged blonde down the stairs and back out of the common room, pausing only to laugh at Pansy, who was still sitting on the floor in shock. It was only when they arrived at their destination that Blaise figured out where they were going. 

"The Astronomy Tower?" he wondered absently. At once, he found himself slammed up against the stone wall by the shorter and still angry boy. The cold against his back was deliciously contrasting to the blonde's warm body, tight against his own. 

"The bitch tainted me," Draco growled. "Do something about it." 

Blaise let out a peal of laughter. "You're so predictable…Potter won't put out so I get to play, eh? Doesn't that make me as much of a whore as her?" 

Draco's eyes darkened before he let go of the other boy with almost regret on his face. Stepping over to look out one of the long windows of the tower, he fisted his hands tightly. 

"Sorry," he muttered. "I wasn't thinking." 

Warm, forgiving hands touched his shoulders then moved down to wrap about his waist as an equally warm body pressed to his back. 

"I know, Malfoy," replied Blaise. "That's why I'm not cursing you." 

"You're not a whore, Zabini." 

"Yes, I am." The blue eyes glittered as he set his head on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled him. "But I like who I am. Besides, I have good taste in who I fuck, right?" 

Draco smirked. "Right." 

"Now then," purred Blaise in his ear. "How about we get around to that 'cleansing'?" 

----

The other boys were all asleep. Harry laid silently in his bed, the pendant Snape had given him dangling from one hand above his head. The jewels glittered in the moonlight. Harry gently ran his finger down the dragon's body. Warmth filled him. Sighing softly, he replaced the trinket to it's place around his neck and stared up at the ceiling. He didn't want to sleep. Tom was so much more annoying when he slept…And he could hurt him. Oh how Tom could hurt him… 

Harry got up and left the bed. Clad only in his pajamas, he dropped off to the common room and curled up in one of the large, plush chairs. The fire was slowly, but surely dying before him. It was much like his life; dwindling down to be something completely useless. 

'Stop thinking that way,' he chided himself. 'It does nothing to help you.' 

His hand wandered up to clasp the pendant through his shirt. Instantly, warmth spread through his chest. It made him feel safe and protected. Harry closed his eyes and hugged himself, the pendent tight against him. It was his comfort, the only one he dared rely on. 

In the silence of the Dungeons, deep within the school, Severus Snape sat awake also in bed. Clutched in his hand was an identical dragon with emerald green eyes. 

----

A/N: You guys don't have a clue how hard I worked to get this chapter done before I left for a week of family vacation...

Anywho, another 15 pages of Lies is here...Enjoy. 

And I SWEAR, the enxt chapter will not be so slow!!!

Acknowledgements:

Slythedor - Glad you liked this, here's the next part! 

Uuari - I think I DID break my back! ::sobs:: 

Silver Neo - ::giggles while glomped:: Yes, Blaise and Draco fuck...It's a stress reliever!! ::switchy eyes:: Who's the threesome? You'll find out when everyone else does...And Nei! I never knew you cared!! ::wipes away tear:: 

HaRrYrOxMuhSoX - Hehe, can't decide, eh? That's my job! 

Orme - ::blushes:: love me...wow.... And don't worry! I LOVE Ron! I won't leave him high and dry any more than I would Drakie-baby. (and stalkers are funny!) 

Kim829 - My parents have actually been split up since I was around FIVE. It's odd...But over now! Yay!! THanks for the worry, though! 

Cassi Angelica - ::Blinks at the crazy fangirl:: Wow...I've never been worshiped before... 

Malfoy vs Potter - I updated. Happy? 

The great and masterful Yoda - Full of yourself much? Anywho, glad you liked it and Ron's kinda odd about his feelings about his sister. He's not mad at her anymore... And yes, poor Harry... ::cackles:: 

In closing, I just wanted to say...I WON THE CUSTODY CASE!!! ::Cheers:: That man that sired me will never ever ever get me! My Mama said he told the lawyer that his relationship with me was 'irredemeble!' ::laughs:: I'm so happy... 

See you guys later!! 


	3. I Can't Survive On My Own

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

Pairings: (this chapter): Harry/Ron, Draco/Harry, Blaise/Draco  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. Macabre is mine. Larundo is mine. 

**Chapter 3 - I Can't Survive On My Own**

The next week was quick. Harry made his early appearance at breakfast the first morning, only to be nabbed by MaGonagall right after he'd finished and taken to her office. There, they had spent an hour going over possible trades he could undertake. Medicine was ruled out when Harry thought about the kind of gore he might have to deal with (after so long being hunted by Voldemort, who wants to see that?) but MaGonagall suggested he take a few first aid lessons anyway. They ruled out other options for various reasons until only two were left. High-Transfiguration and Potions Making. Harry stared at the two. It was as if he were having to choose between his house and adoptive father. With a sigh, MaGonagall made the decision for him. 

"As fond as I am of you," she said, "I know very well that your interest in transfiguration is minimal." 

He looked up at her, searching, then back to the page, so many words crossed out upon it. The boy was quiet for a long while before he nodded and crossed out the last dismissal. After that, MaGonagall left him in the office while she went to speak with Dumbledore. She came back with a new schedule and promised to pick up the new books he'd need in the evening. Harry thanked her and went on to his second class for the day. 

Why he had to learn Ancient Runes was beyond him, but he didn't mind too much. Harry settled down next to a Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst, who only inquired about his health once the whole time. He was glad for it and got along with her well. 

Harry was careful to keep from being alone out of the common room. He never walked the halls without a Gryffindor, as most of them were too protective to let it be otherwise. Some of them even risked being late to keep the boy company. Others that shared his next class would show up at the door as soon as it was over and walk with him to their next one. Harry was very grateful to them all, even if they continually asked the question, "Are you okay?" 

Snape was surprised at Harry's sudden turn to his profession, but hardly commented on it. There were more Slytherins along his track, but not Parkinson, Goyle, or Crabbe. And he had Mandy. It was odd how suddenly they became friends, but he tried not to question it. She was kind enough that he did, however, wonder why they had not been friends before. 

Mandy was a tall and plain looking girl with squared glasses and a sulky expression. Her hair was so dark brown that it looked black in the right light and was always pulled back into a ponytail, bangs covering her forehead and framing her face. Instead of having one color for her eyes, they changed between green and blue depending on her moods. Harry learned this after a heated debate in Ancient Runes. 

On Thursday, Hermione and Harry sat in the Library, going over volumes for a joint Potions assignment. As their fields were so close, they had many classes together. It was nice to see her fall back into the normal studying habits. Hermione was vague at best unless she had her nose in a book. Her firmness in the other Gryffindors' study was lacking these days, but that was missed only a little. 

"Harry?" she asked suddenly. The black haired boy glanced up questioningly. Hermione worried over her words for a moment before setting down her quill. "Harry, what do you think of Ron?" 

He blinked. "What do you mean?" 

"Well…" She paused and chewed her lip a moment. "He likes you, Harry." 

The boy was silent. His green eyes were wide with incredulity and some fear. She studied him intently. And then his lips parted to speak. 

"Ron's straight." 

Hermione gave him a little, barely there smile. "Full bloods rarely are, Harry. I've been reading up on it…" 

"Are you calling all full bloods gay?" asked Harry with a raised brow. She shook her head lightly, the look on her face that she always got when she knew something no one else did. 

"Not exactly. Harry, you and I grew up with muggles so we think like muggles and see the world like muggles," she started. "Well, wizards think differently than muggles. See?" 

"Not exactly…" 

"Wizards…don't really care about sexuality." He blinked at her. "Bisexuality is much more prevalent than heterosexuality." 

He stared at her. And then he went completely red. "You mean that Ron…" 

"Yes, Ron is bisexual." 

Harry groaned and dropped his head on the book. Hermione almost felt sorry for him but she wanted to get her point across. Her best friends' happiness were at stake. "That means even NEVILLE could have a crush on me-" 

"No, he actually IS straight…" 

"That's so reassuring…How do you know this, anyway?" 

"I'm psychic." 

Harry groaned again and covered his head with his arms. A small, very quiet laugh made his cheeks flush even more. 

----

"Damn it! Not now!" 

Slim, almost white hands batted at those moving over his body, attempting to infiltrate the layers of clothing. Talented fingers knew every sensitive spot, every plane of flesh, every bump and ridge. He couldn't help the small sound of contentment that fell from his lips nor his rushed breath as the lithe body pressed to his. Hot breath hit his skin as a gifted mouth did the most wonderful things to his throat. 

Surrendering to the arms of carnal pleasure, he let the other tease and torment him for good while before finally throwing the boy down and ravishing him. The stone floor wasn't as cold as it would have been during the winter, but it did have a cool bite that neither cared about until they were finished. They lay beside each other, recovering, their breathing intermingling with the sounds of the night. 

"Malfoy," murmured Blaise finally as he pulled himself up. He winced a little, already feeling some soreness from their bout, but it was a pleasant feeling all the same. The other boy glanced at him through ruffled blonde bangs. Draco probably didn't realize just how achingly beautiful he was just after lovemaking. 

"Can I call you Draco?" 

The gray eyes blinked once, twice, then turned away. 

"Why?" he asked quietly. There was a curious lilt, but it had underlying danger that put a shiver down Blaise's back. 

"Shouting Malfoy makes me imagine fucking your entire family at once," replied the blue eyed boy. Draco snorted. "It's not a very pleasant picture, I assure you…So? Can I?" 

"Do what you want," the blonde muttered as he set his head on an upraised knee and closed his eyes. Blaise grinned and reached over to ruffle that long hair. Any excuse to touch it, the silky strands slipping from his fingers like water… 

"Then call me Blaise, okay? I mean, we're about as close as you can get, really…" 

The other boy gave another snort but nodded all the same. Warmth spread through Blaise's chest. He was content to sit quietly with Draco for a while after that until both boys finally went back to their common room. 

----

In the wake of his beating Monday, everything seemed to be going well. That is, until Friday. That's when everything went to hell. 

It was twilight. Though he should have gone on to bed after he finished his homework, Harry was outside in the darkness near the lake. He was nearly a permanent fixture there as it was almost a pleasant enough area to offset Tom's babbling. Almost. 

_'And that, my dear Harry, is why green cannot possible counter balance orange in home decorating,' _finished Tom cheerfully from his corner. Harry was ignoring him, of course. The ghost had been prattling on and on about decorating Snape Manor for two hours now and it had turned into a background rumble. 

Harry wasn't listening and he wasn't talking. Harry was simply…being. He was basking in the knowledge that he was still alive and still mostly whole, and for one of the first times in his entire life, mostly content. It was a strange feeling for him, not all good but not all bad. 

_'You still wish I killed you.'_

"Not as often," replied the boy. "Not as hard." 

_'But it's still there…lingering…longing…'_

"It's not as bad," Harry whispered back. "I'm better now. People love me and will protect me." 

_'Are you so sure?'_

Tom sounded so smug, so certain. Harry shoved his hands into his hair and shut his eyes tightly. He could see those shining red eyes so clearly in his mind, so vividly laughing at him. The weak little boy with a phantom in his mind. It wasn't even all of Tom Riddle, and he still held such power… 

The sound of an owl's cry broke Harry from the clutches of his mind. He looked up and caught sight of a huge, beautiful barn owl swooping towards him. Throwing out his arm, he watched the owl circle him before landing, it's claws digging through his robes to clutch his arm painfully. He was quick to untie the box from it's leg. Without hesitating, the owl flew off again. Harry looked the box over. It was simply wrapped, brown paper and coarse string. 

_'I'm curious! Open it! Open it!'_ He sounded vaguely like Dudley at Christmas. _'Open the booooox! It looks so interesting and mysterious…Potter, stop sitting there and open it already!'_

Yes. Definitely like Dudley at Christmas. Harry could have chuckled. Instead, he carefully untied the string and unwrapped the package. The box was about as long as his forearm and made of beautiful, dark cherry wood. The entire thing was engraved with glorious designs of dragons and winding vines. In the center, there was a name he'd never seen before: De l'Oncre. 

_'Fancy gift for Harry,' _sang Tom and Harry had to wonder if the phantom had gone insane after all. _'Pretty pretty, someone likes you!'_

"Shut up," Harry muttered. He looked at the black latch on the front of the box before opening it and lifting the lid. His mother's face stared back at him. It was sudden enough to take his breath and make his body freeze. Slowly, ever so carefully, Harry reached for the picture and pulled it out. It was a still shot, a muggle photo. 

Tom was silent as they went through the box's contents. More photos, of Lily and James Potter, of the Marauders, of people that seemed to be families of the five… There was even one of Lily with her arm thrown around Severus Snape's neck. Lilly was grinning but Severus had a surprised and somewhat annoyed look on his face. Harry wondered when it had been that Severus had received his hook nose, for it was missing from that photo and the two looked about his age, if only a little younger. There were a few baby pictures, all of a little red haired girl in the arms of a smiling man and woman that he assumed to be her parents. Most of the shots were still, but a few moved to wave. 

Harry set the pictures aside and pulled out an old piece of parchment. It was a letter, he found, and his eyes scanned over it. It was addressed to his mother from her father. 

_'My dearest Tiger Lily, _

How have you been? I've returned to London finally and am happy to report that the talks with the Malfoys have gone well. Your insight, as always, has proved very important to the deal, so I thank you in advanced. 

Christmas is coming soon. If you like, you could come visit me. It would make for a splendid holiday away from those boring merchants! That is, if your mother agrees. No more running off without telling her! You know how she blames me… 

How is that Potter boy treating you? Has he drawn his courage to court you yet, or is he still denying his attraction? Don't fret if he is. Boys his age have hard times with commitment. I take that from my own childhood. If he takes too long, simply give him a good kick in the hindquarters and see how far it gets you. 

Nichole sent me your grades and I must say that I'm impressed! If you don't get Head Girl next year, I'd be very surprised. I'm happy that magic agrees with you so well. 

Well, I must be getting back to things. Emily has just arrived and you know how talks with her go. Perhaps I shall survive this negotiation with a better deal than the last. Sometimes, I think I'm too kind to that pirate. 

Sincerely,  
Dad' 

Harry reread the letter a few times before setting it with the photos. There were other letters, mostly between Lily and her father. Harry smiled at the genuine affection between the two, though they were separated. Another letter was from Lily's mother to her father, dated when his mother must have still been very small, and it was written with a cold sort of indifference.. 

_'Auguste, _

I'm writing to inform you of my impending marriage. He is a good man who loves Lily very much and will take care of us instead of his business. I don't want you to interfere with this, Auguste. I know you can and plead that you leave us to our own. 

Marriage or not, Lily is at an age where she needs stability. Being thrown from house to house between the two of us every three months isn't the answer. I want her to live with me permanently. It's the best thing for Lily and you know it. I am not asking you to give her up. If she wishes to visit you, I'll allow it. 

Richard and I have decided to settle in London. What you decide is your own business but do not disturb us. 

Nichole' 

Harry dropped this one rather quickly and went through the rest. None of them were as note worthy. The parchment he pulled out next was newer and looked official. It turned out to be his mother's birth certificate. Another was the marriage certificate for Auguste and Nichole de l'Oncre. After that was their divorce papers. Other papers were deeds to properties all over England and France, as well as a few in farther countries. They were all under Auguste's name. He scanned through these quickly before going on. 

There was a small necklace in the bottom of the box. It was a simple green stone wrapped in silver on a chain of the same. Harry ran his fingers over the smooth stone. It felt cold under his fingers, but radiated an inner heat. Harry set it down and reached for the last two pieces of parchment. One was a record of inheritance that named his mother, and her subsequent children, Heir to August de l'Oncre fortune. The other was a blood stained letter. 

_'Lily, _

I have very little time left and I pray that you get this letter. The enemy has lain siege on the castle. I am the last one left. They have killed the rest as they tried to flee. 

Find the Maidens, daughter! If you don't, the Curse of Salazar will follow your children after you! I could not find them and now my own death is looming. I only hope for more for my only daughter. 

The book is in Hogwarts. If Dumbledore doesn't have it himself, you'll find it in the library. You must break the cycle, daughter! Slytherin has already done enough damage to the Gryffindor line! You are the last of our family, Lily. We have suffered far worse than the Potters, but our lines come from the same. Your children will be pure, Lily, and so very powerful. Train them well! 

Remember that I love you 

Dad' 

His last words to his only daughter. Harry read them and reread them. By the third time, he was crying. This was his grandfather, a man he only though through those letters and already loved. 

Tom, blessedly, stayed silent. 

As Harry went back to the Common Room, he walked as if in a daze. The box was held snugly under his arm, safe and protected. Harry felt raw. His face was rubbed red from wiping away tears. His eyes were tired from crying them. His body was sluggish from the exhausting emotions. His mind was open to everything and everyone and he had not the strength to block it. 

A bad taste came to his mouth. He paused and hugged the precious box closer to him. After he'd stopped crying, he'd muttered a few spells over it to protect both the box and it's contents. They were precious, a rare look into his family. They were a comfort. 

Harry stared around at the empty corridor. His tired body was going on alert for a danger he couldn't see. He could feel his heart and breath quicken. Inside, Tom was whispering warnings. Swallowing thickly, he walked faster. 

Hands grabbed at his robes and pulled in into a darker hallway. He cried out and fought, but another pair helped the other to subdue him. He was pinned to the wall with his hands over his head and two large bodies pressed to his. 

"Hello Potter," purred one. Harry's eyes flew wide in the darkness. 'Not again!' he thought desperately. 

"You've been avoiding us, Potter," murmured the other wickedly. As his eyes adjusted to the lack of light, Harry could see their outlines and a third farther back. He bit back a pained groan. 

"I told you to stay away from him," hissed the last. "But you just couldn't listen, could you? Maybe we should break something this time." 

His world exploded with pain. Harry didn't know how long they beat him, nor how badly. He felt his blood running and his mind was fuzzy. Even time was lost to him. When they left him, he struggled to get to his feet. He knew he wouldn't be able to get far in his state but tried anyway. 

Step after step, one foot in front of the other, a hand to guide his way along the walls and the other clutching the precious box to his chest. There was blood on his face and the red substance dripped onto the floor after him. He knew he had to get somewhere safe to tend to himself with security. Then his knees buckled and he fell, but didn't hit the floor. At first, he thought he had gone unconscious but the air whipped through his hair as he went down, down, down. 

And then he stopped. It wasn't a bad landing. There was softness under him and it yielded to his weight enough to cushion him. The air smelled sweet and clean and there was light from everywhere and no where. Had he finally died? He turned his head and stared out though blood stained vision. He was laying in a huge field of green grass and flowers. There were a few trees and a few large rocks, but nothing else. Everything looked peaceful and good. 

"Human…" 

Harry looked the other way and locked eyes with large, glowing amber eyes. They were framed in blue and had the longest lashes he had ever seen. Light glinted off them and the round pupils were huge for a moment before retracting to near pinpricks. That was the last thing he knew before passing out. 

----

In the depths of Hogwarts, an old power stirred into consciousness. It was felt by all, though differently by each, as its presence fell over the castle like a blanket. For those dreaming, it cast shadow over their monsters or took hope from their knights. Those awake had shivers run down their spines as the power loomed over them. 

For Harry, it was like the embrace of a comforting parent. He awoke to warmth surrounding him and the heavy, huge heartbeat so much slower than his own. His cheek was pressed against warm, slick skin, not wet as much as smooth. Dark lashes slowly lifted as sleepy eyes took in the face before him. 

It was reptilian and larger than his own, while being long and utterly graceful. It had a hook like beak, dull and rough like some birds'. Gleaming amber eyes watched him with unknown intelligence. There was a dark blue, jewel like area right between those orbs that caught the unnatural light easily. Long, curved horns formed behind the eyes and below them were its long, web like ears. It had the greatest royal air to it as it gazed at him, like a king to his subject. 

"Dragon," whispered the boy. Amusement sparkled in the tawny eyes. 

"Human," it responded. Its sexless voice rumbled through its chest and into Harry's body, rolling over it like waves of the sea. Harry was laying in the curve of the dragon's form, just in front of it's huge back legs with his head in a slight dip of muscle. Its tail was warped loosely around him. Harry felt as if he'd never move again. He was comfortable in the warmth that soothed his aching body. It felt as if there were an internal fire burning within its belly. 

"You're quite injured," said the dragon. 

"Fell…down the stairs," replied Harry quietly. He knew the dragon didn't believe him but clung to that lie anyway. The dragon gave a little sigh, its sweet smelling breath puffing against Harry's face. 

"Rest, child," rumbled the dragon softly. "I will tend to you." 

"Who are you?" 

The dragon seemed to smile as Harry's heavy eyelids fell shut. 

"You may call me Larundo Adonis." 

When the boy had fallen back into fitful sleep, Larundo lifted its great head and turned towards the center of the field. Its eyes flickered with recognition and slight anger at the sight of the man before him. The old wizard's blue eyes met its and refused to back down. Spelled wind fluttered through his long, white hair. 

"You've awakened," murmured the wizard as he drew close. The dragon didn't move from the boy it so carefully sheltered. 

"I haven't been asleep for almost a year now," replied Larundo in a high tone, nearly mocking. "A soul has called to me." 

The old wizard reached down and brushed black bangs from a bruised and battered face. There were still splotches of blood upon the pale skin, but most of it had been wiped clean. He sighed ever so softly. 

"I trust you to stay in the Sanctuary," murmured the wizard. The dragon regarded him indifferently. The wizard was nothing but a fly to him, magic be damned. 

"The soul will decide that, Dumbledore," Larundo replied in cold tones. It looked down when the boy gave a slight whimper. Shifting its tail, it gently brushed the boy's unmarred cheek. He quieted quickly and Larundo turned back to the wizard. 

"You know my duty," it said. Dumbledore nodded slightly and pulled out his wand. The dragon watched him closely as he cast a few healing spells. They were nothing complicated, as the boy's magic saturated body couldn't take much, but enough to sooth most of his hurts. 

Dumbledore paused and knelt to look at the cheery box laying near Larundo's foot. He passed his fingers over the engraved name before straightening. 

"I had hoped he would be older by the time this happened," he murmured softly, "Salazar's curse is rounding again." 

"Perhaps," the Dragon mused. "This is the last heir to Gryffindor and within him is the heir to Slytherin. If he does not break the curse, all four heirs will perish. Even the little one." 

Dumbledore looked over Larundo's face, eyes trailing to the amused yellow-brown eyes. 

"Are you pleased?" he asked. The amber eyes flickered. 

"My sentence is almost complete either way," it replied. "Pleased would be a word to describe my feelings. It has been a century, after all." 

"Has it already…" 

A silence drifted over them for a time. Dumbledore seemed pleased enough to gaze down at the child the dragon held so protectively. The golden eyed beast regarded him with inner sadness. 

"I am not pleased." 

The wizard searched Larundo's seemingly unemotional face. 

"You worry for the little one?" he wondered quietly. The dragon turned away. 

"Perhaps death would be a great gift for her…but I do not wish to be the one who sees it." 

The old man almost smiled. "You've grown soft in your old age." 

"I am still young for my kind." 

With a soft chuckle, Dumbledore gave one last look to Harry and disappeared from the field. Larundo sighed a little and made itself comfortable, laying its head down next to the boy's. It would watch over the child as he slept. Waiting for his death would not take long, compared to his century-long incarceration. 

----

_'They'll pay…Those stupid children will pay for harming my vessel…' _

'Maybe' he murmured in response. His body hurt with remembered pains from the physical. The other had left him be for the most part, raging on his own around the dreamscape. He was too caught up in his rage to pay attention to the child. 

'I'll rip their bones from their bodies while they live…I'll pluck their eyes and pour acid inside until their brains have turned into something indiscernible…' 

It was almost amusing to listen to the other. He watched him pace and throw his hands about, those crimson eyes flashing every few seconds as a new hate wedged itself with the others. 

'Their meaningless lives will end slowly and in as much pain as I can inflict…I shall let them live over and over, let them feel the same pains for an eternity until they are no long themselves…and then I will give them the sweet embrace of death…' 

He was so tired of the other's ranting. So tired of pain. So tired of everything. Then the other stopped and looked at him. Those ruby orbs flickered with something but he couldn't figure out what it was. And then the other was upon him, claiming his lips, running hands over his body, careful of the hurts that plagued him. Oh so careful, as if he had never hurt him ever before. As if they were innocent and loving. As if the dream world wasn't tainted by their pasts and their hates and their needs. 

The other pulled away and stared down at him. Long fingered hands gently stroked his cheeks. He was bend over him, knees on either side of his hips and face barely an inch from his own. He found himself falling into those red pools, the exact color of blood, falling down, down, down, until he didn't know what up was. Until it was gone in his mind why he shouldn't be drowning. Those perfect lips pulled back into a smile. 

'You're falling.' 

'Yes.' 

'Soon, I will rise up and do such terrible things that you will be forced to hide in this place.' 

'Yes.' 

'You're already mine. Soon, the whole world will understand that.' 

'Yes.' 

The other kissed him again, slow and graceful. There was no rush in the dreamscape. No fervent need this time. 

'Not today,' he whispered. The other smiled. 

'No, not today.' 

He opened his eyes. He was aware now, mind rested and healed. His body didn't feel as horrible anymore, though he knew that his eye was quite black and a little swollen. Slowly, Harry sat up and looked over the body surrounding him. The dragon was a beautiful creature. Most of its body was covered in small, blue scales with a few green ones scattered through. Along the underside of its neck and belly were large, silvery blocks of thick skin hard enough to be armor. Arching from just behind its head to the base of its neck was a long, purplish finlike membrane. 

Amber eyes watched him curiously. 

"Morning," he said absently to it. The dragon lifted its head. 

"It's afternoon," said Larundo with amusement. The boy blinked at him. 

"That late? Man…My teachers are gonna be mad…" 

"Doubtful," soothed the dragon. It lifted its tail to brush Harry's cheek. "They know you're here." 

"Where is here, anyway?" 

"It's called the Sanctuary." Slowly, gracefully, the dragon got up. Its head rose to twice Harry's height and its wings stretched twice as wide as its own body. Folding its wings again, Larundo turned its amber gaze to the boy. "This is my home. You got here when you felt the need for a safe place." 

"Oh," replied the boy. He got up and stretched sore muscles, wincing at various hurts that hadn't healed. He was a little surprised at how much he'd healed, but tried not to think about it. 

"That door, in the wall," said Larundo suddenly, drawing Harry's attention. "It'll take you back to Hogwarts." 

It started to walk away, its tail waving behind it. 

"Wait!" 

The great head shifted to look over its shoulder. 

"Can I come back here sometime?" asked Harry softly. The dragon was quiet for a moment before it nodded. The boy smiled and picked up his box before leaving the sanctuary. Larundo watched him until he was gone. 

----

There was no one in the dorm when Harry got there. The last class was still in session so he got the bathroom to himself and enjoyed a long, hot shower. The raining water soothed his various bruises and sore muscles, massaging until he thought he'd fall asleep. Getting out finally, after deciding that the hot water would never run out, Harry toweled himself off and got dressed. He debated just going to bed, as he was still tired, but was hungry enough to dismiss that thought. 

Just as he had finished dressing in clean robes, the door to the dorm opened. Harry looked up and caught sight of a surprised expression. Blue eyes were comically wide, edged in violet from sleeplessness. Smooth, pink lips were parted in surprise. Freckled cheeks were pale. One had was still at the doorknob. 

"Harry?" 

"Hey, Ron," Harry replied, smiling a little. He saw the other's gaze flicker to his eye before the boy ran to him and threw his arms around his body. Harry gave a cry of surprise but relaxed when Ron didn't remove himself. 

"Damn it, Harry! Where were you? No one could find you and MaGonagall wouldn't say anything and I…I…" Ron pulled back and glared at him. Harry simply watched him. Finally, the redhead's expression softened. He let the other boy go and reached up to brush black bangs from his eyes. "I was worried…" 

Harry felt color blossom on his cheeks. An answering blush appeared on Ron's face. The redhead backed off and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Your eye looks darker today," muttered Ron sheepishly with his eyes averted. "It's not bad, of course. I mean, you still look great and- not that I look at you that way or anything- of course, not to say that NO ONE does, but…I…um…I'm shutting up now." 

Harry only blinked. Then his lips quirked and he started laughing. Ron stared at him. That sound was something he'd heard so little of… He slowly smiled. It was worth his embarrassment, just to see the way Harry's face lit up when he laughed. Ron's chest grew tight suddenly. His mouth went dry. The black haired boy noticed a change go over his friend's face. He looked over the freckled face with confusion at the way Ron was staring at him. 

"Ron?" 

Those bright blue eyes shimmered with emotion. Harry almost felt frightened of what the redhead might say. 

"Harry, I…" 

And at that exact moment, the door opened. Dean, Seamus, and Neville came through talking and laughing with each other. The three paused when they spotted the others and fell quiet. 

"Oh, hey Harry!" Neville said first, nervously. Harry smiled at him. "You didn't come back last night…" 

"I was…detained," replied Harry in a quiet tone. 

"Ooo, does Harry have a girlfriend?" Seamus cooed, grinning. Dean picked it up immediately and dashed over to throw an arm around the green eyed boy's shoulders. Only Ron noticed the tensing of Harry's body. 

"Who's the lucky girl?" Dean prodded teasingly. 

"Or boy?" wondered Seamus innocently. Neville went completely red. 

"Boy?!" he choked with wide eyes. At his expression, the other boys started laughing. 

----

They were in an actual bed this time. One of the random guest rooms around the castle that they'd stumbled into. Draco was still draped over Blaise's body, his head tucked under his chin. The black haired boy smiled contentedly as he ran his fingers through the blonde's long hair. These moments were ones he loved best. The quiet, loving silence as they drank each other's presences. 

"Ever thought of growing your hair out?" Draco asked distractedly. Blaise blinked and reached up to feel his messy locks. 

"Do you want me to?" he replied. The blonde made a non-committal noise into his throat. Blaise smiled a little. "Well, it would make mother happy… She loves having something to complain about…" 

Draco snorted. They got up and dressed. It was time for dinner, after all. Making jokes and laughing with one another, Draco and Blaise made their way to the Great Hall. It was just as they were sitting down to eat that Blaise noticed Draco's gaze had shifted. He followed it, noting that Harry Potter and his friends were at their table. He turned back to Draco and saw something that made his blood run cold. 

Longing? For… 

Blaise heard Draco's words from earlier clearly. And then suddenly, he realized something very important. His appetite disappeared. Giving a quick excuse to Draco, Blaise quickly left the Hall and found a corridor void of other people. His blue eyes had a wild look to them as he sought out a tall mirror on the wall. The face looking back at him wasn't his own. 

"No," snarled Blaise as he reached out to touch the reflection. The boy in the mirror smirked at him and green eyes glittered. "No, it's not fucking true." 

The boy's smirk didn't disappear. 

"Shut up," he growled to him. Those mocking eyes stared back into his without fear. "I'm not a… not a…" 

The boy leaned close and whispered a word he didn't want to face. 

_'Replacement.'_

"No!" He slammed his fist against the glass as his head came to rest upon it. "No, please…" 

The boy in the mirror laughed. 

"I hate you," he hissed back. "I'm not you." 

_'That's the problem, isn't it?'_

He shut his eyes tightly. "I'm the one he wants, not you! NOT YOU!" 

_'You lie so badly…'_

"Please, no…" 

_'Face it,'_ the boy purred,_ 'He only wants you…because you look so much like me…Only, now I've changed…and he wants you to change, too…to keep the illusion real…'_

A sob welled up in his throat…because he knew it was true. 

Blaise turned his back on the mirror and dropped his fists to his sides. His eyes snapped open with sudden resolve, blue orbs swirling with anger. 

"You can't have him," he snarled to the boy in the mirror. "I won't let you." 

----

A/N: I am so, so sorry for taking so long to get this out. I never meant it...and I'll try to keep it from happening ever again. 

Can anyone guess where Harry's lineage came from? snickers Call it my ode to one of my favorite movies. 

Acknowledgements! ('Cause I suck and you don't) 

**Crysania Fay **- I just turned 17 this May. And maybe…maybe it's better that your father won, unless he's some maniacal control freak… ::switchy eyes towards his own father:: eeee…. 

**Malfoy vs. Potter** - As always, thank you for the support! ::grins:: 

**Uuari **- Yeah, poor Harry. He'll be beaten up a few times. And maybe worse, who knows? About the relationships…Well, they're a slow thing. And don't you have enough Tom/Harry?? The guy fucks him in their little dream land about three times through chapters 1-2!!! 

**Slythedor **- Thanks for the encouragements And…well, it WOULD have meant more updates, if I wasn't busy with my job… ::nervous laugh:: 

**Silver Neo **- I didn't tell you? Gah…I'm sorry!! I forgot… Yes, Blaise rocks. He'll be more substantial now. ::grins at Nei and licks his lips:: You know you want me 

**The great and masterful Yoda** - A convent? Pansy? Somehow, I just can't imagine that…Your life depends on my updates? Eeee!! Please don't be dead!! 

**Crying tears of Forever **- I'm not cheesy? YAY!! And I like Ron. Didja like his interaction this chapter? 

Anyway…I'm off to write some more. 'Scarlet Revelations' needs some love… 


	4. Everyday We've All Been Led Astray

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

Pairings: (this chapter): Harry/Ron, Draco/Harry, Founder-Slash, Snape/Lupin  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. Macabre is mine. Larundo is mine. 

**Chapter 4 - Everyday We've All Been Led Astray**

_He was warm, so comfortable and safe. All his worriesmelted away, leaving him docile and quiet. His eyes stayed closed, but he could feel smooth, soft hands running over his skin from all around. There was nothing sexual in the touches. It was like a mother's touch, loving and tender. Fingers glided down his frame and turned his body into comforted liquid. _

"Who?" he wondered ever so quietly. His voice was high and young, unfamiliar to the darker, deeper tones he was used to. Soft, giggling voices answered him in words that made no sense. At last, he opened his eyes. 

He was cradled in the arms of a woman with soft brown eyes. The rest of her features were lost, but her eyes shone brightly. Her body was slim and soft and he fit perfectly in her embrace. He looked about and saw four more of these strange women. Hazel eyes shone down with a fiery protectiveness as she ran a delicate hand down his cheek. Soft breaths hit his neck and he looked to meet nearly black eyes, shining with comfort. Pale blue took his gaze as another gently kissed his cheek. Touches down his arm directed him to the last gaze, blue and green intermingling for a near teal color. 

"We are Yours," whispered Brown Eyes. Like the others, her voice was high and gentle, and rang like bells in the night. 

"Protectors," murmured Hazel. 

"Teachers," said Black. 

"Lovers," entered Blue. 

"Friends," ended Teal. 

They entangled him in their arms as he began to cry. They wiped away his tears and kissed his face. They understood. 

"Find us," Brown Eyes whispered in his ear. "We are not aware…you must find us." 

"Find us," the others chorused, each tone pleading their own reasons. He nearly drowned in their voices. 

Harry woke with tears still rolling down his cheeks and Macabre whispering comforts. 

----

Breakfast was a quick affair for Harry Potter. There was a rushed sense to the air, a tone of something to come. His mind still played thoughts of his dream, but he tried not to think too hard on it. After all, today was Saturday and a time to relax and have fun. Ron and Hermione were off at a Prefects meeting, so Harry was with Ginny and her friends. He mostly just listened to them prattle on about nothing a boy would be interested in, happy for the company. Few of the other Gryffindors left before he finally got up. They were still very protective after a week, though none of them knew of the second beating. Some didn't care. Euan Abercrombie had flat out refused to speak to him, still believing that he was no good, no matter what the papers now said about him. Victoria Frobisher was edgy and didn't like staying around him for long, though she was never impolite. Geoffrey Hooper had whined his way out of the unofficial 'guard duty' but no one really trusted him to help anyway. 

Harry bid his goodbyes to Ginny and her friends before leaving. One of them, by the name of Natalie McDonald, jumped up and ran after him. She was a beautiful little third year that had come to follow Harry around like a lost chick since her arrival. She was the quiet sort and unfailingly polite with her small voice. 

"Something I can do for you?" Harry asked as they walked the quiet hall together. Natalie blushed shyly. 

"I was just-I mean, I-well…" She shut her mouth with a snap and another blush. Harry smiled with amusement. Finally, she gathered her courage and looked up at his face. "Will you tutor me in DADA?" 

Harry blinked a little. "Yes, I can do that, but doesn't Professor Lupin have the time?" 

"He's tutoring a lot of people and I didn't want to bother him," she replied in a cheerful tone. Harry smiled again and patted her head. 

"Yes, I'll tutor you. How about in the evenings after dinner?" 

"That's great!" She hugged him about the waist before flitting off happily, long hair bouncing behind her. Harry chuckled at her. 

"Cute kid. Get a lot of them following you around?" 

Green eyes turned cautiously to lock onto cool silver. Draco leaned against the wall, one foot crossed over the other and arms folded. His hair was a bit messy that day, long strands fluttering around his face. Harry's expression softened. 

"Morning, Draco," he said. The other boy nodded to him as he came close. "I was going to look for you, actually…" 

"Finally gave up trying to ignore my glorious façade, eh?" Draco murmured with a smirk. Harry laughed softly. 

"I wanted to ask you about something-" 

"Strawberries are best." 

"What?" blinked Harry in surprise. Draco laughed at him. 

"Nevermind, go on." 

Harry scowled a little. "Not if you're going to pick on me." 

"Merlin's honor," replied the Slytherin. Harry pursed his lips. 

"Do you know anything about the De l'Oncre family?" 

It was Draco's turn to look surprised. "De l'Oncre? Yes, I know them…Why?" 

"Tell me about them." Draco frowned a little. 

"They were a long line of merchants, like my family before Father turned to politics. Old money and all. They worked with the Malfoys some but mostly kept to their own trading routes." Draco paused. "The last De l'Oncre died before I was born." 

"Auguste," murmured Harry gently with lowered eyes. Draco looked at him oddly. 

"How did you know?" 

Harry shook his head gently. "Doesn't matter. Can you find out some more about them for me? Like properties still in the name and surviving relatives of Auguste?" 

"Yes, but why?" 

"Please?" 

Draco frowned at the pleading green eyes but finally nodded. "I will." 

"Thanks," Harry said with a soft smile. 

"But I expect compensation." 

"Huh?" 

Draco grinned and leaned close to the other boy, eyes swimming with lustful thoughts. Harry went red, turned about, and ran off. The Slytherin was left there, smirking after him. 

----

The quick morning disappeared into a lazy afternoon. Harry was able to get away from the prying eyes of his house and spent his time wandering the castle. He was vaguely afraid of being ambushed, but it didn't linger. Harry's thoughts were on Auguste de l'Oncre's warning: Salazar Slytherin's curse on Gryffindor and the Maidens. He had no idea who to go to with this information, nor how to find the book spoken of. 

He was getting a little frustrated with his circling thoughts, but Hermione had all but disappeared since the morning and she was the only one he wanted to speak to about the dream he'd had. He figured that the five women in his dream had to be the Maidens. He didn't have a clue how to find them either. 

Just when he was going to head back to the Common Room, Harry spotted a long train of blonde hair walking away from him. The girl seemed to be floating almost, body swaying as if in a quiet dance. Harry was intrigued so he followed her. She either didn't notice or simply didn't care. The girl in blue and bronze danced her way through the castle, heading somewhere and having all the time in the world to do it. She hummed ever so softly, gentle and bewitching. Harry knew she was familiar from somewhere, but hadn't yet seen her face. 

She stopped very suddenly. Her long hair swayed a few moments later before it settled against her back. Slowly, she turned away and set her wide gray eyes on Harry. Luna Lovegood smiled. 

"Hello Harry," she said in her floaty voice. "Have you come to watch the stories, too?" 

"Stories?" he responded curiously. She held out her hand, offering. Hesitantly, Harry took it and allowed Luna to drag him into a vast, empty room. On the far wall was a mirror that spanned the whole length and height. It was framed in winding gold with jewels of all colors. Luna let his hand go and Harry approached the mirror, letting his fingers fall over the jeweled frame. Luna's floaty laughter accompanied him. 

"How did you find this?" he asked. She gave an enigmatic smile. 

"Wandering," was the reply. She then plopped herself down on one of the many cushions lying in the center of the room. Harry joined her. 

"What about those stories?" he asked. Luna smiled and pointed towards the mirror. 

"Just watch…" 

Harry looked and watched. The mirror slowly grew dark. Their reflections disappeared as another room took its place. 

_The walls were stone and wood, a tall, imposing door against one wall and various green and silver tapestries hanging all around, though some had been torn down. The furniture, all beautiful and elegant, as all upturned and broken as if a mad beast had ravaged it all. _

In the center of the damage stood a tall man. His long, scraggly hair surrounded his hanging head and could have been silver under the layers of filth and blood. His robes were a brownish black under the same and ripped nearly to pieces. There was still dripping blood that ran down his hands and fell in loud drops to the floor. 

He gave a sudden shuttering breath and lifted his head. The clumps of blonde fell back to reveal a face that was achingly beautiful in the throws of agony. Tears streamed from his pale, green tinted eyes and blood splattered his pale skin. With quick hands, the man undid the clasps of his cloak and dropped it to the floor. The cloth under was as dirty and ripped as the cloak before it. 

The man stumbled a few steps towards the half demolished bed before flopping down on his back, arms spread. 

"Godric," he whispered softly, brokenly. "Why?" 

The door burst open and a small, blonde woman rushed inside. 

"Salazar!" she cried, running to the man's side. Her small hands took his face in them as tears fell down her youthful cheeks. "Oh Salazar, look at you…" 

"You're not at the wedding?" Salazar asked her softly as the woman pulled him into her arms, letting his upper body rest against her knees. Her tears were fast, dark eyes filled with worry. 

"Why do you do this to yourself?" she sobbed, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder and neck. "Why?" 

"Don't worry, Helga," he murmured to her. He lifted a hand to stroke her curly hair. "Go to the wedding…" 

"I can't!" she shouted into his throat. Her shoulders shook. "I can't…Not when you aren't there…Not when you're so miserable…" 

She lifted her face and smiled weakly through her tears. "What a pair we make, Salazar…" 

"What a pair," he replied sadly. 

The scene faded. Harry was left staring after it. Slowly, he turned to look over at Luna. The blonde girl was watching him with her usual mysterious floatyness. Her gray eyes flowed over his face and small, pink lips curved into a smile. 

"That was…" he trailed off, staring at her for explanations. 

"Since I come here all the time, it started where I'd left off," she replied. "When you come alone, it'll show you everything from the beginning." 

"The founders?" He was slightly dazed. 

"Yes," she said. She looked a little sad for a moment, eyes darkening. "It's all very tragic." 

After a long silence, Luna got up and took his hand. Harry followed her out of the room. She closed the door quietly and let go. 

"You should watch it. It might help," she said mysteriously. She was gone with a flash of blonde disappearing around the corner. Harry looked on before turning to see the door. There was nothing special about it, no plaque to signal such a thing as the mirror inside. Harry knew he should be cautious. If the Mirror of Erised taught him nothing, it was to be cautious of such things. But the mirror inside…it called to him, taunting him with its knowledge. Did he dare return to hear its stories? Did he dare leave it forever? 

The green eyed boy saw before him Salazar's ragged form. Such hopelessness and pain…He had to know what caused it. And Helga, with her near black eyes and curly blonde hair framing that childlike face; she looked only a little older than himself and the sorrow in her gaze called to him. 

He had to know more. Harry looked out of a window in the far all. The sky was still bright. He had time. A hesitant hand touched the knob once more. He had to know. Harry entered the room again and sat down on the cushions. The mirror was already dark, as if it had expected him. He waited and the scene filled the mirror. 

_"Purebloods are the only ones worthy of our teaching!" cried Salazar Slytherin in a huff. He looked about twenty with flawless, pale skin and long, silver hair that fell over his shoulders. His pale green eyes flashed with anger as he gazed at a shorter man before him. The other was red haired, the messy strands going all over with some gathered at his nape. Golden eyes raged from a face of anger-flushed, tan skin. _

"Muggleborns are just as important, as long as they have the bravery to stand our ways!" he yelled back, fists clenched. The two women with them glanced at one another before watching the men again. 

They were in a round room with a table in the center that the women sat at. The rest of the room drew little attention, cluttered with odd objects and scrolls. 

One woman was recognized as Helga Hufflepuff, though she seemed barely fourteen. Her long blonde hair was half pulled into a tail, the rest falling down her back. Her bangs framed her childlike face. Her wide eyes looked black in color, but caught light easily. Everything about her screamed youth. Even her dress was as childlike, white in color with various hanging ribbons and such. 

The woman next to her was an adult, mid twenties at best. Her long, brown hair was left down, bangs falling into her blue eyes. A pair of round glasses sat on her nose. She was beautiful in the way that mature women are, all curves and soft flesh. The dress she wore showed off her slim shoulders while the folds of cloth accented her womanly charm. 

"I won't allow trash like mudbloods in a school I help run, Godric!" growled Salazar to the other man. Godric rush to him and grabbed the front of his robes, snarling. 

"Don't call them that!" he yelled. 

"Godric! Salazar! That's enough!" Both men backed down as the older woman stood. She gazed at them with a frown. "Fighting amongst ourselves will not build a school." 

"Sorry, Rowena," muttered Godric as he let go of Salazar. The silver haired man scowled but also gave her an apologetic look. 

"We all four have traits that we want to see in the students we allow to attend," Rowena started in a quiet, stern, and calm voice. "Fighting over which are more important will only lead to failure." 

"How can we resolve this?" Salazar said with a raised brow. "No matter what, none of us will give in. We're all stubborn." 

"Then we'll split up the school." The others went silent as Rowena smiled. "Each of us will take a portion of the students that hold to our beliefs in what a good wizard must be. Like minds deal best with like minds, my friends…" 

"How will we divide them?" Helga spoke up, her cheeks going red as the others attentions were set on her. Rowena tapped her chin. 

"We'll need to figure that out, won't we?" She patted Helga's head and nodded to the others. "It grows late. We will reconvene in the morning." 

She tapped the tea kettle and glasses with her wand, each disappearing. Taking Helga's hand, Rowena left the round room. Salazar and Godric stayed, glaring at one another. 

"You're a selfish bastard," muttered Godric. Salazar raised a brow. 

"Being virtuous is your job," he replied. His lip curled a little. "Isn't it?" 

A moment later, Salazar found himself thrown on the round table with Godric's body pressed over his. Their lips and tongues warred, hands grabbing at one another's skin and robes as they fought one another. 

"I hate you," growled Godric in a pause as he panted, face flushed with arousal. Salazar was in much the same state, his silver hair mussed. 

"I hate you," replied the green eyed man before they dove in on each other once more. The mirror faded to black as clothing left their bodies. 

Harry didn't know what to think. Actually, he tried very hard not to think as he raced back towards the common room. 

----

The bubbling of the cauldron always relaxed him. Stirring it at an exact pace, Severus Snape watched the mixture as it slowly began to change color. Quickly grabbing up the last ingredient, he added it carefully and studied its reaction with a careful eye. Once the potion turned a pale shade of blue, he dropped the last in and stopped mixing. It would have to sit for a good hour before being taken off heat and sealed for the night. 

Snape slumped in his chair by the fire. He was tired. The weekend was always his time to relax and he was stuck making Heal-All for Pomfrey, which was a nearly seven hour process. The things he did for that woman... Warm, firm hands slid over his shoulders before beginning to massage the aches in them away. Snape gave a small moan of pleasure and dropped his head back, looking up at the wolf with half closed eyes. 

"Remus..." 

The brunette teacher smiled warmly and leaned down to present his lover a small, chaste kiss. The Potions Master melted under his touch. 

"You're so stressed," Remus purred, absently kissing the other's jaw as he continued his perfected massage. Snape uttered another soft moan, eyes closed. 

"Heal-All," Snape replied in a relieved tone. 

"Pomfrey works you to death, doesn't she?" 

"Quite..." 

"Poor Severus," purred the wolf. "You're far too tense... Lets relieve that, shall we?" 

"Yesss..." 

Both found themselves quite satiated by the time Snape had to take the potion off heat and package it for the night. After, he returned to their bed and found himself wrapped within Remus's warm arms. He wondered if something had spooked the wolf. Remus rarely accosted him without warning, nor did he normally feel the need to hold him close afterward. The other man seemed to need the reassurance of his closeness, their relationship. 

"Remus?" murmured Snape quietly. "Is something bothering you?" 

The wolf was quiet for a long while, his body unmoving. Snape knew he wasn't asleep so he waited. 

"The air is filled with electricity," Remus said finally with a sigh. "The animals...all of them...We're on alert. We have been for days now." 

"The moon isn't for another two weeks-" 

"It's not the moon." He shifted closer to the Potions Master, hiding his face in the crook of the man's shoulder. "Something is coming...Something that endangers us." 

"Death Eaters, do you think..? 

"What's left of them," replied the wolf. His rough fingers gently slid down the paler skin, reassuring himself that the other was truly there. "I've told Albus but there's little he can do until the first move is made." 

Snape pushed himself up and leaned over Remus, searching his face. The hazel eyes shined in the darkness, flickers of light intermingling with the green and brown of his irises. With a gently breath, Snape kissed him softly, slowly, and then proceeded to love the man for the rest of the day. 

----

After a quick pacing around the empty common room (he was surprised to see it so abandoned but who wanted to be inside on such a nice day?), Harry had returned to the Mirror room and spent the rest of the afternoon watching its tales. He saw the forming of the school as the four Founders hashed out their differences and figured out how to run the school. He observed their careful construction of the Sorting Hat and the charms they cast over the old castle, which had been in Rowena's family. And lastly, he watched the angry romance between Godric and Salazar. They hated one another so brilliantly and loved all the more harshly. The short snippets of their times made Harry blush and feel quite uncomfortable. It was growing dark outside, but Harry couldn't leave. 

Then the images took a turn. 

_"You can't!" _

"You are no one to tell me what I can and cannot do with my life!" 

"Damn it, Godric!" 

The silver haired man knocked his red haired companion up against the wall, pinning the other with his body. His head lay against the other man's shoulder, face hidden as Godric's arms reflexively came up to grip his shoulders. 

"Salazar…This…This thing we have-" 

"Why her?" 

Godric fell silent. This was not their normal mood. Salazar would have rather died than shown weakness or feelings. Godric didn't like seeing the other side of his strange lover. He sighed softly and moved a hand to pet that long, silver hair. 

"I love her," he said quietly. Salazar only pressed tighter against him. 

"I won't let her have you,' he growled into his skin. Godric frowned. 

"I'm not yours to give," he replied. Salazar stiffened in his arms before jerking away viciously. His face was a mask of cold rage and his green eyes swirled with anger. 

"Go! Go to your damned Rowena! Father some whelps for all I care!" 

"Salazar!" 

"Don't you DARE call me so familiarly!" Salazar hissed. "You've finished that quite well!" 

"Damn it, Salazar!" Godric's face was angry but there was a sorrow in his eyes. "I can't help how I feel about her anymore than I can help what you feel-" 

"I feel nothing!" snapped the other. Cold green eyes locked with amber as both tried to stare each other down. 

"You're a terrible liar," Godric uttered quietly. Salazar glared at him. 

"You're terribly good at it." 

Godric's lip curled. "You're a bastard, Slytherin." 

"Leave my estate and never return here," hissed the silver haired man. Godric blinked in surprise and opened his mouth to say something, but then realized it would do nothing. Frowning, the shorter man turned and left Salazar to his own. 

The silver haired head dropped as green eyes shut tightly, pale fists clinched painfully. He gave a shuttering breath before something sounded from the floor. Surprised, Salazar touched his face. His hand came away wet. 

"Godric," he whispered, half in prayer and half in horror, "What have you done to me?" 

Harry had to step outside to recover himself. Once he had gotten over the urge to sob until he couldn't feel anymore, he returned to finish the story. He had to. He owed it to the founders. 

_"What's happened?" asked Helga in a kind voice. She was sitting in a large chair, her feet barely touching the floor, with Salazar kneeling beside her. His head lay in her lap, faced away from her, as she stroked his hair. "Salazar, please tell me…" _

"I loved him," whispered the older man. Helga's shoulders tensed and jealousy flickered in her dark eyes, but she pushed it away. He needed her to be a calm comfort. 

"I'm sorry," she murmured softly. She was surprised to feel dampness from the cloth over her knees. Salazar's body didn't move, nor did he make a sound, as he cried into her dress, one hand gripping the cloth tightly. 

"I envy you," he said with shuttering breath. "I envy your youth and your naivety and your kindness…I never have had these things…and it…He…I was never worthy of him." 

She shushed him gently and got off the chair. Salazar turned to stare up at her, his pale, drawn cheeks streaked with tears. Smiling weakly, Helga dropped down to her knees and took his face in her hands. 

"You are worthy of more than most anyone I know," she said fervently, though her voice was still hushed. "Never doubt that, Salazar. He simply didn't understand what he held." 

He stared at her, the numbed stare of one who tries so hard to understand simple concepts, but finds he cannot. Helga was patient, as she always had been. The tears gathered again and she brought him to her breast, her soft arms holding him as he sobbed, allowing all of the sorrows and anger out into the little body he clutched tightly to him. Helga found herself crying as well, overwhelmed by his emotion. 

They were exhausted when it was over, using one another to keep from falling flat to the ground. Salazar's hands were tangled in blond girl's hair while Helga's arms weren't long enough to wrap completely to his shoulders. 

"Thank you," he murmured quietly. His head was ducked against her shoulder as hers was his. 

"You're welcome," she whispered back. 

Harry did cry that time. Helga's sorrowful eyes were enough to ensure that. After that, he watched the party for Godric and Rowena's engagement, seeing the honest affection and love for one another. He saw Helga cry where she stood as Rowena named her Maid of Honor. He saw Salazar break at the back of the gathering when Godric first kissed his bride to be. After, he saw Salazar's return to his rooms and his destroying them. He watched Helga come and beg him to go to the wedding with her. He saw the kind little blonde woman slowly breaking also before she left her friend to his own. 

_Salazar paced his rooms, his robes billowing behind him and his face pensive. _

"Damn it!" he cried as he swiftly turned and continued. His hands were tightly clinched and trembled at his sides. "Days! Just days after…" 

He stopped and looked down. 

"Damn it…" 

His knees felt weak but he didn't fall. He had been acting very weak since Godric told him. Too weak. Growling softly to himself, Salazar turned to stare at his reflection. His hair was in disarray from negligence and his skin had fallen to a pallor before unknown. But his eyes…Salazar remembered those eyes. The need for vengance burned there. 

"I must be presentable for their wedding," Salazar sneered. He straightened and smirked at himself. "Gryffindor is no matter of mine." 

Harry dreaded the next scene. He knew what was to be. Not even the beautiful wedding could console him. 

_The wedding party was in full swing when Salazar made his appearance, having disappeared after the exchange of vows. Drinking had reduced many to laughing idiots, hanging off one another to keep up. Salazar's lip curled with distain. He avoided the drunk and sober alike, making his confident way up to the stage. It was time to give his gift. _

With a glass of wine in his hand, Salazar cleared his throat and offered a toast to the collected masses. From their table of honor, Rowena smiled, Godric looked worried, and Helga turned from happy to near tears. 

"Good fellows," started Salazar in a cool, amused voice. "Today is a great day of celebration. Here we have the joining of the great houses of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. Such a thing does not happen everyday!" 

Many laughed and shouted out, whistling for the happy couple. The two smiled and waved, but now both were anxious. Salazar's smile looked nearly wicked. From her place, Helga whispered shaking pleads for him not to do what she knew he would. 

"I propose a toast," ended Salazar, lifting his glass. The wedding party followed suit, few noticing the subtle changes from amused to raging in his wave until his glass shattered on the ground, thrown with such force that shards pierced those closest to him. Godric was on his feet. Salazar's lip curled with contempt as he lifted a hand, point an acusing finger towards his ex-lover. 

"I curse your family to eternal dissatisfaction. Every generation, let their love be stolen by another and them be left unhappy for the rest of their days, short as their lives undoubtedly will be. Until the last Gryffindor walks earth, let them all be in misery!" 

The uproar sounded once he had disapparated. Helga's sobs were all but drowned out by the screaming masses. 

Harry got up and went to the mirror. He laid his hand over the mirror, where Helga still sat hunched and sobbing. Everything but her faded into nothing. Slowly, she lifted her head and stared at him with tears flowing. 

"Gryffindor," she whispered. Harry frowned and dropped his hand, taking a step back. The young woman stood slowly. The folds of her long, white dress fluttered about her legs. She set her hands on the glass of her side, staring at him with heartbreak. "It's finally come to pass…" 

"What are you talking about?" he wondered aloud. 

"The Last Gryffindor," she whispered. "You've come…I knew you would come…" 

"Then I am cursed?" he asked her. His green eyes were dark, haunted. "Ron always told me I wasn't, but I knew…I knew…" 

Sorrow filled her gaze. "You will break the curse, child. It is your destiny. I foretold it on Godric's deathbed." 

"My destiny seems to be a lot of things," Harry replied. She sighed softly and turned away. 

"Salazar's curse can only be broken when Gryffindor's last blood is destroyed." 

"I have to die," Harry surmised. Helga tried to speak, but he cut her off. "You said blood of Gryffindor, didn't you? I'm the last one. Both of Potter and De l'Oncre blood, and apparently those were his two turn off lines, weren't they..." 

"Stop!" she cried. She slapped her hand against the glass to get his attention. "You don't have to die!" 

"But-" 

"No!" She sighed and frowned at him. "You act just like Godric. Hopefully, you aren't as foolhardy." 

"My apologies for being like your boyfriend's lover." 

Her eyes flew wide. Harry blinked and then realized what he said. He covered his mouth and stared at her as tears filled her eyes once more. She turned away from him. 

"No. You don't just act like Godric. You're like S…Salazar." 

"That's to be expected," Harry said with a sigh. "His descendant lives in my head." 

Helga whipped around and stared at him with horrified eyes. 

"How…how can this be? Slytherin and Gryffindor lines have joined once more? Oh, what can this mean…" 

"Never mind that," Harry replied. "How do I get out of this curse without dying? I have a few reasons to stay around." 

Helga didn't speak for a long while. Finally, she turned around and stared back into the darkness. Harry watched as a table emerged from the black, a chair sitting beside it and a crystal ball held atop. The blonde woman sat down and lifted her hands over the ball. Her eyes fell half lidded as she opened her mouth to speak. 

_"Look for the five of powers right,  
Through brightest skies and darkest night,  
For they are yours of stranger light,  
The callers for your very sight,  
And they shall hold to your great might. _

_"Danbala rules with wisdom true,  
Ogou's courage battles anew,  
While Simbi's magic powers through,  
Marasa twins protect the brew,  
And Gede death is loyal to. _

_"The Maidens must be yours to take,  
But still be cautious of the fake,  
For Guards will hide their knowing ache,  
From Seeking Stone and Book to make,  
And thus shall this curse finally break." _

There seemed to be a skip before her voice began the cryptic poem over. Harry listened to it again and again until he knew he'd be able to recite it himself. Then, he left the door and went back to his dorm. A few others greeted him, but he ignored them and went for his school bag, quickly pulling out a sheet of parchment and his quill and ink. He wrote out the poem, fuzzy on a few of the words, but confident of their meaning. He spent the rest of the evening studying the poem, ignoring the concerned looks from his dorm mates when they settled for the night. 

----

Morning came and breakfast was it's normal, quiet affair. Harry joined his friends at the table and had a pleasant meal with them. None of them brought up his odd behavior the night before. Once they were done, Hermione tugged at his arm. Harry gave a goodbye to the table before following her out. Her grip on his arm wasn't bone crushing, but it was still tight and uncomfortable. 

"Hermione-" he started, but she cut him off as she stopped in the hallway. 

"I had a dream last night," she said suddenly. Her back was still to him and she had yet to let go. Harry waited for her to go on. "You were in it. You were little, like a kid. I was holding you and you cried. There were other people around us, staring, but I don't know who they were. I only saw their eyes." 

Harry blinked in surprise. "'Mione, I had that dream too." 

She glanced back at him and there was fear in her eyes. 

"Please don't tell me we're going to have another adventure this year," she murmured softly. He stepped closer and pulled her into his arms. Hermione clutched his robes. "I don't want anyone to die, Harry…" 

He held her for a long while, her soft hair against his cheek and warm body close to his. Harry needed this, her friendship and love. He needed it more than air. She and Ron were the first family he'd ever had. They loved him unconditionally, and told him so on a regular basis now that they knew just how much he needed them. 

"Where did you go yesterday?" she asked quietly, her head still against his shoulder. They were almost the same height. Harry sighed a little. 

"I found something," he said. "A mirror that tells stories." 

"What kind of stories?" 

"Sad ones." He pulled away. "We are getting into another adventure, Hermione. Will you stay by my side?" 

She studied him for long moments before smiling softly. "Of course." 

Harry took her back to their dorm and showed her the written copy of the poem as he told her of the mirror. Ron joined them soon after and the trio went off to the library to sort out the cryptic words. 

----

Monday started off badly. Harry awoke late and rushed through his morning procedures and barely caught breakfast. His dorm mates were there to razz him about it as he stuffed food into his mouth. Harry was still as small as ever, the shortest of the sixth years, but he didn't have that ill looking skinniness anymore. Hogwarts was a good cook. 

Since he got into breakfast late, he barely made it out in time to catch his first class. Potions wasn't as dreaded as before since Snape took a much more...friendly approach to teaching him. He was still a snide bastard on the whole, be he didn't single out Harry anymore. 

"Morning Potter," was the only warning Harry got before a fist collided with the back of his head. Harry pitched forward and barely missed bashing his face into the stone wall. He whipped around but his attack was already walking away, laughing. Blaise Zabini threw a hate filled look over his shoulder, blue eyes flashing under messy black hair. 

Harry frowned after him. He couldn't think of what he'd done to the Slytherin boy to warrant such an attack… Then again, the other boy might be having a bad day as well and he was just in the wrong place. He sighed a little and went on to Ancient Runes, greeting Mandy as she came in after him. 

The day seemed to fly by Harry in a sort of haze. He was too preoccupied by Helga's words. He, Hermione, and Ron hadn't been able to find anything helpful in the library. There were no references to any of the names nor could they find connected with anything they read. 

After classes that day, Harry met up with Natalie McDonald to help her with DADA. She was a brilliant girl and caught on quickly as he explained concepts about the monsters of their world. Natalie asked him later if the ban on his playing Quidditch was lifted, but Harry replied that he wouldn't be playing either way. Then, she asked him if he'd help her practice for the tryouts. She wanted to be a chaser. Harry agreed and they set up times to practice. 

The Quidditch tryouts came and went. Natalie made it, as did a few others that fell into to places of others graduated. Harry, Seamus, and Dean managed to get food for a small party in the common room, though it wasn't even close to the grandeur that the twins had once shown. 

Harry missed the twins very much. Hogwarts was much more boring without them, but he also missed their open understanding. He had often sought out their council in years past, careful to let them in on only what was safe, but they always knew there was more. They weren't around to talk to anymore, something Harry was sorely missing. Though he loved Hermione and Ron more than anyone, it was that exact reason why he didn't dare share the darker parts of his heart with them. He wanted them to stay as pure of his gloom as possible. 

Thus, Harry felt himself moving farther and farther from his two friends. It was for their safety, he often told himself, not his own inability to let go. They spoke of little and saw each other little, between Prefect meetings and Quidditch practice, and the only thing that brought them together was Helga's poem. They still had found nothing, though Hermione assured both that she wouldn't rest until it was solved. 

The first Quidditch match of the year came in mid October and was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Harry sat in the stands and watched, his eyes switching between Natalie and Ron. The others were all his friends, but he couldn't bare the thought of either being hurt. So, when Natalie took a nasty bludger to the stomach and nearly fell from her broom, Harry held his breath and wished desperately that he could help. She righted herself though still looked to be in pain, only moments before Ginny caught the snitch. Gryffindor won, 180 points to 90 points. As soon as the players went to the ground, Harry threaded through the gathered crowd to find Natalie. She was pale, but seemed all right. 

"Natalie!" he called, smiling softly at her. She looked up and grinned, her cheeks rosying up again. 

"Harry!" she replied with a giggle. Harry smiled at her and clapped her on the back. 

"You flew well today," he said as they followed the rest of the Gryffindors back to their common room. Natalie blushed but her smile didn't disappear. 

Harry only stood the festivities for a little while before he escaped up the stairs. It was only just getting dark out, but he was already tired. Harry sat down on his bed and stared out the window, thinking of things. The thoughts rarely had much behind them and slipped away as quickly as they came. This was how Ron found him long after. 

The party downstairs was still going on strong when Ron left it to find Harry. He knew the crowds would bother the other boy. He knew a lot of things about Harry, actually, things no one realized he saw. Ron noticed the guilty glances his green-eyed friend sent towards people in the halls. He saw the way Harry shuffled away from the crowded halls, staying close enough to the walls to touch. Ron wasn't stupid. He knew that the other boy was suffering in his pit of guilt. He simply wished he could take it all way and let Harry, for once, be happy. 

"Harry," Ron called as he approached his friend. The other boy turned and smiled a little at him. 

"Hey, Ron…" 

"What are you looking at?" Ron came to sit down beside him, looking out the window as well. Harry shrugged his shoulders. 

"The stars, I guess." 

"Ah…" 

Ron dropped his gaze before taking a peek at Harry, only to find the other boy's green eyes locked with his blue. Harry had the most amazing eyes, so deep and at the same time bright with emotion and grief. They were achingly beautiful. Harry suddenly blinked and his cheeks went red. 

"What?" he asked. Ron's eyes went wide. Had he actually said it out loud? 

"I-uh…" 

"You…like my eyes?" Harry questioned in amazement. Ron ducked his head. 

"I…well…Yes. I like your eyes," he replied sourly. "They're nice." 

'Great complimenting!' the little voice in Ron's mind muttered. He promptly slapped it and dared a look at his friend. Harry's cheeks were flaming and his eyes directed on the floor. He was wringing his hands in his lap. 

"I…um…I like yours too," said the black haired boy. Ron laughed. 

"Well, now that that's out in the open, I can once again sleep easy!" 

Harry grinned at him, the shyness and awkwardness of the situation dissipating. The two palled around for a while, talking about girls and Quidditch and anything else they could think of. They were only disturbed once when Neville came in to get something from his bag. The night grew later and Harry decided it was time for bed. Problem was, Ron did at the same time. Someone tripped over someone else's foot, though neither knew which afterward, and they tumbled to the ground, laughing once they'd recovered. 

Ron pushed himself up on hands and knees, grinning down at the boy under him. Then his expression changed. Harry's did as well. His cheeks felt flushed again and his mind could only concentrate on how the warmth emanating from Ron's body into his own and how much he wanted to brush away that one lock of red hair in the center of his forehead. So he did. 

The redhead moved before even he realized it. Clumsily, his mouth found Harry's, chastely at first and then with more confidence when the other boy responded. He didn't dare move his arms, afraid to crush Harry under him, but the other's wound about his neck and brought them closer to one another. 

They parted with the need to breath, exchanging panting breaths as their eyes locked. Slowly, Ron smiled and shifted from palm to elbows so that he could gently stroke Harry's face. The other boy simply stared up at him, seeming in awe. 

"We just-" 

"Yes." 

"And does-" 

"Probably." 

Harry fell silent. Ron could see that he was thinking deeply, because his eyes kept shifting through shades of green. Finally, Harry looked up at him seriously. 

"When can we do it again?" Ron grinned at the emerald-eyed boy. 

"Now." 

----

A/N: Okay, I KNOW I said two weeks when I started this...But I don't think I can manage it. So, within a month. Is that okay? 

A lot of stuff happened in this chapter (I've been waiting three chapters to write it!!) so I hope no one's confused. Anyway....Finally! A romance!! ::ducks from D/H shippers:: gah!! 

Acknowledgements! ('Cause I'm a lying bastard) 

**Silver Neo** - ::pouts at Nei:: Yes, Ghost!Tom rocks! I love him to bits... Not much of him in this chap though. You know I can't tell you if Blaise is going after anyone. I can tell you that he will be happy at the end of the story. Well...As Happy as ANYONE can be in one of my fics... 

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Glad that you're entertained 

**Faint Hate** - Love the name, by the way... And... ::blush:: I'm not that good of a writer... And I'm glad you liked Blaise. Hopefully, you liked the Ron/Harry moment here too? 

**The great and masterful Yoda** - Pansy's around. And yes, Neville is funny. I love him!!! And you like Larundo? Yay!!! Ghosts and keyboards?? 

**riantlykalopsic** - Die?!?! Gah!! Don't die!!! 

Hm. Do people just not like Lies as much as Follies? ::sniffles::


	5. Do You Believe In Love

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. Macabre is mine. 

**Chapter 5 - Do You Believe In Love**

That first kiss seemed to spark something. At once, the snogfest began. It took little under two days for the entirety of Gryffindor to find out. Neville walked in on them and screamed loud enough to bring up the other boys, who promptly clapped for both finding someone. The news spred like wildfire through the Gryffindors before filtering out into the general populous. By the next week, the Daily Prophet's headline read "BOY-WHO-LIVED COMES OUT!" 

Harry groaned and dropped his head into is arms when Hermione read that aloud. Ron smiled, blushing, and pet his hair happily. The redhead almost liked the attention he was getting from being Harry Potter's boyfriend. Almost. Finding a quiet place to enjoy themselves was rather difficult, what with the many girls who wanted a picture of them together. They'd resorted to sneaking off in the night to places unknown, since the daytime was always full of the threat of fangirls. 

Still, they were quietly affectionate with one another. Ron always found reasons to touch Harry's hand or ruffle his hair, and Harry rewarded him with goofy smiles and little kisses. They ended up being one of the fluffiest couples Hogwarts had. Most people were surprised by the change that came over Harry after they got together. He seemed so light, more at ease with himself, and he smiled almost all the time. Ron tended towards blushing with every little thing the other boy said to him. He looked almost sunburned most of the time. 

Most of Hogwarts took the couple in strides, though many a teary girl begged Harry to reconsider while their more protective cousins gave Ron a strict warning about hurting their hero. There were a few here and there that showed open contempt for the relationship, but even they could see the vast improvement within Harry Potter. 

Draco watched Harry and Ron from his table, eyes narrow and almost angry. His fist tightened as the black haired boy leaned over and whispered in his boyfriend's ear, causing the redhead to turn as crimson as his hair. The other Gryffindors only laughed. Draco didn't laugh. If anything, his gaze grew more angry. A hand slipped up his thigh. He recognized it before he moved to slap it away. Blaise pouted beside him. At first, the blue eyed Slytherin had been quite happy about Harry and Ron getting together. It seemed his competition had been taken out of the picture. But Draco's affections hadn't changed in the slightest. If anything, it had served to make the blonde more determined to get Potter. Blaise dropped his hands into his lap and grit his teeth. 

'I'll get you, Potter,' he hissed silently, fiery eyes burning into the back of his rival's head. 'Just wait…' 

----

Ron was away at Quidditch practice. With a little sigh, Harry found himself lacking in anything to do. His homework was already finished, amazingly, and the others were all out enjoying the warm weather while it lasted. To soothe his boredom, Harry went on a walk. A few of the portraits gave greeting and he to them, but for the most part he remained without company. 

Of course, being alone made it easier to hear himself think. And to hear Tom. 

_'Well, finally!' _said the ghost with a growl. _'Get yourself a boyfriend and think you can ignore me, hmmm? Doesn't work that way, Harry.'_

Harry scowled, resolved to pay no attention to him for as long as possible. 

_'Maybe I should pop into HIS head for a while! It is one of your most delectable dreams, after all…'_

'Don't rise to it,' Harry told himself. 'Don't let him bait you!' 

_'Oh, but you ARE letting me, Harry-love,'_ smirked the other. _'Just think… We could be lovers that way…Maybe then Slytherin's curse wouldn't want your blood.'_

"Shut up," Harry whispered. 

_'I could play out all of our little dream sessions…What do you think Mr. Weasley would think of that? I bet he'd enjoy it…'_

"Stop it.." 

_'I do wonder, though…What will he think when he finds out about me?'_

The boy said nothing. 

_'He'll abandon you, Harry-boy… You'll be all alone, except for me…Your friends will hate you, your teachers fear you, and you… You will feel the ultimate grief of knowing my revenge…'_

"SHUT UP!" 

The ground disappeared from under him and Harry fell. Tom's haunting laughter faded away. It was with a smile that Harry realized where he was drifting. The soft landing in the unnaturally lit cavern was enough to cement his guess. 

"Harry Potter," rumbled the deep, sexless voice of Larundo Adonis. Harry sat up and looked towards the dragon, smiling until he noticed the small form Larundo was wrapped about, that of a little girl. Harry got up and approached them, noting the protective gleam in those amber eyes. The girl was young, barely seven or eight it seemed. Her long, brown hair was dirty and hung in forgotten clumps down her back. Her skin had the tint of a tan lost and rosy cheeks paled. She was dressed in clothing far too large for her that hung over one shoulder and covered her feet. At once, two large, deadened blue eyes opened and stared at him from under heavy lids. 

"Hello," Harry greeted. The little girl stared at him for a long moment before closing her eyes and turning back to lay against the dragon. 

"She does not speak," said Larundo quietly. Harry sad down next to one of his forelegs, which were nearly as long as his own legs. 

"Who is she?" Harry asks. 

"I call her 'Bahvi'. It means 'brother' in the old tongue." 

"But she's a girl, isn't she?" 

"We didn't care much about gender, obviously," replied the dragon in a snide tone. Harry smiled humorlessly. 

"What is she doing here?" 

Larundo seemed to sigh a little as he turned his gaze onto the little girl's form. 

"Her family was attacked by the dark ones a few weeks before the death of Voldemort." Harry was a little startled at hearing anyone mention the Dark Lord's name, but then realized that something as old as Larundo seemed probably didn't care about a wizard's supposed power. The dragon went on in quiet tones. "Her parents were killed, tortured until insane before put to death. The mother was a muggle while the father half, so they weren't given much kindness when it came to their ends. She had to watch it all before the dark ones began on her." 

Harry couldn't quell the sudden guilt he felt after hearing the little girl's story. He shifted onto his knees and crawled closer to the girl until he was in arms length. Then, he lifted a hand and smoothed her hair from her face. She was a beautiful child, tragically so. When she cracked her eyes open to watch him, he felt the need to hold her, protect her, and soothe her every fear. Her big blue eyes slowly opened in full until she seemed every bit as young as she looked. She gave a sudden cry and launched forward, her small, thin arms thrown around his waist as she rested against his belly. Harry sighed softly and stroked her hair, wondering why she trusted him so swiftly. 

"It is because she is a seer, child…" 

Harry looked up at the dragon's words. "A seer?" 

"Her mind and heart are open and vulnerable to those around her," Larundo replied quietly. The green eyed boy looked back down at the child in his arms. "Much like you, yourself." 

"But I…" 

"You are not as powerful as she," said the dragon. "While her magic is rather weak, her mind could tap into even mine. It is a relief that the dark ones did not realize this, as she would have suffered a much worse fate." 

Harry sighed softly. He noted Bahvi's changed breathing and the limpness of her form against him. He continued to pet her hair for a long while until she woke and he returned to the school. 

----

"My fellows!" boomed a voice over the gathered crowd of black cloaks. The vast sea of murmuring voices calmed as hundreds of eyes gathered on one solitary figure. He stood on a high platform with a few people behind him. The hood of his cloak was down and his face took in all around him. 

"Today is a glorious day! Today marks our rise to power! Today shows the muggles that their extermination is at hand!" 

Cheers and roars came upon them as other threw up hats and waved their arms. The man waited for them to calm again. 

"No more shall we live in hiding from those unworthy of our lands!" 

They cheered again, growing more blood thirsty with every moment. 

"This is our world, and we shall TAKE IT!" 

From behind, one watched with amusement. The face was completely shrouded and swaths of cloth hid the body. A loathsome aura seemed to emanate from it. 

In hand was a small sliver of glass. 

----

There was a dark feeling residing in Harry's bones. Tom had gone very silent and that was never a good thing. Harry didn't realize the feeling was affecting his mood until he caught himself snapping at two harmless first years trying to find one of the classrooms. He decided it would be better to stay away from other people for a while. 

It was just as he was stepping into the Gryffindor Common Room that Harry noticed the stillness of the tower. His brows knit tightly as he felt his body go on full alert. His hand went to his wand. Harry slowly made his silent way up the stairs. The hair on the back of his neck rose once he reached the door to his dorm. He could almost taste the magic that surrounded his passage. Carefully feeling it, he didn't sense particularly damaging malevolence nor the caster of whatever spell it was, but he could feel the danger. However…the danger wasn't his. There was someone inside the dorm that was in danger! 

Harry threw open the door before it occurred to him that such an action could spring a curse. Therefore, he only watched in horror as two ebony eyes locked onto his own from a small green head. Her body was held up by multiple wires, pulled in odd directions. Her small voice reached his hears. 

_"Master-"_

And then the wires pulled taunt and ripped Macabre to pieces. Harry stared over his gore-spattered bed. He didn't realize he was screaming until someone dragged him away 

----

A sight that had never been seen in Hogwarts before was Severus Snape running so quickly through the halls, that each turn left him skidding. Behind him was Remus Lupin. Both had left their classrooms when word reached them of a certain hero's shock. Since she had been expecting them, Professor MaGonagall only jumped a little when the door to her office slammed open and the two hurried teachers ran inside. 

"Where is he?!" the Potions Master hissed. MaGonagall sighed softly and gestured behind him. Snape turned, panting to regain his breath. Harry sat very still in a chair by the door. His face was pale and eyes half lidded while his hand shook in his lap. Remus knelt beside him immediately and pulled the boy into his arms, rubbing his back and petting his hair. Harry didn't fight him. 

"What happened?" Snape growled at MaGonagall, though his eyes never left the boy. 

"Someone set up a trap in his dormitory. I'm afraid Harry was the one to trip it and his pet snake was… obliterated." The last word was hushed. MaGonagall had almost retched at the sight when the little second year brought her. 

Snape turned an ice cold gaze onto the other teacher. "Who did it?!" 

"We don't know," she replied calmly. "The tracking spells we've cast were inconclusive." 

"This isn't over," growled Snape. She nodded and he went to Harry's side. As Remus pulled away from the boy to allow Snape closer, the Potions Master reached up to take his ward's face in his hands. Harry stared at him dully. 

"I killed her," the boy whispered brokenly. Snape sighed gently and hugged him tight. 

"No," he responded. "This was not your fault." 

"I felt the magic and-" 

"No, Harry." 

He fell silent against Snape's black robes. Remus looked up at MaGonagall. 

"Has the body been…recovered?" She nodded and he turned back to the boy. "We'll have a funeral for her, Harry." 

The green eyed boy slowly nodded. "I…I'd like that…" 

Snape got up, pulling Harry along with him as he left. Remus gave MaGonagall a goodbye glance before hurrying after them. Macabre's funeral wasn't big or flashy or even very pretty. She was laid to rest in a coffin of Never-Rot cardboard with flowers thrown all around her. The plot they unanimously chose was near the forest where pure white moonflowers grew. There were no words said for her. Harry could think of none, except… 

"Thank you." 

And then, the three were gone. 

Harry ended up sleeping in Ron's bed that night, curled up within the comforting arms of his redhead boyfriend. 

----

News of the death of Harry's snake spread like wildfire, as most anything about him did. A few came to console him or offer their theories on who did it. Most left him alone. The Gryffindors, however, grew even more protective of him after the attack. If he wasn't with Ron, and most times he was, then either Hermione, Ginny, or Neville kept close tabs. His other year mates checked up on him often. Even Mandy was concerned and walked him from Runes to Lunch on Mondays and Advanced Charms to the Library on his free hour every Thursday, though that made her late for Divination (she was studying to be a "scientific seer", something Harry didn't quite understand.) 

The initial ruckus died down rather quickly though. Snow came as Halloween closed in. A week before the 31st, the first Hogsmeade weekend was announced. Hermione and Ron practically dragged Harry out with them, claiming that he needed the air. It was very cold, but that only gave Ron an excuse to keep an arm around Harry's waist, something that wasn't completely unpleasant. They shopped around for a few hours before grabbing lunch at a local restaurant. Harry was glad to find they sold hamburgers…though his kept talking to him about manners. 

The three found themselves at a crossroads soon enough. Ron wanted to check out the joke shop while Hermione had some books she wanted. Neither wanted to leave Harry's side. Finally, he told them he'd stay in the Three Broomsticks until they were finished. It took a little work, but they finally agreed when they realized how many of their schoolmates currently sat within the bar. Harry bid them goodbye and slipped inside. The warmth hit him in the face and was too hot at first, but be got used to it. He sat down at a table and ordered some butterbeer from Rosemarta. She'd only gotten more beautiful since last time, and Harry was sure that her bosom would pop if it got any bigger. 

Time flew quickly within the jovial pub. There was a band playing fast music and couples filtered through the dance floor. One in particular was very good at swing and showing off to the customers, who loved the show. Harry got up after he finished his drink to visit the loo. The music was too loud and drowned out most sound. Harry blamed this for what happened when he pulled open the door. 

Two sets of big brown eyes locked onto his form in horror. Harry's own green were just as wide. He let go of the door and went back to his table. He barely blinked, as the sight seemed burned onto his eyelids. Two broad, handsome bodies wrapped about each other, lust-reddened faces locked as fingers clutched to bright red hair. Identical boys within each others' arms. 

They found him quickly and hurriedly tried to explain. Fred seemed near tears and was paler than Harry had ever seen. George was more in control, though he was also shaken. They took Harry's silence negatively and spent a good while begging him to not tell and wondering if he was disgusted with them. Harry didn't really listen to them. His mind was churning over things at his own pace. 

'All right. It's time to think.' 

His eyes shut and brows furrowed. The twins glanced at one another worriedly. 

'They're boys. That's fine. They like each other. That's fine, too. They're brothers. That's…' 

Harry's green eyes slid open as he lifted his gaze to look over them. He scrutinized them well before returning to thought. 

'If they're happy, who am I to judge them?' 

That's right. He almost smiled. If they were happy, why should it matter? The smile escaped and the twins looked at him cautiously. Harry reached out and set one hand on Fred's and one on George's. 

"It's okay," he said gently. "I won't tell. I'm happy for you." 

Their faces brightened immediately. Harry quickly found himself enveloped in their embrace, their large frames dwarfing him. They talked for a while longer until Ron and Hermione came back. Fred had fun teasing Ron about 'bagging the big one' while his younger brother blushed brilliantly and Harry laughed. George and Hermione spoke briefly on a potions thing, as he was having trouble with a project for the shop. 

Harry felt quite a bit better when they return to the castle. 

----

With Halloween came a gay holiday. The Great Hall was turned into a ballroom with refreshments along the sides and so many pumpkins that many wondered if they'd bought out all of England. Dumbledore had managed to get some good bands to play the night And the dance floor, once filled, didn't empty until the end of the night. 

Harry laughed with his friends, drank pumpkin juice, ate too much, and danced until he was numb. He and Ron had fun joking about everyone's costumes. The school had unanimously decided to do Halloween the muggle way. Hermione had been caught by Lavender and dolled up to be a princess, complete with ringlets and tiara. Ron ended up going as a Chudley Cannon player while Harry dressed up in a way no one really got until it was explained. His right eye was surrounded by a big splotch of black face paint and he wore black jeans and a white t-shirt. On the shirtfront was a big letter P. 

"Oi, what are you?" Dean asked when they came in. Harry only grinned. 

"A Black-Eyed Pea," he replied happily. Most people got a good laugh out of the deal. A few sneered at the original costume. Filtered through out the crowd were angels, demons, quidditch players, and every other assortment of things. Neville had decided to be a prince and followed Ginny around, who had dressed as a dragon. They put on a little show with Hermione. Ginny the Dragon pretended to be hoarding the beautiful princess away while Prince Neville tried to save her. He accidentally tripped over his long cape and tossed the sword, which Ginny caught and pretended to be stabbed by. The crowd clapped and cheered while Neville blushed cheerfully. He and Hermione hugged before pulling Ginny off the ground. 

When the loud crowd finally became too much, Harry slipped away while his boyfriend was preoccupied. He went into the dark halls, rubbing his arms to keep the chill from his skin. He was quite surprised when a white coat was suddenly draped over his shoulders. Harry whipped around and found himself uncomfortably close to one Draco Malfoy. 

Draco didn't seem like himself that night. His hair was left down, flowing around his face and shoulders. Wisps fluttered and kissed his cheeks. His gray eyes looked stormy and almost glowed in the light. There were small, white stones under his eyes that shined brightly in the moonlight. His entire outfit was white from his paten shoes to the coat around his shoulders. His pants were perfectly pressed and showed off the slimness of his waist. His shirt was loose and most of the buttons left undone to show his pale, well built chest. There was an ethereal look about him, as if he had stepped out of a whole other world and for one night was a being that made such a place whole. Harry could barely breathe. 

"What are you doing out here on a cold night like this, Mr. Potter?" Draco purred, stepping closer. Harry took a step back for each of Draco's until he found himself against the wall. Draco laid a hand beside his head in an unhurried fashion and leaned close. 

"I-I have a b-boyfriend…" 

"I know." Harry could feel the other's warm breath upon his face. 

"Then you c-can't…" 

"Probably." They were so close that the pale boy's scent was invading him, a soft blend of rain and forest. 

"Don't m-make me a liar…" 

Draco paused before shifting to set a chaste kiss upon his cheek. He slowly pulled away enough to stare into the flustered green eyes and red face. Harry couldn't take his eyes away. 

"Does he treat you well?" murmured Draco softly. 

"Yes, very," Harry replied. His voice sounded a little breathy. Draco smiled grimly before drawing back completely. 

"Good," he said. He turned and walked back to the party. Harry's knees buckled before he fell to the ground. He was confused, embarrassed, and most of all… quite very aroused. Why Draco had this effect on him, he didn't know. It made him feel guilty and horrible inside. 

As soon as he could walk, Harry went up to the dormitory. A frantic Ron, who had noticed his absence and panicked, soon joined him. Harry put him, and his ailing conscience, to rest with a nice bout of snogging before the other boys arrived. 

----

When Draco got back to the party, he quickly found Blaise and dragged the other boy off. The blue-eyed Slytherin was only happy to comply when Draco jumped him, burning off his hurt feelings into the other's body. 

"Do you ever think about what happens when we graduate?" asked Blaise as he lay with the other in his arms and pet his long hair. Draco was oddly touchy-feely that day. 

"I'll take over my father's enterprises," replied the blonde. Blaise sighed softly. 

"Not that," he said. "I meant…what happens to us?" 

Draco was quiet a while before he pulled himself up to sit. He gave Blaise the most quizzical look, one that hurt the blue-eyed boy much more than he let on. 

"…Us?" 

"This. Our relationship. Boffing like rabbits." 

Draco frowned. "You think this is a permanent thing?" 

"Can't it be?" His eyes grew wide and he slapped his hands over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say it aloud. Draco watched him very carefully. He saw the guilty eyes, protectively curled body, and pale skin. 

"Are you in love with me?" 

It was very quiet between them. Neither moved a muscle. Then Draco got up and dressed. Blaise shut his eyes and cursed at himself for being so stupid. He knew it would be over as soon as Draco realized. That's why they'd started this in the first place. They were both horny teenagers and Draco didn't want a lover. Blaise hadn't in the beginning either. That changed over the last year. He could do nothing to stop his feelings for the blonde boy. Clutching his heart, Blaise watched as Draco silently headed for the door. He knew that if the other left, that would be it. Finished. 

"NO!" 

Draco paused and glanced back. Blaise had thrown himself up and had a hand stretched towards him, his blue eyes pleading. 

"Don't go," Blaise whispered fervently. Slowly, Draco stepped back towards him. The other boy's shoulders shook as he set his hands upon them. 

"I apologize," he said softly, though his face was unreadable. Blaise looked at him with hope. "I should have never let this go on so long and for that I am sorry. You're my friend, Blaise, so I regret hurting you. Nothing more." 

His head dropped and eyes closed. "I…I understand, Draco…" 

The blonde hesitated only a moment before leaving. Blaise stood very still for a long time. Then his fist clinched. The grip tightened until his entire hand was shaking. It hurt, but not nearly as much as the ripping feeling in his chest. That hurt and anguish shifted then, turning into something much easier to bear. The murderous rage filled him completely, etched into every cell of his being. Eyes snapping open, the rage decided on its victim. The one that caused everything. 

Blaise Zabini growled into the darkness, "I'll fucking destroy you, Potter." 

----

Harry sighed. It was a quiet Saturday morning, just after dawn. The other boys were still asleep. The black haired boy was sitting with parchment and pen, writing a difficult letter. 

He was confused about a few things in life and needed someone to talk to. Remus was almost a parent, so that took off. Plus, he was one of his teachers and Harry didn't much want to have the guy worried over nothing. Though he was getting along better with Snape, he couldn't imagine telling him anything like this. He couldn't tell Ron, as that would upset him. Hermione was, again, too close to the problem. Harry needed someone who would be far away yet still able to help. 

He chose Tonks. 

Thus, he was writing a letter that would likely make the woman laugh, but she would probably help. Women were good at these kinds of things. 

_Tonks, _

I have a problem and I need some advice. Since you're a girl, I figured you'd be the most help. Well, I hope so anyway. Girls usually do better in this stuff. And you're the only one far enough from the problem so… Hopefully you can help. 

Since the Daily Prophet made my love life common knowledge, I don't need to tell you about Ron and me. However, Ron isn't the problem. It's another boy. He keeps coming onto me and almost kissed me on Halloween. The bizarre thing is that he makes me feel confused and… aroused. Ron does too, but it's not the same…Ron makes me feel safe, while the other has this dangerous aura to him…I can't explain it any better. 

Can you help me? 

-Harry 

Reading over the short note again, Harry was satisfied that he couldn't do any better to explain himself. He stiffed the letter into his pocket and got ready for the day, planning to mail it after the school day. 

Later that afternoon, Harry started for the owlery. It was the first time in about a month that he'd been alone. Ron was practicing Quidditch, Hermione had Prefect duties, and Ginny and Neville had disappeared somewhere. He didn't want to bother anyone else so he made sure to not be seen. 

Heading to the owlery, Harry suddenly noticed now quiet it was. He frowned and slowed his steps. The stillness was eerie. None of the familiar wing flaps came to his ears. A strange scent hung in the air. Harry shuttered. It was a familiar smell but he didn't recognize it. The coppery scent, like well rusted metal. Slowly, Harry pushed open the wooden door to the owlery. The letter fluttered out of his hand and to the floor, the edge sitting in a puddle of red. 

There were feathers everywhere, blood splattered over every wall, perch, and window. The bodies of hundreds of owls lay in pieces on the blood soaked floor. There was one bird in the middle of the room that his eyes riveted on. Her body was sticking at strange angles and her beautiful eyes carefully gouged out. Hedwig. 

Harry didn't scream or cry. Turning around, he left the owlery and calmly walked to the Headmaster's office. The few who spotted him in the halls didn't dare approach him. His skin was pale, eyes dead, and the aura around him was one of brokenness. The statue moved as soon as he approached it and Albus Dumbledore stepped out. He looked a little surprised at Harry's sudden appearance but didn't lose his control. 

"Harry, my boy, is there something you need?" 

"They're dead." 

Dumbledore frowned at the numb voice. 

"Who are?" 

"The owls. They're all dead." 

"Go back to your common room. I'll send someone to you," said the headmaster quickly. Harry merely nodded and turned to go. The tears began when he reached the sanctuary of his room, falling limply onto the comforter of his bed. Ron arrived quickly after and soothed his boyfriend's aching heart as the black haired boy sobbed into his robes. 

Ron held him long after Harry fell asleep. He kept stroking his hair and back, reeling over the news that had swept the castle. Neville had come in tears to tell him about the owls. Every last one of them had been killed. No one knew that Harry had been the one to find them. Neville simply assumed he'd heard about Hedwig and was mourning her. 

Hermione came to join Ron and Harry soon enough. She laid herself next to Harry, Ron offering her half his lap as a pillow, since Harry was already using the rest. When the green eyes fluttered open, Hermione gently stroked his tear stained cheeks. He took her hands in his and held them close to his chest. 

Harry didn't bounce back from Hedwig's death among the other owls. She had been his companion for too long for that. Ron and Hermione tried their best to help him, but he still went through the next week in a daze. 

----

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore. Her dreams were becoming more and more vivid as reality played them out. Before her eyes, Harry was breaking more each day. Helga's poem rang in her mind. She had to find those Maidens for Harry! She had to! 

As she sat in the library, pouring through aging volumes, Hermione suddenly stopped. She glanced over the poem, noting the strange names in the second stanza. Perhaps she had been looking at that wrong. Perhaps they weren't names of people at all. Of course! Hermione jerked up and ran to the Religious Texts section, grabbing up a few different kinds. 

During her summer, once she was recovered from the death eaters, her parents had tried to help her by taking her to their local church. She couldn't tell the priests what had happened to her, but they did help her to feel better with their kind words. 

The afternoon wore on and the sky crew dark before she found the tomb she was looking for. A religion from Hawaii held her answers. She was a surprised to note what it was called. Any muggle knew that word. It was a disgraced thing that was both feared and ridiculed. 

It was Vodou. 

Hermione was overjoyed when she found the answers. All five names were there, gods of the Vodou pantheon; Danbala, the snake spirit, ruler of the gods; Ogou, the warrior spirits; Simbi, patron of all magicians; the Marasa, the twin protectors of family; and Gede, guardian spirits of the dead. 

She frowned at her notes. Knowing the identities of those names was helping very little in the full scheme of the poem. There was something else she was still missing. Some key that wasn't clear. For the first time in her life, Hermione threw a book in her frustration. It bounced once before Madam Pince swooped in and grabbed it up, giving Hermione a quick reprimand before throwing the poor girl out. 

Hermione stood very still outside the library door. She was not thinking about the first rejection from her haven or the disappointed look on Madam Pince's face. Her eyes were riveted on the floor before her. There was a book there. 

----

"You've been visiting more often," noted Larundo quietly as it stretched it's long wings. Harry sat a few feet away with Bahvi before him. In his hand was a small brush that he was using to comb out her long, brown hair. As the brush went through the strands, they almost seemed to come back to life, soft waves forming down her back. Bahvi's little face, revealed from behind the fall of hair, looked so achingly beautiful in it's fall from grace. 

Larundo observed him in silence for a good while before moving to stand beside the two. It shifted its great head to brush against the boy's. Harry reached up and pet its snout, sighing softly. 

"I want to stay here," he said softly. "It's peaceful here. It doesn't… hurt." 

The dragon withdrew. Harry glanced up and watched as its form glowed brightly, shifting within the blinding light. When it faded, a woman stand in the reptile's place. Her face was round with health, skin beautifully tanned. Soft looking, sky blue hair draped around her head and shoulders, whisking across her skin with the gentlest touch. Her forehead was adorned with a shiny red stone held by a silver circlet and ears were strangely shaped, long and wavy at the rim. Long, almond shaped eyes were a deep shade of amber and sparkled unnaturally. Her body was long and perfectly shaped, round breasts barely concealed by a wrap of cloth held at the middle by a silver ring. The ring was held in turn by a length of cord wrapped around her slim neck. Below her bosom, a flat stomach tapered down to a small waist then voluptuous hips and long, long legs. She stood on the balls of her feet, her toes clawed. About her hips and falling low was another wrap, held at her left side with a few silver clasps. 

She glanced down at her hands, shifting the delicate limbs for a moment. Then, her gaze rose. 

"You may call me Lara," she said, "when I am in this form." 

The woman sat knelt beside him and brought her arms about him, sheltering him against her bosom. Harry clung to her, though he did not fully understand why. 

"You cannot stay," murmured the dragon turned human. "Visit, yes… But you are too important to your people." 

"He's dead," Harry whispered. "He's already dead. I did my part. I killed him. It's over. Why does it still hurt?" 

Sorrow entered the yellow-brown eyes as she hugged him tightly to her, but it was not Lara that answered. 

"The hurt never stops." 

Emerald and amber shifted to look upon the child. Her dull gaze rested on them in turn. Then, Bahvi got up and walked away from them. They were the first words Harry had heard her utter, but they did not comfort him. He turned back into the warmth of Lara's body. 

"Bahvi does not understand," said the dragon. "She is so young that that one event has shaped her complete being." 

She gently stroked his hair. "It will end, child. Your pain is not eternal." 

"I just want it to be over soon…" 

"It may be as you wish," replied Lara with quiet sorrow. 

----

Guards… Those who protected the precious five and hid their energy and identity. Before the Maidens could be found, the Guards had to be eliminated. There was a stone, made to reveal all ten and awaken the Guards' spirits. 

Hermione poured over the little book as she sat in the common room. No one had disturbed her, as she had a look on her face that could kill. Her eyes flew over the pages as she flipped through them, the skin between her eyes bunched in concentration. Her free hand wrote furiously on her notes. 

The Seeking Stone was what they needed. The book gave only a hint to it's location. It would be in a mountain, within deeply cut caves. This frustrated her even more. There were far too many mountains in the world for such a vague description to work. The Seeking Stone was necessary in finding the Maidens for Harry. She would just have to try harder. 

The Guards worried her as well. She doubted they knew their fate, as she doubted the Maidens knew theirs. The book hinted that they would all be around the same age as the current Gryffindor heir. Would the Guards and Maidens be scattered throughout the world? She hoped not, but couldn't take the chance. 

Hermione scowled at her notes. In them, she'd condensed the already small book. It told of each Maiden's innate power and their connection to the Gryffindor heir. They were ingrained with five aspects that would hint at their identity: Wisdom, Courage, Power, Strength, and Loyalty. The Vodou representations also hinted the same. Hermione ran a hand through her hair and sighed a little, gathering up her things. It was late and she was quiet tired. The common room had been empty for a while now. 

As she made her way up, she heard a sound. Frowning, Hermione set her things down and went to the sixth year boy's dorm, slowly opening the door. All of the boys were in their beds, but one was no sleeping well. He tossed and turned, a quiet groan flittering from him. The sheets were tied up in knots around him and the moonlight glinted off a layer of sweat on his fevered brow. The light of her eyes went out completely. There was no time to lose. She had to find the Maidens and help Harry. Nothing else mattered. 

That morning, Hermione was found face down in a pile of books with papers scattered all around, deeply asleep. 

----

A/N: Oi…This chapter was so hard to write…I guess it was because I killed characters I really liked…Ah well…I guess my two weeks a chapter has turned into one a month… Sorry about that. My life has been rather…er…upside down lately. 

Okay, a few words: I don't care if you don't like incest/twincest/Weasleycest. I, personally, think Forge/Gred is a very cute couple. This does not mean I fuck my brothers. (I've got four of them, actually.) Yeah. Um. That's all… 

Also, I decided to stop posting the new pairings. If you don't figure it out on your own, something is wrong...And I'm lazy. 

Acknowledgements! (You rule ::cries:: ) 

**Faint Hate **- Four in the morning? Insomnia? Why is this so familiar to me…? Yay! I get a sticker!!! And Blaise is just gonna get meaner. We'll see him start his true torture next chapter. And you liked the Founder Slash? I was hoping so… ::grin:: 

**Malfoy vs. Potter** - Updated. Happy? 

**Silver Neo** - I do like Sirius/Remus, but this story is given the Dead!Sirius syndrom since it gives more angst. I like angst. ::laughs:: Anywho… Glad you liked SS/RL, the mirror, and the founders. You have odd nick names for them… I DID get Hayaka's pic, thank you!! And… Did the D/H moment here suffice to ward away the R/H? 

**Uuari** - Hehehehee…. I've won my battle, then. ::cackles:: 

**Mrs. RT** - Glad you liked Follies. As to all the stuff…. Yeah. It's hard to keep straight. I've got a ten page file of notes on it, and a half done timeline that spans three of those pages. That's all that's saving me ::laughs:: Anywho, glad you like it. 

::swoons:: I'm sooo tired… School starting, new boyfriend, and the content lack of sleep is sooo getting to me… Oh yeah. Guess what guys? TGP got himself a ma-an! ::cheers and goes off to daydream about him:: 


	6. Open Fire On My Burning Heart

**

His Serpentine Lies

**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine. 

**Chapter 6 - Open Fire On My Burning Heart**

As December rolled around, Hogwarts was a wiz of activity. The Slytherin/Gryffindor quidditch game scheduled right after the break had both teams practicing more every night and the teachers were getting together work for the holiday. There was a Hogsmeade visit the weekend before the break, so most students were trying to figure out what they needed to buy there and sending letters home for money. As the activity rose to a startling height, the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls had their hands full keeping everyone in line. There were constant meetings. 

As such, Harry was left to visit the Sanctuary much of the time. He spent his free hours with Larundo and Bahvi, enriched by the peaceful place. Tom could not hurt him there, nor could the rest of the world. So enraged by this, however, Tom made the rest of Harry's days and nights complete and utter hell. He taunted the boy with nightmares and horrible day-terrors, while carefully witling down his already diminished mental strength. 

_'One day,'_ he kept saying in a terrible purr, _'I shall take over.'_

_'Not today,'_ Harry always answered. 

_'No,'_ Tom would reply. _'Not today.'_

'Today' was getting closer and closer, though Harry hid it best he could. He laughed with his friends, joked with others, and generally acted the same as ever. If he smiled, no one looked past to see the violet tinted eyelids or the hollow sound of his laugh. All except four people: Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Mandy. The antisocial little Ravenclaw was found outside the Fat Lady's portrait one Saturday morning when Harry got up. She took him out to one of the empty classrooms and had a very long talk with him. Mandy wasn't as close to him as the others, but she noticed right off that he wasn't what he seemed. Harry was happy that, while she let him know that she knew his plight slightly, she didn't push him to tell her anything. She let him off with a parting word. 

"Ron is your boyfriend, right?" she asked. He nodded and her lips quirked up a bit. "Let him in, then. He can't stop all this shit that's going on with you, but he can at least take some of the burden." 

Harry didn't reply and she left him alone. That turned into a mistake on it's own. As he was going towards the Great Hall, hands with growing familiarity dragged him into a pit of physical pain. By the time they were finished, he couldn't move at all without hurting. He was halfway through the hall to the infirmary when he passed out. When he came to, Madam Pomfrey grilled him about the various injuries, only to settle for giving him a few healing droughts and mentioning that Snape would know of it. The Potions Master himself appeared not a moment later, as if summoned. 

"Harry, what happened?" the ebony eyed man asked with concern as he leaned over Harry's prone form. There were wrappings all over the boy, as his body would never be able to deal with much in the way of magical manipulation. 

"The stairs hate me," he replied quietly without looking at the man. Snape sighed and sat down beside the bed. 

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong, Harry," he said in a gentle tone. Madam Pomfrey managed to hear that last bit as she passed, and nearly dropped the bottle of medicine in her hand with surprise. She had not yet been privy to Snape's softness with the boy. 

"Nothing is wrong," Harry responded. He stared up at the ceiling, but was paying more attention to the healing he could feel his body going through. 

"Harry-" 

"Please," said the boy before turning an emerald eyed stare onto the Potions Master.. It was a sad look, but determined. Snape returned it with a frown. Harry carefully turned himself onto his side and reached out to take his hand. "I'll be fine. Let me handle it." 

Snape watched him carefully, but Harry could see the defeat in his gaze. With a sigh, the teacher got up. 

"If it gets worse, I will step in." 

"I understand." 

Snape went to the door but hesitated and turned around. "Will you be staying here or with the Weasleys' through the break?" 

Harry thought about it. If he went to the Weasleys', Mrs. Weasley would fuss over him. Two weeks from then would not heal all of the damage, no matter how many healing draughts he could manage. Staying at Hogwarts while everyone went home was lonely, however, and being alone wasn't his best option. 

"What will you do?" 

"I'll return home for the second week, but will stay here for the first," said Snape. 

"May I stay at the Manor then?" asked Harry. 

"You may," he replied. "Draco was planning to do the same." 

The way he said it was almost a warning, but the man was gone before Harry could ask me. The green eyed boy sighed softly and wondered if the break would be hazardous, what with being in close quarters, alone, with the incredibly attractive boy who was not his boyfriend. Pomfrey managed to force another healing draught into him while he pondered that distractedly. 

----

The dragon looked up. It always knew when someone entered its realm. Glancing down at Bahvi, it assured itself that the little girl was asleep. She laid curled in a soft tuff of grass, her little hands under her chin and her long hair tumbling around like a halo. With a sigh, Larundo turned to the visitor of it's home, taking in the old and gray form. 

"Updates from the surface?" murmured the dragon, amber eyes glinting. The old wizard sat down near Bahvi and set a worried gaze over her small form. 

"The attacks have started, as we predicted. The Ministry refuses to believe they are anything but random acts of violence," the wizard replied. Larundo shook its great head. 

"Humans…I shall never understand," it said in its sexless rumble. The old man smiled sadly. 

"Even we do not understand ourselves." 

Larundo shifted his wings before getting up, muscle rippling beneath the blue and green scales. 

"The boy is breaking, Dumbledore." The grayed wizard sighed gently. 

"Yes, I know." 

"He visits. I see his memories killing him little by little." Larundo laid back down closer to Bahvi, almost cradling her body to its own. "If he dies, the little one does. I do not wish this." 

"Is it because of her that you care so much? Or have you grown fond of Gryffindor's heir?" 

The dragon didn't answer. Dumbledore smiled sadly. 

"It is not only this one that will die," he said quietly. "One that I hold very dear would be lost as well." 

"The fourth?" 

"Yes, the fourth." The old face sagged some before he looked upwards. "She is one of them, after all. There cannot be only one Heir alive. All four must survive or all four must perish." 

"She knows?" 

"She is the only one of the four that knows." 

"This unsettles me." 

Dumbledore smiled again. "You've grown fond of many humans, have you?" 

"I confess nothing," retorted the dragon. 

----

It was peaceful in the Astronomy Tower. Cold, but peaceful. Harry went there often, but Ron made him promise never to go alone. Ron was deathly afraid of losing him to one of the long, open windows. Harry knew not to be afraid. He could feel the magic pulsing around each opening, magic that would stop any student attempting to flee life through the long fall. 

_'A simple charm could penetrate that,' _taunted the silky voice in his mind. Harry ignored him. He didn't want to hurt Ron, not after all the red haired boy had done for him. Looking away from the landscape, Harry turned his eyes over his boyfriend's form. Ron had his nose in a quidditch book. His lip was caught between his teeth as he read before a smile lit up his face. He must have found something to use in the next game. Harry loved watching Ron like this. However, the other boy always felt his weighted gaze and broke the moment, looking up shyly as he flushed with color. 

"Something wrong?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head and went to sit next to him. Ron smiled and turned back to his reading, though he paid less attention to it than the boy beside him. Harry always felt warm, though his skin was usually cool to the touch. It was the kind of warmth that radiated outward into everything around him. Especially people. Ron's cheeks flushed. Having Harry so close, sides and arms barely touching, was torture. He was a seventeen year old boy, after all, and hormones ruled all. A lesser man would have already pushed for more than the gentle kisses and scant touches. Ron couldn't bear the thought of hurting Harry inadvertently, which was the main reason he could keep himself from going too far. It was simply getting so very hard to deny himself… Ron was a very tactile person. He needed to be touched, to be acknowledged and accepted this way. At home, touch was a very common thing, whether it was a hand through hair or the pinching of cheeks. But to Harry, touch was… 

"I'll be returning to the Manor for the break," said Harry suddenly. Ron looked up in surprise. 

"You aren't coming to the Burrow?" 

Harry hesitated before glancing away. "…It's…too much, there…" 

"I understand," murmured Ron, though that was only partially true. Harry looked back at him and smiled a little. 

"Thanks." 

When Harry didn't break eye contact, Ron felt his face heat up again. Harry had the most amazing eyes. Ron just knew that if he looked for too long, he'd drown himself. It wasn't until he could feel the other's warm breath that he realized he was leaning into the other boy. Harry closed the distance before he could pull away. As always, the meeting of lips was gentle and loving. It was an unhurried thing, blissful in innocence. 

Harry lifted an arm and slung it around Ron's neck as the redhead shifted to a more comfortable position. The kiss deepened, sensuality seeping into it. They moved without notice or fumbling until Harry lay upon floor with Ron held securely against him. Hands tangled in hair, tongues fumbled against each other, and bodies shifted to accommodate each other. One of them uttered a small sound, or perhaps it was both, but neither cared. They felt each other, mapping out the planes of skin and venturing just a little farther than before, just a bit more. Fingers under cloth, mouths moving to hot skin… 

Emerald eyes snapped wide as Harry felt more than he could stand. He cried out and pushed at Ron's shoulders, his glazed vision filling with images of the past. Ron jerked away as if burned, his blue eyes wide and near terrified. Harry sat up and stared off, arms wrapped about himself as he steadied his breathing. When his heart had finally slowed, he turned a tentative glance to the red haired boy. Ron sat much like he was, face half covered in crimson bangs and brows furrowed in guilt. 

"Ron-" he started. 

"It's okay," Ron interrupted quietly. "I went too far. I'm sorry." 

"No, it's not you.." Harry bit his lip and reached out to cup Ron's face in his thin hands. "I just…" 

"I know." The blue eyed boy smiled weakly. "I understand. It's okay." 

It was awkward between them after that. They soon went on to their own, each pondering the other. 

----

Harry watched the carriages pull away. A tanned, freckled hand waved at him until they were out of sight. He felt sad, watching them go. Even the large, red duster Snape had given him didn't make him feel much better. The fur about the collar did nothing to comfort him. With a sigh, Harry returned to the warmth of the school. Snape was to transport both he and Draco over at the same time. He found the silver haired boy near the doorway. Those stormy eyes observed his every move. It was as if Draco could look straight through him, like an open book. 

Draco hadn't spoken to him since Halloween. Harry felt uncomfortable around him. Not because of the event or the piercing gaze, but because of his own guilty attraction. It was like betraying Ron. That thought made Harry want to throw himself to the redhead's feet and confess, begging forgiveness. He sat down near the door. The folds of the red coat sheltered him with warmth. It reminded him of Ron and he hugged it to himself while imaging his boyfriend's embrace. 

"Harry." 

He knew that voice, but he hadn't been expecting it. It was like a warm blanket, soft and motherly. Slowly, he lifted his head and locked his green eyed gaze onto the small form before him. 

Rylia smiled softly and held out her little hand. As always, her clothes were beautiful and fit her well. She had one of her corsets on, white with silver trim, and under it was a loose, flowing gown of light green that fell off her shoulders and showed her pale skin. The only darkness to her clothing was the vivid green traveling cloak she wore, which draped over her small form. It was attached to both wrists, cut down the arm for movement, and had a hood that was currently down. Unlike how he'd seen her most of the time, her black curls were pulled back into a bun, bangs framing her small face. 

Harry couldn't help it. He threw himself forward and crushed the Verifel to his chest. She murmured softly to him, petting his hand and back. He had missed her so much… 

"Let's go home," she said softly. Harry pulled away and got up, taking his trunk. Rylia took his unoccupied hand and lead him out, Draco following farther behind. The blonde boy quietly observed them. Harry looked more relaxed than he had since they got to school, and it was all due to the small woman at his side. Was this the part of life Harry was missing? This… woman to hold and comfort and protect him? He paused mid step. Yes. That was exactly it. Rylia was Harry's _mother_. 

He almost smiled. Of course the boy would choose a female of a different species as his mother. 

Just before they reached the gates, Rylia stopped. Her body went tense as her dark eyes darted about. Harry was much the same. Draco couldn't feel whatever it was that had alarmed the two. All he knew was that they looked more alike in that moment then ever. 

"We mustn't tarry," murmured Rylia quietly. She motioned for Draco to come closer before settling her hands on their trunks. The luggage disappeared with a pop. Rylia reached into her cloak and retrieved a brass ring. She looked up at the boys seriously. "As soon as we pass through, grab this and we'll go. There is something here that should not be." 

They nodded and did so. The last thing Harry saw was a pair of looming red eyes in the darkness. 

Draco grabbed onto Harry as the other boy fell. They had arrived at the manor and everything seemed all right, except for that. Rylia looked alarmed but after a quick check over the unconscious boy, she was calm again. 

"He's been too strung for too long," she murmured softly as she touched Harry's forehead. "He's exhausted himself. Take him in to his room for me, Draco. I need to prepare dinner." 

The blonde frowned but carefully lifted Harry up and took him inside. The other boy was light and made up of hard angles and planes. Draco frowned worriedly as his fingers brushed against the slightly protruding ribs. Had Harry been starving himself…? 

Draco laid the boy down on his bed and brushed his bangs from his face. The black locks were soft and smooth, like water through his fingers. His face wasn't nearly as comforting. Draco traced over the pale planes of flesh. He could barely remember the annoying, tanned quidditch player of last year now. The strong body had been reduced to a barely surviving wraith. Violet rimmed both eyes, more easily seen with the other boy now relaxed. His face was smooth, but would go gaunt if he let himself waste away anymore. He knew Rylia wouldn't let it happen during the break, but once they got to Hogwarts…. Draco set his face. He wouldn't let it happen, either. 

Carefully, Draco pulled Harry out of the coat. He loved the feel of the other boy's body against his own, warm breath at his shoulder, but didn't pause to enjoy it. Not too long, at least. Once the coat was off, he laid Harry back down. The boy hadn't stirred at all. 

Draco spotted the bruise along his collar bone immediately, just slightly peeking from under the shirt. He frowned and gently ran a finger across it. Harry whimpered, but didn't wake. Draco sighed quietly and leaned down, setting a small, comforting kiss on the abused flesh before getting up to help Rylia in the kitchen. 

----

_"Don't touch! DON'T TOUCH! HE'S MINE!' _

He didn't know what had gotten the other in such a state, watching him stamp and rage and yell. After a while, he'd come over and violate him again, as he'd done for the past hours they'd been there. Actually, he didn't know how long it had been, nor really cared. He was merely glad that the other gave him time to rest while he stormed about in the angered state. 

"Mine, mine, mine damn it!" 

Mine? He could have laughed. He knew that was true. No matter who he gave his heart to, he would never belong to them. Only to him. Only he could possess him in and out. The other paused and turned to him. He felt those eyes tracing over each and every part of his body before stopping at his face. 

"You're mine." 

"Yes." 

The other smiled. It was not nice, but it was pretty, he decided. Then, the other swooped down upon him and made sure he knew clearly who was owned by who. Every touch, every thrust, every bite made that completely clear to him. 

"You're mine." 

"Yes." 

The other ran strong fingers down his face. 

"Shall I take over today? Free you from your life's pain?" 

Fear filled him. The other knew immediately and kissed him with deceiving gentleness. 

"Who is it that you're so tied to?" 

The voice was quiet, almost kind, but he knew better and said nothing. Raged filled the crimson eyes at such blatant refusal. He was upon the boy like a raging beast, ripping, tearing, CLAIMING every part of the child's body, mind, and soul. When it was over, both did not move, one for the pain and the other for his soul's wariness. 

"Mine," sneered the other before he disappeared into the dreamscape, leaving the boy to lick his wounds. 

Harry awoke crying, but Rylia was already there to hold him. 

----

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry concentrated on eating and practically ignored the other two, though they paid strict attention to him. Ebony and silver eyes watched every movement, noted just how little the boy was eating, despite how long it took him. Rylia saw her chance. Just as Harry emptied his small plate and was about to ask to be excused, she jumped up and dumped another serving onto his place. 

"Seconds!" she said cheerfully. "We have to keep our strength up." 

He didn't for a moment before going back to his slow eating. She knew he wouldn't fight her about it. Draco could have kissed the little Verifel for her cleverness. 

After dinner, Harry went back to his room, claiming fatigue. Rylia let him go, for she had things to do about the house. Draco, however, followed him. 

"Can I help you?" Harry muttered with slight distain as he flopped himself down on the bed. Draco rolled his eyes and sat at the edge. 

"I had been wanted to inform you about the De l'Oncre family, but if you're going to be this way about it…" 

Harry perked up, just as he knew he would. 

"Tell me." 

"What, no please? My, you are rude…" 

"Please, Draco." 

The silver eyed boy smiled. "Of course. Anything for you, Harry." 

Harry rolled his eyes and dropped back onto the bed. Draco made himself comfortable. 

"As I told you, the De l'Oncre family was an old merchant line. Rumors said they were direct descendants from Godric Gryffindor, but nothing was ever proved." He paused and glanced over the boy. Still listening. "The family had a sort of tradition running through it that made everyone doubt their heritage. It was riddled with affairs, bastard children, and deaths. No De 'lOncre lived very long and so few had children that one descendant every generation was quite normal. Thing was, it was usually caused by suicide or sickness." 

"The curse…" 

Draco gave him a curious look, but the other boy refused to explain and he went on. 

"In any case, to get to the last one. Auguste De l'Oncre was rather wealthy and of pure wizard blood, though how many other family lines were in him is debatable. His wife Nichole, in true fashion, had an affair with a muggle named Richard Evans." 

Evans. Harry nearly flinched at his mother's maiden name. But, if Richard Evans was his mother's father, then…? 

"They had a muggle child it turns out," Draco went on, unknowing of Harry's internal wonderings. "Auguste found out about the affair, but didn't make a fuss, for Nichole decided to leave Evans with the baby and stay in financial security. Auguste and Nichole had a child, Lillian. She was still very young when Nichole left Auguste for Evans." 

Harry nodded. "That must have been why Aunt Petunia resenting Mum so much…" 

"Perhaps," Draco replied softly. "In any case, Auguste died just before your mother graduated. Death Eaters stormed his castle and killed everyone. The Ministry gave your mother his properties but when she died, they kept them for when you grew up. Under their management, your properties have been doing well and I was surprised to find that you are no poor man, Harry." 

"Thank you, Draco," said Harry quietly. He stared up at the ceiling, letting it all process through his mind. "I would… I'd like to be alone." 

Draco nodded and left him with only one glance back. Harry went to his trunk in the corner and pulled out the beautiful box that had been sent to him. He ran his fingers over the carved letters of 'De l'Oncre' and then went through the objects within it. He ended up crying over the tragedy of his family all over again. 

----

Four days into the break, Harry and Rylia sat on Draco's bed as the blonde went through all his formal clothing. He constantly made little comments that made little sense to them before throwing whatever it was onto the floor and getting something else. Occasionally, he asked the others for their opinions. 

There was to be a ball at Malfoy Manor in honor of Draco's decision to take over in his father's place. It was very important that he look his best, as this would be his first impression to the other business owners, merchants, and political guests. Harry hadn't realized just how powerful the Malfoys were until Draco started naming off all the ventures they were part of. He had stopped him after about twenty different ones and imagined that that was only the tip of the iceberg. 

The servants of the manor, which Draco had kept paying to keep the house, were the ones planning most of the party. A personal butler named Mr. McCoy was overseeing it all and relayed a new information daily to the Malfoy heir. The ball would be that night and Draco couldn't decide what to wear. 

"What about that nice green one there? With the silver buttons up the side?" asked Rylia. Draco glanced at it and made a face. 

"I wore that to Uncle Bartholomew's funeral," he said with distaste. "Scratchiest damn thing I've ever put on." 

Finally, he just gave up. 

"Rylia, please choose something for me. Time is waning and I still need to get Harry ready." 

"Me?" asked Harry in surprise. "But I'm not going anywhere." 

"On the contrary," Draco said with a smirk. "You're going with me." 

"What?!" 

"Rylia has things to do in town and I refuse to leave you here alone." 

"Why not? I'll be fine!" 

"You'll brood. And when you brood, the entire house smells of pizza." 

"Pizza? You like muggle food?" 

"Pizza isn't muggle food." 

"And the house doesn't smell like pizza when I brood! I don't brood!" 

"No, you pout, which is that much worse." 

Harry didn't realize Draco had been leading him to his room through the argument until Draco threw open his closet and started going through it. 

"I'm not going," said Harry stubbornly. "Formal things aren't my strong suit." 

"Hm. This would suit you well…" 

Draco wasn't even listening to him. Harry glared at him, but it slowly fell away. He didn't like being mad at Draco, really. So, instead, he watched the silvery boy repeat his earlier exploration of clothing, throwing the unfit things to the floor and tossing choices to the bed. It seemed like hours before Draco finished. 

"Time to try them on," he said with a smirk as he tossed the first set of clothing into Harry's arms. The green eyed boy scowled at him. 

"Don't watch." 

"Why, Harry, do you think me so base to-" 

"I mean it! No peeking!" 

"Oh, all right…" 

Harry changed into the first selection, but Draco took one look at it and ordered it off. Rolling his eyes, Harry did so and tried the next, over and over. Everything that Snape and Rylia had gotten him fit great, but nothing seemed to be suitable in Draco's eyes. Finally, at the very last thing, Draco didn't try to rip it off. Harry had to admit that it felt good on him. 

It was an assortment of silks. Black, silver, and a dark navy swirled about in winding patterns down his arms and back. The robe opened below his chest and fell around him to hit the floor. It should have made him seem too small, but didn't have that effect. Under that was a plain black shirt and slacks. It was a simple outfit that didn't distract from himself, but was elegant for the same reasons. 

"That's it," Draco said with a smirk. "That's perfectly it. Don't you dare muss it up." 

Harry scowled. "You're not my keeper." 

"Nay, but Rylia can make you. You know she would." 

The scowl didn't shift at all, but Draco was already gone. Harry glared out the doorway before turning to mutter to himself as he stripped off the dress robes and washed up. 

----

The Malfoy Manor was… exquisite. Harry had never seen anything so very big. The house itself seemed to stretch for miles and the grounds around it were even larger. White marble and blackened wood made up the house, elegant in the contrasts. It was tall and wide with the look of a castle. Balconies covered the front from nearly every window, all of which had curtains on the inside. Harry suddenly felt the commoner he had always been. 

"Come on, then," Draco murmured as he took Harry's hand and led him to the front. Well kept bushes and flowers lined the stone walk Harry stumbled over his own feet as his wide eyes took in everything. He felt so very… low in comparison to it all. Base. Unworthy. A peasant sneaking into the royal ball. 

"I changed my mind, take me home!" he said quickly as he pulled at his hand, trying to get away. Draco paused and glanced back at him with those stormy eyes. They pierced through him as always, digging right into his soul. Harry shuttered and stopped trying to fight. 

"You'll be fine," Draco said smoothly. "You have every right to be here as you will be gaining control of your family estates on your next birthday and will, no doubt, be made into a business man to run them." 

Harry blinked. "What?" 

"You're a very rich man, Harry," replied the blonde. "Unless you plan to sell everything, those riches will have to be managed." 

"I never…thought about that…" 

"I know." Draco smiled softly. "I plan to teach you how to manage them once we exit Hogwarts." 

"You'd do that for me..?" 

"I'd do anything for you, Harry." 

While Harry stared at him in surprise, Draco pulled the poor boy into the house. The inside was even more beautiful than the outside. Tapestries and shining gold filled the rooms Draco pulled him through. Jeweled weapons and great mirrors hung with huge portraits that looked down at them as they passed. Winding halls with beautiful murals, locked doors with exquisite carvings… Harry was overwhelmed. 

Then, they came to a set of large, dark wood doors. Draco set his hand on the knobs but paused to look back at his companion. 

"If you feel uncomfortable with any one person, tell me immediately," he said seriously. "I will have them removed." 

"Why would I-" 

"How do you think is in there, Harry?" At the boy's silence, Draco went on. "Ex-Death Eaters that weren't caught. Dark Lord Sympathizers. Dark Art practitioners. Among the few of unsavory characters." 

Harry stared at him, stunned. "You're throwing me to the wolves!" 

"No, Harry." Draco let go and stepped closer to him, his face deadly serious. "I'm introducing you to a world that you will have to be acquainted with. They must know that you are not afraid, or they will take everything you have and destroy you." 

"I can't do this…" Harry whispered helplessly. Draco reached over and touched his face. Silver eyes bore into him. 

"You have to." 

And then the touch was gone and Draco threw open the doors. Immediately, there was a wave of sounds. Harry stared at the throngs of people that filled the grand ball. He'd never seen so many kinds of dress robes in his entire life, nor such an arrangement of colors. And then the noise stopped as all those eyes turned to stare at them. Harry shifted closer to Draco, as if the other boy could afford him a little comfort. The Malfoy heir stepped forward and murmured something to a servant just inside the door. The man nodded and dropped down a few stairs before speaking in a loud, clear voice. 

"Presenting masters Draconis Ptolemy Malfoy and Harold de'lOncre Potter." 

A sea of gasps and murmuring overtook the crowds. Harry swallowed thickly and glanced at Draco, but the other boy merely stared out impassively. He then began down the stairs. Harry hurried after him, though he tried to look unworried. No one spoke. No one moved. They reached the end of the stair and the people moved to give them space. Draco glanced over them before slowly smiling. It was not a happy smile at all, but one born of careful tolerance. 

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," said Draco evenly. He spoke as if he were the most important one there and knew it. There was no uncertainty at all. "I trust you have already begun enjoying my hospitality…" 

There were a few laughs and others cheered as the held up wine glasses. 

"Do mingle and enjoy yourselves. I dare say it is a welcomed relief from droll business." 

More laughter. The guests were loosing their discomfort. Draco started into the crowd and Harry was right behind. The guests went back to their socializing. Harry stayed quiet as Draco conversed with several people, they giving him curious glanced every once in a while but too polite to say anything. 

"Harry Potter." 

Said boy turned around, expecting a wand to be leveled to his face. He was surprised when it was nothing of the sort. A woman stood behind him, her face somewhat blank looking but not at all malicious. Her hair was a dark, reddish brown, cut short and parted in the center with the bangs waving back. Pure black eyes bore down on him seriously from a pale, shallow face. She looked only a few years older than himself but seemed much more mature in her green robes. They were stiffly collared and open below her bust. Under, she had a black blouse and somewhat tight black pants with thick boots. He could see a green stone pendant hanging just below the last closed clasp. 

"Hello, Emily," said Draco quietly as he turned to look at the woman. Emily inclined her head to him before turning her gaze back to the shorter boy. 

"I didn't expect someone like you to be affiliated with Malfoys," she murmured. Her voice was rich and dark. It reminded Harry of someone, but he couldn't remember who. He didn't have the time to wonder, however, as Draco draped an arm about his shoulders and leaned close, face resting against his hair. Harry abruptly blushed. 

"He's _very_ affiliated," purred the blonde. A small smile appeared on the stern woman's face. 

"Ah, always the lover, Draco," she murmured. She snagged a glass of wine from a passing waiter and sipped it with such a royal grace that Harry felt even more flustered to be standing before her. Her dark eyes smirked at the both of them. "Don't let him taunt you, Potter. He'll do such unspeakable things…" 

"Emily, you wound me," joked Draco even as he tightened his grip on Harry's shoulders. "To play me as such…" 

"I tell no lies," she retorted. She glanced about before giving a little sigh. "I apologize, but I must leave you. I'm afraid my first mate has found himself in a throng once more…" 

"Trik came?" Draco wondered aloud. 

"He didn't trust me to watch the drinks." 

Draco laughed quietly and waved his farewell as Emily went off. 

"Who was that?" Harry asked quietly. 

"Emily Snape, captain of the best merchant ship of wizard kind…." 

"Snape!?" 

Draco stared at him for a moment before letting out a laugh. Harry blushed and scowled at him, throwing off the blonde's arm and crossing his own. Draco smiled at him and pat his shoulder. 

"Don't be cross. It was just very funny…" 

"I don't like being laughed at." 

"In any case," said Draco, changing the subject, "Emily happens to be the daughter of my godfather. They're quite estranged so I wouldn't mention either to each other." 

"Snape has a daughter…" Harry frowned. "I..I never thought of him as anything but the mean, old Potions Master…" 

"I assure you, he'd want it no other way." 

If Harry had a reply to that, it would never be known for a moment later, he found himself buried in a pair of the largest, softest breasts he'd ever seen. Or, would see, when he go far enough away to see. 

"'E's so cute, Draky!" squealed a loud, high pitched woman's voice as arms hugged him closer to the globes of flesh. "Oi'd drag 'im 'ome meself if Oi though' Oi 'ad a chance!" 

"Madam Kensley, do unhand my friend," Draco said smoothly, trying to hide his amusement at the situation. The woman let Harry go and he stumbled back against Draco, gasping. He'd nearly suffocated in her bust!! 

"Bless me! E's even be'a when 'e's blushin'!" She seemed quite far from being over herself, hands to her cheeks and bust smashed between her raised arms. Harry couldn't take his eyes away. 

"If you're quite finished fawning, Madam Kensley," Draco said with a chuckle and patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly. She smiled at the two of them. 

"Oi jus' though' Oi'd say g'bye before Oi took meself 'ome to the girls," she said cheerfully. "G'bye then." 

"Have a good evening, Madam Kensley," replied Draco. Harry only nodded numbly before the busty woman bounced off. Draco patted his shoulder again. "She has that effect on most men. It comes with the territory." 

"Territory…?" 

"Yes. She owns a brothel." 

"A brothel?!" 

Draco chuckled. "You didn't think the Malfoys were squeaky clean, did you?" 

Harry tried to look as small as possible for the rest of the night, lest more busty brothel owners tried to accost him. 

----

A/N: This chapter really rolled. The time took was mostly getting things organized and I got stuck in one part. Lotsa D/H action going on in this chapter. Eh, you D/H fans oughta be happy then. Why is Draco's middle name Ptolomy? I dunno. It struck me in the moment. Plus, isn't Ptolomy fun to say? Ptolomy...Ptolomy...Ptolomy... 

Acknowledgements! (I am so below you guys... ) 

**Mrs. RT** - Glad you're liking it!! What's with Herm? Well, Herm's been hurt pretty bad during the summer and Harry is the one thing she can bare focusing on, so she kinda obsesses about him. I wasn't sure if anyone would understand that or not...And it's not a huge thing to reveal, since Ron already explained during Follies. And what's Bahvi gonna do? Well, can't tell that one. It's a secret. ::laughs:: 

**riantlykalopsic** - Well, Tom isn't gonna change anytime soon. It's hard for 70 men to change their ways at all. And yes, he really IS that old. Pedo, anyone? Anywho, glad you like the mood and Ron and Draco. I like those boys too. ::laughs:: 

**Faint Hate** - Yeah, Blaise is a bully now. You cried for Hedwig and Macabre? ...Me too, actually. As for my boyo, yeah, he's cute. ::laughs:: Thanks for nice words! 

**Malfoy vs Potter** - Updated. Like it? 

**Immortal Memories** - Yep, that just about covers it. 

**Uuari** - Yeeeeep, I was quite aware of that fact. ::laughs:: I started spelling it that way because I saw it that way when I was checking spellings, and then when I found out it was wrong, I was too lazy to fix it. ::laughs at self:: Yes, twincest...the ultimate guilty pleasure. Did Blaise take out Harry's pets? Can't tell, but it sure looks that way, doesn't it? 

**Elebereth** - Glad you're enjoying the sequal! 

**hotrodunc** - What an interesting name! How'd you get it? Anywho, glad you're liking the story, despite you're Draco/Harry preference. Maybe this chapter catered more to your tastes...? And yes, I agree with your theory on Ron and Harry's relationship. Can't say if it's gonna change in this story or not, though. You'll have to read and find out. 

**ManicReversed** - Viva la Forge/Gred! Glad you enjoyed the angst. 

**sappjody** - Glad you liked it. I hope you know that this one is longer than one chapter....? And is far from over...?? 

**rosiegirl** - Hope you liked this chap like the rest!! 

I finally got curious and looked up Hayaka's name (...I just stuck a bunch of sounds together to get his name. I'm so horrible...) After looking through the various translations of parts of his name, I decided it was "by this time"-ka "straw raincoat and saddle". ::laughs:: How screwed up is that? I don't even wanna KNOW if Ryliatin means anything. (If anyone decidest to try translating Hayaka's name on their own and comes up with something different, I'd love to hear it!) 

Well, see you next time. 


	7. In A Room Behind Your Smile

**His Serpentine Lies**

Disclaimer: Not mine. Not getting money. I wish. Rylia and the Verifel are mine.

**Chapter 7 - In A Room Behind Your Smile**

In the needle goes. Pull it tight. Send it back through the other side. Repeat. Over and over, new rows of color forming upon a canvas of near white. Blue, purple, green, and other colors, all mixing to create a perfected image. It always relaxed her, concentrating on such a simple yet overly complicated thing. The image had to be in her mind at all times.

There was a mismatched square of color. Rylia sighed soft and pulled it out before quietly setting her cross-stitch aside and turning to stare up at the photos on her bedside table. Harry with Ron's arm about his shoulders and laughing. Draco glaring at her in the library, Severus after falling asleep by the fire… Her precious people, all together.

She rose from her chair by the door and walked over to the table. Taking Severus picture in her hands, she traced his relaxed face. He lay silently in his chair, the fire flickering gold onto his soft face and dark clothes. A book lay upon his stomach, open with one hand still holding it. One of the few times her master slept soundly and it was captured in that moment, hers for eternity. That photo would certainly accompany her on the journey.

Slowly, Rylia let her gaze roam over her room. It wasn't small by any means and every piece of furniture had been hand made for her size and needs. Nothing had been spared her. Snape had always treated her with great respect. Even after he got a mate.

"No!" she growled to herself. "No, I mustn't think like that. I cannot allow such jealousy… I refuse to lower myself to pettiness…"

But it never reached her heart. She couldn't help the jealousy she had of the kind werewolf. No matter if he was better suited for Severus' mate. No matter if he was intelligent and gentle and perfect. No matter if he was a wizard.

"Stop it," she whispered, gripping the edge of the table to stay steady. "I am not a kitten. I refuse to act this way…"

But it hurt. Oh, it hurt. So much that she could barely stand it anymore. It hurt even more that she liked his mate, could find little fault with him, and knew of their perfection. She had known from the start of everything that there was no chance for her to gain Severus' love.

Moving on to her dresser, she opened the smallest drawer and pulled out a roll of parchment, well read with small finger prints and little tears all about. It had been in her possession for two months now. Someone had found her.

'_Rylia! _

_It's enough! It's enough, I understand now what you told me. I swear I do. Rylia, end this punishment now and come home. I'll force nothing on you. No mating, no bonding, no link at all. I don't care if you're mine or not. Just come home. When I found you were with a wizard…Rylia, I was so afraid for you. I was so sure that he'd have mistreated you all these years. _

_I visited, but didn't dare let you see me. Who is the boy you were with? The young one with sad eyes? Is he the reason you stay? I swear to you, if you must bring him, we will help you heal him. Anything, Rylia. We just want you home. _

_Coilerinee has stated that none shall force you here. It must be your choice. He is aging, Rylia. Saranek's death was hard for us all, but it seems almost too much for him after your disappearance. I beg of you, if not for me, than at least visit for him. Don't stay if you don't want to, just visit. _

_Please Rylia. Come back to us. _

_Sirili'_

She had cried when she first received word. Her mother dead and her father soon to leave. She had thought of her family often through the years, but return to the colony…? Leave the manor? …Leave Severus?

Rylia decided to think more on this in the evening. Early as it was now, she had chores to do and a house to keep.

----

Snape returned to the manor on Christmas Eve. His first action was to look at the decorations before nodding his approval to the three residents. It wasn't anything big, but the house did have a softer spirit for the holiday.

"I'm afraid Remus will be staying at the school a few days more," he told them as they sat down for midday meal. "There is some charms work going on that he is assisting with."

"Will he be back before the end of the break?" asked Harry quietly.

"Most likely," Snape replied. "He will want to give you his gifts in person, I assume."

Harry smiled a little.

After the meal, the four went in their separate ways. Harry had letters to write, Draco had reading, Snape had work, and Rylia had her housecleaning. Harry settled into the desk in his room. There were scattered sheets of parchment, some half written on and others clean. His quills and ink sat at the ready, but he still wasn't sure what to write.

What does one write to a long lost cousin?

It was amazing that he had one. Draco received a letter the day before about him. His name was Samuel Briggs and he lived in America. Samuel was nineteen and lived on his own. His mother had succumbed to the De'lOncre curse of insanity and his father was estranged from him. Samuel was a wizard and attending a college for a degree in Dark Arts defense.

'_Dear Mr. Samuel Briggs'_ was what he finally used to begin.

'_Dear Mr. Samuel Briggs, _

_My name is Harry Potter. I am contacting you in regards to a family connection I have just become aware of…'_

No. That sounded far too formal. Samuel wasn't a business man he wanted to impress, after all.

'_Dear Samuel Briggs, _

'_My name is Harry Potter. I have just recently found out that we're kin to each other. Your mother, Danielle, was my father's cousin. I don't ask you to take my word for it and wouldn't feel bad if you didn't. _

_I'm contacting you because you are the only family I have. If it would be all right, I'd like to meet you. If it's not, that's okay too. _

_I don't have any idea what to write. I've never done this before and I bet you've never gotten a letter like this before, have you? _

_Well, now that I've thoroughly embarrassed myself, I'll leave you alone. I would like it if you wrote back. _

_Signed,  
Harry Potter'_

----

Christmas day came. Presents were exchanged and opened. Dinner was taken as a great feast. After, the four made themselves comfortable in the living room. Harry and Draco had been surprised that it was tradition in the Snape household to spend Christmas eve together, though they need not socialize if they didn't wish to.

"He usually reads while I do my needlepoint," commented Rylia with a small smile. She assured the boys that they need not stay if they didn't wish, but neither had any reason not to. So, they brought down the chessboard and set to spending the rest of the evening playing. Harry, unfortunately, was very bad at chess.

Remus surprised them all by stumbling through the fireplace at near midnight, arms overflowing with gifts. He wouldn't let the boys go to bed until they had received them and grinned at the delight that spread over their faces. Snape didn't give anything but a polite "thank you" to his present, but Harry had an odd suspicious that his real thanks was better left behind closed doors.

Two days after Christmas, Remus accompanied Harry to Diagon Alley. The Twins had invited him to visit, as they missed seeing him. As soon as he arrived, the two redheads barreled into him and grabbed him up into a tight hug. Remus promised to fetch him later before he left.

"We've been eagerly awaiting you," chirped George as Fred dropped an arm over Harry's shoulders.

"After all, it's been so long," the second twin chimed in. Harry smiled at the both of them. The afternoon was spent well, exchanging gifts, eating, and simply enjoying the company. Harry loved the easy companionship that was always between them. It seemed all too soon that night fell and Remus returned. Before they left, Fred pulled Harry aside.

"What is it?" the black haired boy asked softly. A seriousness came to the twin's face, one that sent an uneasy feeling to his stomach.

"Why are you with my brother?" Fred questioned finally. Harry looked at him in confusion. The other boy sighed. "Harry, don't hide it. I know you're not in love with Ron."

The green eyes flew wide. "Wh-what? Of course I love Ron…"

"No, that's not the same thing," replied the other gently. There was a very sad look to his eyes and that scared Harry badly. "You do love Ron. He's your best friend, of course you would love him. But that's not the same as being in love."

"Stop it," Harry hissed, glaring at him. How dare he try to rip down his defenses, to hurt him this way? The boy whipped around and started away, only to have a firm hand grip his arm.

"You flinch when he touches you, don't you?"

Harry froze.

"You always have to remind yourself that it's Ron, not someone trying to hurt you."

Slowly, he turned his head and stared with wide, terrified eyes. Fred met his gaze sadly.

"Ron can't heal you, Harry," he said softly as he let go. "He can't fix you. You're using his feelings to make yourself whole, but it won't work for much longer."

"Shut up," whispered the broken voice.

"Let my brother go before he's in too deep to do the same."

Harry didn't respond. He turned his back to Fred and went to Remus' side. The werewolf looked at him with concern, but didn't question there. Once they'd arrived back at Snape Manor, Harry went to Draco's room without a word. He knocked only once before entering. The blonde boy looked up from his place at the desk, hand poised in mid word.

"Can I help you, Harry?" he drawled. Harry shut the door behind him, eyes on the floor. Draco frowned and put down his quill as he got up. "Harry?"

Slowly, the green eyes lifted. Draco was confused by the swirling emotion and pain within them, how tears were barely held in.

"He was lying, wasn't he?" Harry asked, his voice pleading as desperately as his eyes did. Draco paused before him.

"Who was lying, Harry?"

"He was! I swear he was!" Harry dropped his head, his fists clinched as his back fell against the door. "It's not true, I do, damn it…"

"You're not making any sense," Draco responded quietly, moving close enough to touch the other boy's cheek. With a sudden burst of movement, Draco found himself smashed tight against Harry's body, the other boy's arms wound around him and lips against his own. He gave a muffled sound of protest, but a knee found its way between his legs and he found his resistance faltering. The feeling of that, coupled with Harry's slim fingers tangled in his hair and the tongue battling his own, nearly made him lose his head completely. 'He's out of his mind,' he thought distractedly before he really looked at the situation. With a jerk, Draco pushed himself away from the other boy.

"Harry, stop it!"

Those unnaturally beautiful green eyes snapped open and stared at him in horror. The arms fell away as Harry flattened himself completely against the door, his face paling.

"What the bloody hell was that about!" Draco growled, angry at himself for letting it happen, for enjoying it, and Harry for doing it in the first place.

"It's the same…Oh god, it is true…" The whisper was so faint, so broken, that Draco's anger evaporated.

"Harry?"

With out looking at him, Harry wrenched the door back open and fled.

----

'STOP IT!'

Her tiny hands pulled painfully at her hair, the wavy black tresses spiking every which way from between her fingers. Her chest was too tight to breath normally, eyes burning as tears streaked down her cheeks. Her body shook with her sobs, too hard to contain the sound.

"I can't do this anymore…"

She never thought it would hurt so badly, that it would eat at her until she didn't think she would ever survive, that it would tear at everything she was…until she didn't know who she was anymore.

She had tried. Gods had she ever tried… But she could try no longer. She hadn't the strength of her younger years. Already, she was nearing the end of middle age. Soon, she would grow old and her fur grayed. Soon, her body would ache and her claws dull. Soon, her strength would fail her completely.

There was only one thing she could do.

Ryliatin, cub of Coilerinee and Saranek, was going home to spend the rest of her lonely days among her own people.

----

Draco frowned as he leaned against the window sill. The sun was warm on his skin, but it was not what he paid attention to. No, his eyes were riveted on the boy who sat in his garden below. Harry had been increasingly introverted since his visit to the Weasley twins. With no Macabre to keep him company, who would make sure the boy didn't fall head long into his depression? Draco's hand stilled on the frame.

He wanted to be the one to quell the darkness. He wanted to be Harry's strength, even if the boy never did fall for him. Oh yes, Draco knew that he loved Harry, was in love with him, would love him for eternity. That was quite obvious. But he also knew that Harry was far too confused to decide what he wanted, so he'd hold on tight to whatever he did have. Whether it was healthy or not.

Draco's fingers tightened. He would watch the other boy, wait for the right time. Someday, when Harry could deal with his life enough to notice, Draco would be there to hold his hand.

Someday wasn't coming nearly soon enough.

----

The face that stared back at him wasn't young and vulnerable. It wasn't green eyed. It wasn't filled with such sadness that one felt horrified to even look upon it. No, his face stared back. His dark blue eyes, matured features, curly black hair, high boned cheeks… His own, not… not _his_.

He touched the mirror, letting his wide fingers trace his reflection's face. His hands were not long and thin and so delicate. They were the hands of a man, strong and large. He held one in front and stared at it. It was his own, not _his_.

"Mine, not his," he murmured softly to himself. His knees quaked a little, so he sat back on the edge of his bed. The boy in the mirror did the same, cool blue eyes watching him the whole way. The body was strong, wide shoulders, slim waist, muscle rippling under his skin. Not the largest boy around, but not bad. He certainly received more than a few appraising looks and a bed partner was never hard to find. His body wasn't small and thin and weak and… His own. Not _his_.

That face would smile no matter what pain befell him. Only here, in private, would it fall. Those eyes sparkled with an inner light he hadn't actually felt in weeks. That body moved with a grace and confidence unseen on most sixteen year old males. He didn't shrink away from any touch, no, he _glorified_ in the sensations. He wasn't hesitant and uncertain of the world. Not him. But _he_ was.

"No matter what I do, I'll never be him."

His lips quirked into a little smile. It was bitter, but it was the first time in the whole vacation that he'd been able. Expelling a sigh, he flung himself back on the bed and gazed up at the ceiling. There really was no way he could be Harry Potter, no matter how many saw similarities between them. He blinked suddenly.

"Why am I wanting to be someone other than myself?" he asked aloud, astounded at his own thoughts. "Just because some boy, albeit a very handsome, sexy, well endowed one, doesn't want me?"

…Yes. That was exactly what it was. He let out a sharp laugh before hugging himself and continuing, his laughter bouncing off the walls. He laughed until his sides hurt, and then kept on until he couldn't breath anymore. Trying to change himself for a _boy_? His eyes filled with tears from forcing his laughter and emotion out.

"How stupid of me!" he cried and then laughed even more. There, when he could only gasp for breath, Blaise Zabini came to a true epiphany about himself. He didn't need someone to validate himself with. Draco Malfoy could go fuck a troll for all he cared, though he hoped the other Slytherin had a bit more taste. He had acted well and truly stupid in the last months, picking on Potter as he had.

He laid back and stared upward. Yes, he really had been a royal prat lately. There was only one think he could do.

He'd have to work his ass off to make it up to Potter and keep it secret at the same time.

----

Harry stood still at the doorway, hand still on the knob. His eyes were riveted on the form of a green stone sitting on his bed. It wasn't ornate; just a palm sized stone, smooth and slightly flattened into a tear shape, gold wrapped about the top to attach the clasp, and a thin chain of gold. The necklace itself wasn't what made him stop. It was the magic swirling about it. It coursed through the entire being of it, wrapping the stone in a tight cocoon of magic. There was no malice from it, nothing but a sense of peace.

Slowly, Harry left the safety of the doorway and approached the bed. As he grew nearer, the magic flowed over him, stronger but still not violent. It was calming, like a mother's kiss. He couldn't help but reach out to it, hold it in his hands, cradle the stone against his chest. As the soothing warmth spread through his body, the world around him faded away until he was left in the darkness. He didn't mind this; it felt safe to him.

"Hello, Harry."

He turned and stared at the girl standing behind him. Her face was filled with a sad sort of happiness, small mouth turned in a gentle smile.

"Hello, Helga," Harry replied to her. The small blonde walked towards him and set her hands over his, still clasped at his chest.

"You've found the stone," she said quietly. "Few of your ancestors have ever come so far…"

"I didn't find it," he replied, frowning. Helga looked confused. "I came into my room and it was laying on my bed."

"Then… Someone found it, one who knew you were destined for it…" Her dark eyes grew far away as she thought of this. "There are many who know of Salazar's curse…"

"In that poem," Harry interrupted. "You mentioned this stone. What does it mean?"

"It is the only way to awaken the Maidens." She patted his hand as she looked at the stone. "Keep it with you, but beware…The Guards will wake as well."

"Are they dangerous?"

"Extremely…"

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "For who?"

"Just you." She smiled sadly at him. "They will attack no one who is not of Gryffindor blood."

"Will all five have guards?"

"Yes."

"And they will attack me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

She frowned a little, wringing her hands. "I don't know."

"Anytime then…" He sighed and shook his head a little, wondering just how much longer it would be before he could rest again. Helga slowly put her arms around him, her head laying against his shoulder. Harry fell into the warmth, clutching to her. She felt so safe, so secure…

"The others are worried," Helga said softly. "I must leave you now."

"Will I see you again?"

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Just find the mirror. I will be there until the curse has been lifted."

He nodded and she pulled away from him. Quickly, she faded into the darkness. A sense of heaviness took Harry then, as if all his limbs were suddenly turned to lead. His knees buckled and he fell to them. He was tired, so very, very tired…His eyes slid closed before he could stop them.

"Harry!"

A familiar voice…He swam into consciousness, trying to answer but his lips wouldn't move. The voice sounded again, his name said in such a desperate way. Open your eyes, he told himself, open your eyes…

Draco was leaned over him, face strained and silver eyes wild. He looked like a restrained beast, fighting a desperate war inside. And then, at once, the war was won and relief spread over him. The other boy clutched him to his chest, face buried against his neck. Harry blinked blearily as he tried to make sense of it.

"Damn it, Harry," Draco growled into his throat, "Stop scaring me like that…"

"What…?" He still felt tired, like he'd run for miles straight.

"You just…fainted, Harry, as soon as I walked in." Draco held him even tighter. "I thought…something had…"

Harry lifted a hand and pet the other boy's hair. "I'm all right…I was talking to Helga…"

"Helga?" Draco pulled back at looked at him, perplexed. The dark haired boy glanced around and spotted the emerald stone, pointing it out. Draco reached for it and touched it before jerking his hand back. "Magic… Old magic…"

"The Seeking Stone," Harry replied tiredly. "She said I would use it to find the Maidens…"

"Maidens?"

"Yes…the ones to break the curse…"

"Curse?"

"..of Salazar….on the Gryffindor line….."

His speech was getting more slurred by the moment. His talk with Helga had taken more out of him than he thought. And Draco was just so warm and comfortable. So safe…

Draco watched as Harry fell asleep against him, the tension leaving his face. He studied the other boy's breathing, making sure it was steady, before letting himself relax a little bit. Just sleep. Nothing more. Draco gathered him up and set Harry onto his bed, pulling the sheets over him. He traced the other boy's face with his fingertips, soothing himself more than anything.

"A curse…" He sighed and pulled himself away, shutting Harry's door behind him. "Of course Harry Potter would have an old family curse on him…It simply fits…"

He wasn't sure what he would be doing about that, but there would be something. He would have to think on this.

----

The winter holiday ended too soon for most. Streams of children made their way to the dorms to mingle and brag about their vacations. Others exchanged late gifts and still others mysteriously disappeared for hours at a time.

Harry had only been in the sixth year dorm for a few minutes before a red haired blur slammed into him.

"Harry!" Ron cried, hugging the other boy tightly to him. Harry returned the hug lightly, even as Fred's words rang in his mind.

"_Let my brother go before he's in too deep to do the same."_

But he couldn't. Not yet. Maybe not ever. Harry needed Ron. Needed the safety, the assurance. Needed something to focus on.

After reacquainting with each other, they went to find Hermione. Harry mentioned the Seeking Stone and nearly pulled it out, but Hermione shushed him until they escaped to the Library. The Keeper of the Books gave them a strange look, unused to students popping into her domain after just arriving, but gave them little more attention.

"Let me see it," Hermione said as Harry pulled the stone out. He had been keeping it inside his shirt. She reached to touch it, ran her fingers over the surface. "It feels warm…"

"Let me try," Ron said, grabbing up the emerald stone. He was quick to jerk his hand back, cradling it to his chest with a hiss of pain. Harry dropped the stone and looked at his boyfriend worry. The red head's hand was lightly smoking, his skin fiercely red.

"It burned him," Hermione noted, confused. She could not imagine why it had burned him and not her. Perhaps it only worked for females? But Harry could touch it, actually wore it…She would have to think on this.

They decided to meet up later on in the evening to talk about the stone. As it was still afternoon, the other students would miss them if they were gone. Reluctantly, they went on to greet other friends. The day was spent catching up on what had happened during the break, who'd gotten laid and who'd gotten dumped, and so on, the normality of teenage society. The near party lasted on through the evening.

As Parvati made another joke, she was surprised when Lavender didn't laugh. Actually, she looked rather sick.

"Lavender?" the girl asked with worry, reaching over to touch her friend's shoulder. Lavender folded, legs going out from under her as she grabbed her stomach and gave out a weak cry. A few others noticed and started to cluster around her. Lavender held her middle tightly as tears started to roll down her cheeks. The pain came far too suddenly, too strongly, for her to deal with.

And then it was gone, replaced with a numbness. The sounds around her muted until she could barely hear them. Movements slowed and blurred, the world fading into only the slightest hints of color. She lifted her head, staring blearily out at the worried faces surrounding her. They were no matter. Her eyes searched…where…?

And then she saw him, just barely through a slim hole in the wall of bodies. Her vision went red as her mind was overpowered by the need to obliterate him from all existence. She jumped to her feet, knocking a few back as she let out a scream. He stared at her with those wide, impossibly bright eyes. The anger only burned hotter at those eyes and she leapt forth, shoving the students away in her mindless rage. Most were knocked away as she sent out a wave of wild magic, like the red haired one. The other threw herself in front of her prey. Lavender snarled at her, but could not raise a hand. She didn't understand why. Her mind was willed with chaos, but one thought won out.

"The Maiden shall not go to the unworthy!" she howled, letting loose another wave. The girl was thrown aside, but uninjured. Lavender had made sure of that. She could feel spells try to subdue her, but nothing got past the astounding amount of magic oozing from her body. One swipe and the boy was thrown back against the wall like a doll. She didn't let him hit the ground, a fist to his gut smashing him back against the stone. He cried out uselessly and coughed blood. The sight of the red substance only made her worse. Blow upon blow rained down on the boy, that blissfully horrible color blossoming over his body.

Then it stopped. She crumpled to the ground as a spell finally made it past her. The boy stared at her motionless body, his eyes hazed over with pain and the coming unconsciousness. His wand fell from useless fingers. And then Harry Potter closed his eyes and couldn't be awakened.

----

Hermione sat between the beds of Lavender Brown and Harry Potter. She hadn't moved for two days as they lay in sleep. Ron brought her food and homework assignments after the few times he himself had gone, but little else was done. Lavender's friends came, but Madam Pomfrey shooed them out quickly. Ron, himself, had been thrown out a few times, but Hermione couldn't be made to move. She ate between the beds, slept between them, did her school work between them, but she didn't leave.

By Madam Pomfrey's gift, most of Harry's injuries were healing well. Lavender didn't have a mark on her, but there was little hope she would wake. Her mind was at a complete standstill, as if time had completely stopped for her. Only her magic kept her body going. The mediwitch was baffled over how a simple stunning spell could have affected her so. Dumbledore had confirmed that that was the spell used, and not even at full power. Harry hadn't had enough strength to hurt her seriously.

In the early morning of the third day, Harry's eyes opened. It was barely light, just after dawn. He started to sit up, but his body was sore from healing and laying still so long. His quiet utterance of pain woke Hermione immediately. She sat up, looking at him, and tears began to roll down her cheeks. She hugging him tightly and he returned it as well as he could.

"What…happened?" he asked softly.

"Lavender attacked you," Hermione murmured softly. "She was one of the Guards."

"Then at least one of the Maidens should be around unprotected…we'll have to find her…"

The brunette girl sat back a little, closing her eyes. "We don't have to find her, Harry."

"What do you mean?" the boy asked, his expression clearing as he became more awake.

She hesitated a moment, thinking over how she wanted to tell him. It wasn't clear how she knew, but… Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him, not bothering to hide her nervousness.

"We don't have to find her because…I'm sitting right here."

----

Harry returned to the dorms that evening. Most of the house went nuts doting on him, especially Ron, who was very shaken up by the attack. The rest were trying to figure out why Lavender had attacked him so savagely in the first place. They wondered if he had done something to her. Harry ignored them and soon found a need to escape.

He found himself outside of the mirror room. With a breath, he stepped inside and went to sit on the cushions. As before, the mirror went black before slowly settling on a scene.

_Helga Hufflepuff laid on the ornate bed, her face sweat soaked and blonde hair pulled back, though a few ringlets stuck to her cheeks. She was in her mid twenties and looked so very tired. Her dark eyes stayed riveted on the doorway, waiting. _

_At long last, Salazar Slytherin slowly entered with a bundle in his arms. Helga smiled softly as he sat at her bedside and carefully set the baby in her arms. She cooed and awed over it, brushing her fingers across it's pink skin. Salazar watched with a soft look in his eyes. _

"_She's beautiful," Helga whispered. "Utterly beautiful…" _

"_Just like her mother," Salazar replied. Helga beamed at him. _

"_Thank you…Thank you so much…" _

"_It was the least I could do to thank you." He gently kissed her brow. "Now rest. I'll keep watch and the doctor will be here for the week to make sure the baby is all right. _

"_Thank you," Helga whispered once more, her eyes falling shut as exhaustion took hold of her. Salazar carefully lifted the child from her arms and stood. He stepped towards the bassinet set near the bed, but paused, looking down at the tiny life in his arms. _

"_You will live happily," he murmured to the babe, who only slept. "You will live only as the child of Helga Hufflepuff, a pure and innocent soul." _

_He closed his eyes for a moment, then turned to regard the mother as she rested after giving birth. _

"_You will live as she has," he whispered. Then he laid the baby carefully in her bassinet. He couldn't help but trace over her face, fingertips feather light on her cheeks. He closed his eyes and turned away, almost in pain for a few moments. _

"_Merlin," the man murmured to himself. "What have I done?"_

The scene faded, except for Helga. She got out of the bed before it was gone and stepped forward, growing younger with each step until she was the young girl Harry had seen before. He got up and walked to the mirror, pressing a hand upon the smooth surface.

"You had a child with him," he said and she nodded.

"I named her Abigail," murmured Helga softly. "He wouldn't allow me to give her his name, but he did help me raise her."

"Why?"

"Salazar was… a complicated man." She smiled sadly, brushing a blonde curl behind her ear. "He knew that I love him and to repay me for all I had done for him, he gave me a child so that I would never be lonely. He could never have loved me as I did him, that was reserved for Godric even after all that happened… but he did care for me until the day he died."

Harry nodded and closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest his head against the glass.

"Was he in pain? When he died?" he asked softly.

"Very much." She sighed a little. "He was caught in a firefight. I tried my best to save him, but nothing I did worked. He died in my arms."

Harry pulled away and looked off. "We found a maiden. The Guard for her is unconscious and no one knows if she'll ever wake up again."

"Not until the curse is broken," Helga responded softly. "She can't. None of them will be able to."

"So if I fail, I ruin their lives?"

She didn't answer.

"Beautiful." He almost laughed, but it wasn't funny at all.

"You will find them. No other has come so close."

Harry glanced back at the woman, his face calm.

"Is that what you saw with your crystal ball?"

She closed her eyes. "It is what I feel with my heart."

"Then, for the sakes of the Guards, I hope you're right."

----

A/N: oh my GODS did it take a while to get through this chapter! I got stuck half way through and it just sat but today I got INSPIRED! Call it a late Christmas present! Well, I hope so much that it doesn't take so many months to do the next one...I am SO sorry...

Acknowledgements! (I am so below you guys... )

**ManicReversed**- Weren't they just darlings? The brothel owner isn't coming back, but Emily will eventually.

**Malfoy vs Potter**- Well, it wasn't a quick update, but...

**riantlykalopsic**- :blushes: THank you so much...I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

**Faint Hate**- Emily and Snape have their reasons, which will be revealed later on. All I'll say is that it has to do with Emily's mother. As for Ron offing Harry's pets...uh, no. I'll tell you now, no. Write reviews as long as you like! I want to know what you think.

**Elebereth**- Hehehe, god save the cheerful busty women.

**truthxinxshadow**- Lol! Yes, sex between Harry and Draco is very nice.

**Dangelic Fantasy**- Yes, Snape has a daughter. He's pretty much bisexual. As for snogging Remus, Snape's wife is long gone.

**goddess of darkness3**- Yes, poor Harry!

**Kougyoku**- No, I haven't drawn Harry's outfit from last chapter, but I will, promise!

**Dragenphly**- There will be a happy ending for everyone evetually. Just...eventually.

**Sakura-Inc**- Sexual tension is a good thing. Larundo is one of my favorite characters I've ever created. I'm actually writing a side story for him.

**KAWAIIwolf-luvr**- I updated! Don't cry!

**mikomi bansiki**- Yes, I loved Ever After. Can't help it if chick flicks totally do it for me sometimes...I still love blood guts and gore, I swear!

**SirJimmy7**- DEs don't get him at the manor, but I won't say they don't get him elsewhere. I, too, hope that I finish this at some point :laughs:


	8. I Give Up

Okay. So, it's time I finally admit this to myself. His Serpentine Lies is dead and will not be worked on anymore. However, I won't leave you with nothing. Here's the end:

Harry finds all five Maidens (Hermione, Ginny, Parvati, Fluer, and Mandy). He then starts searching out the Heirs and finds out McGonagall is the Ravenclaw Heir. He then gets a reply from Samuel Briggs, who has decided to come and meet him. He is then mysteriously beaten the shit out of and pretty much cruficied on the ceiling of the great hall. Sam arrives that day and it is quickly decided that Harry would be safest outside of England, so Sam takes Harry home with him to America. Harry learns about Sam's horrible past (the entire family is cursed, not just Harry). Once Harry has healed, he returns to Hogwarts to find the last Heir. Hufflepuff ends up being Bahvi. As Harry brings the Heirs and the Maidens together, he tries to break the curse only to find out that while Tom IS the Slytherin Heir, Harry is NOT the Gryffindor Heir. McGonagall and Bahvi both suffer from the ritual and are put into coma's. Tom is also silent and the Maidens rather weakened. Harry realizes Samuel is the Gryffindor Heir and brings him back to Hogwarts to try the ritual one more time. It works, McGonagall and Bahvi awaken...but Samuel collapses. Turns out he knew part of the curse that Harry did not, that even if broken, it would take down the Heir of Gryffindor upon breaking, but free all other members of the bloodline. Sam makes Harry promise to take care of his insane mother, then dies in his arms. Days later, Dumbledore expells Tom from Harry's body for good and destroys him, since the Heirs are not connected anymore. Bahvi recovers with Harry's help. Hermione also recovers from her various traumas. On a visit to Larundo, the dragon tells Harry that it will leave, since it had done what it was suppose to, which was witness the end of the curse, and its self imposed mission of seeing Bahvi recovered. It then fades away, as it had greatly outlived its actual life. Things wrap up vaguely happily.

Yeah. Well, relationship wise, Harry breaks up with Ron and Draco seduces him (not that it's hard or anything). They become a happy couple. Blaise ends up taking things up with Ron and helping him get over the hurt. They are a cute couple.

So, that's the end. Sorry I couldn't finish it. I just...lost interest all together.


End file.
